Gertiewho?
by DarkAngel886
Summary: Years later Helga has to face her past. Will they accept her? How much has the old gang changed? HXA pairing IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY PLEASE REVIEW
1. In the beginning

Chapter 1: In the Beginning 

I had just revealed my deepest, darkest secret from the one I love. The only person who could understand me and hopefully...just maybe … I don't know. I lied to him. I told him I didn't mean it. And, I stomped away, overjoyed that my secret is safe…kind of. The rest of the walk back was a blur until I opened the door to my house and screamed "Miriam!" Looking towards the kitchen and surprisingly she wasn't there. I heard voices in the living room and went to see what was going on.

I saw my older cousin Veronica. She is about 5'5" with long blonde hair that stops in the middle of her back. He blue eyes stared at me. She smiled when she saw me, ran over towards me and picked me up. I find out she is staying for two weeks. Out of all my cousins I never got along with her. It felt like we were both on two separate pages.

I really didn't feel like talking to anyone, so I turned to go up upstairs. I heard footsteps behind me as I entered my room. I heard my cousin voice…

"Helga, honey it's been too long we need to catch up." She said as-a-matter-of-factly. I rolled my eyes and let her sit in one of the chairs nearby. I lied down on my bed and looked at her.

"So, how've you been?" I asked and she leaned back in the chair and put her feet on the bed.

"Eh, ok I guess. I'm seventeen, have a twenty-one year old boyfriend which my mother hates, I feel like I'm thousand miles away and haven't seen you in what…"

"Five years." I finished for her.

She smiled "That's right. I remember when I was your age. I was a mess. I was in love with a guy who never knew. I became obsessed. I created someone who never existed you know…" I lay there shocked as she described me. She described everything from the way she acted and felt to the way she looked.

"That's why I use the act the way I did…especially towards you" She reached for my hand.

"For that I am truly sorry." I pulled my hand away.

"It's no skin off my nose what you do." I got up as she started laughing at me.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"I'm sorry I just see myself in you in a lot of ways. You don't need to act that way. When we were younger you were nicer. I know it's just an act because I've been there. I can read you like a book. I wanna help you."

I laughed sarcastically. "Help me? You want to help me with what?"

She smirked. "I want to help you be you. I saw all the pictures and accomplishments Olga has. It's all around the house and the way your parents talk about her makes me sick. I know that you must feel neglected and want to shut everyone out so you don't get hurt. Too afraid they won't like the real you."

I stopped and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I wanna help you. I talked to your parents and you're gonna come live with me and my moms." I stood up pacing back and forth. "Don't I get a say in this?" She put her hand up to her chin as if she was lost in thought. "No."

I sat straight up in bed gasping for air. That was the fourth night in a row I've had that dream. That day I kept replaying it in my head. Later that night, I thought about it. _He didn't kiss me back. _It was understandable because he was in shock. He didn't know what the hell had happened. I'd probably act the same way…I think?

That was the night I moved. Miriam and Bob thought it would be better so that I could mature better or something like that. My Aunt Sue thought that where I was growing up had been unhealthy and that I was neglected.

I sigh and thought '_I really don't want to think about this right now'. _Looking at my pink cell phone it read 5:30am. I turned and attempted to go back to sleep, the phone started to buzz. I picked up and it read

_1 New Text Message:_

_Pheebs_

_Hey are you awake? I'm sorry if this wakes you up._

I rolled my eyes and hit call and she answered after two rings.

"What's up Pheebs?" I asked

"I didn't wake you up did I?" She said in a meek voice.

I sigh and said. "No Phoebe. What's up?"

"I….I, um …I didn't know if" She kept rambling on and on..

"Spit it out…What's up?" I yelled, maybe a little too harshly.

"I didn't know if you were going to visit this summer?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell." I sighed and yawned. "I'm just a little tired… Of course we have hung out every summer for the last sixteen years. Why wouldn't I see you?"

"No Helga, I didn't know if you were going to visit Hillwood?"

I didn't say anything just thought of one person. Arnold.

"I know what you're thinking. You've been gone for nine years. I think it's alright to come back for at least one summer. It's our last summer before college."

"We're going to the same college."

"You know what I mean. I know that you're afraid to see him, but it will be ok."

"Is he still with her?" I made a sour face at the thought.

I heard her sigh and said. "Yup, she's got him trained well. He talks to Gerald but doesn't see him as much as he use to."

"What about Mike?" I asked thinking of any excuse I could.

"Quit being a baby, pack and get your ass down here. I'm not taking no for an answer Pataki." She ordered.

"Fine I'll see you next week or maybe the week after."

"I know you too well, you're gonna keep procrastinating and waste the majority of the summer saying _I'll be there. _So I'll make the decision for you. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok…fine. You win. I'll see you tomorrow, tall hair boy won't be mad will he?"

"You're my best friend. He betta not have a problem with it and if he does tough shit." She said then laughed.

"Good night Pheebs."

"Night Helga."

After hanging up the phone, I rolled to my side and was lost in thought.

Over the years Phoebe grew a back bone and told people what she thought. (Which I helped her with, thank you very much.) Even though I moved nine years ago we talk all the time and hangout every so often but it's like I never left. I keep her informed and vice versa. She is like the sister I always wanted.

She started dating Gerald five years ago. They have been through thick and thin. He was a line backer on the football team and also played basketball. Many girls wanted him. Especially cheerleaders but he only had eyes for Pheebs. They have always been there for each other; that is something I envy but am very happy for them.

I don't know much about the others besides the obvious. Rhonda, Lila, and Nadine are cheerleaders for the football, basketball and hockey teams. For some odd reason since sophomore year they have always gotten seniority. I don't get it and I don't want to know.

Sheena and Eugene were in the drama club. And the majority of the guys play sports.

Then there's Arnold. I try at all costs to block him from my mind. Out of sight, out of mind, it's plain, simple and to the point. Every summer for nine years Phoebe has pleaded with me to visit Hillwood and I've always made some excuse. But last summer I promised I would go there and that's what I'm going to do.

I can't believe that's what I'm going to do. I must be going crazy.


	2. Coming home

I looked out the window of the bus, watching as houses past by. Tina, Lucy, Sam and Mandy came to the station to say goodbye. Sam was a baby and started crying saying it wasn't going to be the same and he will miss me. Blah, blah, blah. I'm not being mean, he cries all the time and get teased for it a lot. Picture a 6 foot, very built man who is very…what's the word? Sensitive...that's it. Lucy was trying to calm him down, Mandy and Tina wished me good luck, have fun and send me a post card.

I rolled my eyes. "Guys it's only a couple hours away."

"Yeah like 5 and ½ hours Hamilton. We will miss you. And remember…" Tina said and leaned in close. "Don't do anything stupid."

Mandy added. "Yeah we know you too well. Promise you'll call us every day about everything."

I hugged them both. "I'll try." I said as I boarded the bus.

My friends, my aunt and my cousin Veronica were all there. The only one that wasn't was Mike.

Saying good bye to Mike was the hardest. He didn't like the fact I was leaving. In fact he was pissed off about it. He blamed Phoebe and what he said totally crossed the line. He knew about my past (including Arnold) and didn't like the fact that I might see him…that I might start having feelings for him, and do something stupid. We got in a huge fight and we broke up.

He threw away a two year relationship because of trust. Well fuck him. I realized that it was unhealthy and Phoebe was worth more than he'd ever be. Mike blamed all of them...my family, my friends but most of all Phoebe. I told him that he was fucked up and to never talk to me again. He said things…and I said things by the end of the conversation I flipped him off and I don't regret any of it.

So, after about an hour, I was looking out the window reflecting on my life away from Hillwood. I had changed a lot. Many have said that I grew softer, definitely a lot less hostile. Now I mostly wear my hair down, two nicely shaped eyebrows and an hour glass figure. I guess I'm pretty. I don't like to think of myself like that but Veronica says '_I got to beat the guys off with sticks'_. I don't know if it was because I was dating the quarterback on our football team or my curves but guys tried to get with me all the time. I was popular, mostly because I wasn't a bitch like the rest.

I'm soo not a cheerleader and always refused to be a prissy bitch. I still consider myself a bad ass, but am also in honors classes, the drama club, newspaper (highly know for my poetry and strong opinions, which is a no brainier.)

One I first moved from Hillwood. I tried to make a fresh start. Not having any boundaries or shields to hid the real me. I was Helga G. Pataki as I always wanted to be, and I loved every minute of it. When I first moved and had a makeover (Both on the outside and the inside). I didn't try to be popular. I was just me. My name is still Helga, but everyone I know calls me Gertie.

I knew I was going back but it really didn't hit me till I was already half way there. Seeing some familiar buildings brought back memories. The thought of Big Bob, Miriam and Olga sent a chill down my spine. Then I thought of all of the kids I went to elementary school with. All of the 'special projects, assignments etc' suddenly made me feel sick. '_I want to get off this bus now_'. Phoebe was the only one that I kept in contact with. I let her know before I left that I didn't want anyone else to know anything about me. I started hyperventilating.

_I need to listen to music and I'll be fine. I will be fine. I just got to relax. I got to relax. Oh my god I'm going back. I'm doing this for Phoebe. It's too late to turn back now. I'm doing this for Phoebe. I'm doing this for Phoebe. I'm doing this for Phoebe. Oh my god we are almost there._

I close my eyes and listen to my I-pod. I love all kinds of music. Mostly hip hop, jazz, alternative and some death metal, it depends on the song.

_Relax. I am freaking out way to much over nothing_.

Just then the bus pulled up and stopped moving.

_Shit. _

I saw an Asian girl looking around like crazy as the passengers got off the bus, standing next to a tall African American boy. Gerald. She brought Gerald. I leaned back hard on the chair.

_Wonderful._

Almost everyone was off the bus and realized I couldn't stall any longer. I have to face them.

As I was stepping off the bus I heard a high pitched voice "There she is!" When I looked up and smiled I saw Gerald's mouth drop and he looked in shock. She ran up and gave me a hug. Then I got the 20 questions as we walked to get my bag.

"How is everyone? Did you tell them I say hi? How was the bus ride? Are you hungry? How are yo-"

"Phoebe!" I yelled then took a big sigh. "Phoebe…hun calm down, I'm good, everyone's good. Calm down." I said even calmer and gave her another hug. We walked over to a still shocked Gerald and gave him a big hug. As I let him go he had the same look.

"How are you? How have you been?" I asked him.

As if he was coming out of a trance. "I'm…I'm good. Things are good...Helga...is that really you?" He said as he looked me up and down, and then smirked.

"You guys are kidding me right?" Then he looked to Phoebe. "Seriously honey, where's Helga?"

I saw her roll her eyes. "Come on, time to go." She said and dragged me through the bus station to her car.

Gerald followed. He sat in the back seat as we talked about everything. I filled her in on the conversation I had with Mike.

"And he was worried that I might go out for ice cream _here _and not want to go out for it _there_."

"What are you talking about?" When she looked over, I gave her a look that made her understand.

"Are you fucking kidding me? He really thought that you might…and he said that? He's stupid. I told you not to date that guy. Didn't I tell you?" She said then looked out the window, crossing her arms in disgust.

I sigh and looked out the rear view mirror. "Yeah…yeah." I said, looking at a very lost Gerald.

"Damn right." I heard her say.

I turned quickly, panicking as I asked my best friend's boyfriend. "Gerald…please tell me that you didn't mention to anyone I am here…did you?"

He looked at me confused. "No, I just found out an hour ago when Phoebe dragged me in the car. Why?"

I smirked. "I don't want you to tell anyone. I want them to figure it out for themselves. It will be a lot more fun."

He agreed and when I turned around I saw Phoebe smiling, and then continued to look out the window. As we past the boarding house, I felt a small wave of hurt emotions that I tried to push away and sighing I said.

"It will be a lot of fun. It's not like I have any strings attached back home anymore. So fuck it."

Then we passed the house I grew up in. Bob and Miriam moved out a long time ago. _There was nothing holding them back so it didn't matter._ _Whatever… they aren't worth thinking about._ Too many hurt feeling swirled around in my head. I turned around again to look at Gerald.

"Ok, I know I used to be a huge bitch towards you, and for what it's worth. I'm very sorry and I'm so happy that you are dating Phoebe. But I swear to God if you hurt her in any way. I will hurt you." I said raising my fists, smiling.

"But Pheebs says you're a good guy and you always seemed like one so I'm sorry for always acting like a bitch."

He smiled back. "It's cool. It was a long time ago, friends?" He said as he put his hand out. Smiling back I said "Friends." We shook hands. Then I felt the car stop.


	3. Reliving the past

After putting my stuff away, I changed my clothes and we left her house. We decided to walk because it was such a nice day. That's when we saw two women sitting on a stoop. One girl was slender and had long jet black hair that stopped at her middle of her back. The other was a redhead with one braided pigtail that stopped right below her shoulders. _I'm guessing its Rhonda and Lila._ They were both sitting on the stoop talking and hadn't noticed us. I stopped walking a block before the girls, contemplating whether or not to turn around...

Phoebe grabbed my arm and whispered. "They don't know it's you remember…they won't recognize you, Gerald didn't believe it's you and he's much smarter than them." She said smiling.

I took a deep breath. "True."

Taking another deep breath I turned around and we walked down the street. Both girls turned their heads whispering "Who's that with Phoebe?" Then I heard one of them yell. "Phoebe!" She turned and looked at the brunette who stood up. "Who's you're friend?" She yelled then pointed at me. "Gertie." I heard her yell then she turned and we kept walking.

Phoebe smiled at me. "Your name is Gertie Hamilton and you're from Westbrook, Mass."

I rolled my eyes. "But Pheebs, that's where I'm from."

She smiled. "Exactly, so if someone asks you'll know the people, you'll know the sights. The only thing you'll lie about is your name. The rest will be the real you."

I sighed "I don't know Pheebs. I don't want people to know anything. At all. By the way I already go by that name."

She shook her head. "Then, I don't see what the problem is."

We walked into a new restaurant _Maxie's _and was shown to one of the booths. As we walked towards a booth, I noticed there were a lot of teenage kids and a lot of familiar faces.

_Please don't remember me._

I looked around and saw Gerald walking towards us. He gave me a big hug and I whispered in his ear "My name is Gertie Hamilton and I'm from Massachusetts." As we let go he nodded and sat next to Pheebs giving her a kiss on the cheek.

We were about to order when a tall, lanky kid with jet black hair, baggy pants and a blue football jersey walks over.

"Hey Gerald..." They both gave each other a high-five and then looked at me.

"Hello Beautiful, My name is Sid. What's yours?"

I rolled my eyes. "Gertie." I said then heard his _attempt_ to flirt.

"Well it's your lucky day because I have tickets for tonight to 8.67' fm's latest concert. (totally made up...) They mostly play hip hop. But you seem like the type of girl that would like to have a good time." He said as he looked me up and down.

'_Yeah...right' _

I looked at him. "I have plans. I'm sorry. But it was nice you meet you."

"Oh. Ok…." He said feeling embarrassed and his face turned a light pink.

"Um…nice to meet you too, maybe some other time." He quickly rambled uncomfortably.

"Yeah, maybe." I flashed one of my 'award' winning smiles and he smiled back then went back to his group.

Gerald, Phoebe and I had just finished ordering our food. Phoebe and I were about to gossip about things back home, when three girls stood in front of the table and three guys followed. I looked out the window and sighed.

_Awesome. Not even a day and I have to deal with the past. _

The tallest girl had jet black hair that was held in a ponytail and wore a tight red short sleeved shirt with a jean mini skirt. The other two followed suit. The red head wore pink and the other blonde wore blue. It looked like a bad movie. I tried not to laugh. They looked at Gerald with puppy dog eyes.

"Hi Gerald. Can we join you?" The brunette asked in a meek and innocent voice.

He didn't seem fazed but them. Phoebe had told him little things about me over the years and he glanced out of the corner of his eye. As if waiting for approval. I shrugged. I mean what am I going to say?

'_No, I'm going to be a bitch so; no you can't sit here sluts'. _I quietly laughed to myself.

We all moved to the back of the restaurant so we could fit in one large booth. The girls introduced themselves as Rhonda, Lila and Nadine. _'Surprise, surprise.' _ I looked around the table. Rhonda sat next to me, Lila sat next to Gerald. Phoebe, who sat on the other side of her boyfriend, stared at the redhead with darts in her eyes. Nadine sat next to a tall blonde haired guy who had his arm draped over Lila's chair. I put a fake smile.

"Well, friends call me Gertie. I'm Gertie Hamilton." They smiled back. "Nice to meet you" they all said. The guys sat there I heard the portly man at the end of the table say "I'm Harold, to my right is Thad and that's Arnold." He pointed to the blonde. I was panicking at the sound of his name, but the good actress I am I didn't let it show.

"Nice to meet you guys too." The food came and Lila says "So, Gertie. What brings you to Hillwood?" I looked at her, smiled and replied. "Phoebe has been trying to get me out here for a while. I figured it was time to come to visit her". I looked over and noticed all the girls got salads. I let out a small laugh as I looked at my cheeseburger and fries.

"What is so funny?" Rhonda asked.

I heard the radio playing and lied."Nothing. I just love this song. It reminds me of Mike."

Nadine looked up "Who's Mike."

"My ex." I replied then looked at Phoebe, smiled and picked up the conversation where we left off.

"So then he says 'what if you meet someone else?' and I said ' I wouldn't do that, you mean a lot to me and I don't cheat'. He tells me that he loves me but doesn't trust me and I told him that if he really thought that then it's not worth it." I picked up a fry as I continued. "You can't base a relationship on lies and mistrust you know. Then the son of a bitch told me about Ashley Jenson." Phoebe had a pissed off look on her face which is the exact response I thought she'd have. "You've gotta be shitting me?"

I nodded getting caught up in the conversation. "I know right!"

Coming back to the reality that there were other people at our table.

I heard Gerald asked. "Who's Ashley Jenson?" I ate the fry and looked at Gerald.

"Ashley 'the whore' Jenson is this fake cheerleader who has been eyeing him for three months now. If you looked up slut in the dictionary you'd see a picture of her. Anyways, they were paired up together for some English report and somehow…"

I couldn't look at any of them. I stared at the wall. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"I...Um…I don't want to talk about it." I sighed."I should have ended it there." Taking a sip of water and trying to calm down I said "I fucking hate cheerleaders." I looked towards the girls. "No offense."

Rhonda spoke for the group." It's cool."

I looked back at Pheebs. "Anyways…that's what I get for dating the quarterback. I…I should have listened to you and Sam." I laughed. "Sam tried to talk me out of dating him a long time ago. He was going to kick his ass for hurting me. And I told him honey if you weren't one of my best friends I'd totally ask you out."

The two of us laughed the rest of the table oblivious to the conversation.

"So how did you two meet?" Harold asked.

I smiled. "It's a long story."

Nadine looked curious. "We have time."

The rest of the table nodded except for Phoebe and Gerald.

"Well Phoebe and I met a while back. I can't exactly remember when but we talk all the time."

I bit into the cheeseburger. Then smiled. Rhonda looked at me.

"How can you eat that?" I wiped the corner of my mouth and laughed.

"I'm sorry? What?"

She raised an eyebrow. "How can you eat that?" She pointed to my food and I shrugged.

"Because it's good… why? Don't you like stuff like this?" I popped another fry in my mouth.

"All the calories and carbohydrates in that has to be a lot…" Nadine added.

I smiled at her and replied. "Look, it tastes good and calories and carbs and all that stuff doesn't matter. If someone doesn't like you for who you are. Who cares? I eat stuff like this all the time." Phoebe smiled. The rest of the girls looked at me like a bug.

Lila spoke up. "You...you don't care about your weight?" I took another bite of the burger. "No, not really."

Two hours later we were done eating, paid the check, and were out walking.

"I am ever so glad that the school year is over." Lila said.

Harold agreed. "No more High school. Ever."

I asked to anyone listening. "You guys already had graduation?" Thad answered "Yup, last weekend, how about you?"

I smiled "Yup, two Saturdays ago."

He nodded. "Cool…cool."

I was towards the front of the group and we had to wait for the cross walk to be clear when a car came to a stop. The two guys were yelling and whistling.

"Hey Blondie, work it. I'd like to get a piece of that…"He guy hollered from the car.

Immediately Nadine thought it was her. "Oh shut up!"

He looked towards her. "Baby I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to her." He pointed to me.

I looked left and right hoping it wasn't me, but it was.

I sigh and yelled "Yeah…you wish! Betta take a good look fellas, cause you'll neva get this!" I said then started to giggle. He got out of the car and towards us.

_Oh shit._

"Baby you know you want me"

I started getting angry "Don't call me baby."

The smug ass kept talking. "You know that you should be with a fella like me. I'm fly as hell and you." He touched my arm. I immediately gave him a left hook middle of his face. He grabbed my arm tighter.

"LET GO OF MY ARM!" I tried to punch him again but he grabbed my left hand and I kicked him hard in the groin, he doubled over in pain I shoved him to the ground.

"Don't ever do that to anyone again you son of a bitch!" I kicked him in the stomach. I looked up to the driver.

"You want to try and mess with me?"

He shook his head no. "That's what I thought."

The walk sign turned on and I crossed like nothing had happened.

"Holy crap. Remind me not to mess with you." Thad said and Harold agreed and asked. "Where did you learn to do that?"

I shrugged " It happens a lot…after a while you gotta learn how to take care of yourself, you know? I feel like I don't need anyone to protect me. I'd rather do it myself."

"I think that's stupid." Lila said.

"What part is stupid relying on someone else?" I replied and she nodded.

"Girls are supposed to be dainty and delicate. Guys are supposed to protect them."

I laughed. "You're kidding right?"

I looked to Phoebe "She's kidding right?"

Lila looked pissed. "I am ever so serious. Men protect women."

"But if a guy isn't around what would you do? Let someone hurt you?"

"GIRLS!" Arnold said

We were silent and started to walk on the boardwalk. The cheer squad saw a small clothing shop that had some something 'so cute'. The three went inside.

I sighed. "Phoebe, I think I'm just going to walk around."

She looked concerned. "You want me to come with?"

I gave a slight smile." Nah, I'll be alright. I'm just going to walk down and back. I got this if you need me."

I smiled and held up the pink cell with heart charm on the antenna. She smiled and nodded. I looked over and gave a big smile to the guys "It was really nice to meet you guys."

I turned and started to walk down the boardwalk. '_I knew it was a bad idea to come back here. I haven't even been here a day and I'm already remising old times.'_

_Awesome! _

I was lost in thought until I heard footsteps behind me.

"I agree with you know." I heard a deep voice and a large shadow in front of me.

"Yeah well everyone's entitled to their own opinion." I stopped walking. "I just believe that women should be their own person and not dependant on someone."

"I told you…I agree with you." The voice said.

"Yeah but why did she have to be like that? Why wouldn't she want to be her own person?" I sighed. "I'm not her I can't think the way she thinks. And I definitely will not do what she does."

"That's because you're a strong and beautiful woman." The voice said again.

I sighed "If you're the guy from the car. I'm gonna kick your ass." I said as I turned around.

It wasn't. I stood there surprised. It was Arnold, playfully putting his hands up to his face.

"Please don't hurt me." He said smiling.

I tried to play dumb." Aren't you dating the red head?"

Still smiling he said " Yeah…why?"

"You just called me a beautiful woman. You're not trying to hit on me are you, cause that's so not cool."

He shook his head. "No just giving you a compliment and stating the obvious." He said winking.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh…um thank you." _'I think?'_

He stood next to me. "So where are you from, again?"

"Massachusetts."

I thought about what Phoebe said about Lila and being overprotective.

I yawned. "Well it was nice talking to you." I started to walk away.

"What, that's it?" He asked.

I turned. "What are you talking about?"

"Well…" He started to rub his arm. "I thought we could be friends."

"Oh, yeah, ok." I said sarcastically. "I'm staying with Pheebs."


	4. Friends?

"He wants to be friends." Phoebe looked at me but said nothing.

"What? Stop looking at me like that. You're freaking me out."

She laughed. "Sorry it's not you it's just…I was lost in thought." She lied but I ignored it, smiling "It's only 3:30. What do ya wanna do?"

She shrugged " I dunno, what do you wanna do?"

" I dunno…How about the beach?"

She smiled. " Sounds good."

We ran and got our bathing suits on, with flip-flops, shorts and tee shirts. Pheebs went down stairs to put stuff in a cooler, while I was looking for my favorite pink shirt.

"It's gotta be in here somewhere…Phoebe!" I yelled downstairs. I heard her say something but couldn't understand. I started to walk downstairs and came face to face with Arnold.

He had a pair of baggy dark cargo shorts and a over sized green jersey. He immediately looked up at me and smiled. "Hi."

"Hi." I replied smiling nervously. Then I remembered the reason for coming downstairs. _My pink shirt. _" Pheebs have you seen my shirt?"

She turned. " What shirt?"

I sighed. " My favorite pink one. You know the one I got last summer. I feel like I am running around like a chicken with its head cut off." I said and heard deep voice laugh lightly.

" I think you should go like that." The tone of his voice and the way he said it sent shivers up my spine. I looked up to see him smiling. So I am in a two piece bathing suit, it's nothing to try and be smug over.

_Men._

He was staring at my chest. I crossed my arms and started to tap my foot. "My eyes are up here football head." Once those words left my mouth I thought I would regret it. Luckily he was still as dense now as he was then. _' Some things never change.' _

He smiled " I came here to ask if you, Phoebe and Gerald wanted to catch a movie. But I see you two had plans." He pointed at the bathing suits and cooler.

"Can you hold on one sec." I asked, he nodded and I ran down the stairs, quickly pushing Phoebe into the kitchen. " I know this is going to sound weird but can we invite him in for a minute?"

She gave me a look. "What? No…no the two of us are going to the beach. Now move your ass Gertie." I walked towards the open door, smiled and heard Gerald talking to Arnold.

" Hey man, sup." Arnold said to Gerald.

" Not much you."

Arnold shrugged. " Eh, same old, same old."

Gerald nodded. "I hear ya, so what's up?"

"Oh I didn't know if you, Phoebe and Gertie wanted to go to a movie."

"Sounds like fun. I'll get Pheebs." Gerald was about to go into the kitchen when I stuck my head outside the open kitchen door.

" Hi, were going to the beach. Ready Pheebs?" I called into the other room and turned back to the guys in the hall. "Want to come with?" I asked Gerald but the two looked at each other and shrugged.

I found my shirt and as the four of us were leaving the house I turned to Arnold. "What about Lila?"

He smiled. "She's going to cheer camp with Rhonda and Nadine for a week. They left this morning."

As we were packing the car up I heard another male voice. I turned to see the familiar creep from yesterday. Sid looked at me like I was a piece of meat. It was disgusting, like he was undressing me with his eyes. Thank god I found my tee shirt.

"Hey baby." I heard behind me. "I hope you're not talking to me." I said turning around. "You betta leave her alone man, you didn't see the last guy who said that." Gerald said and Sid quickly apologized.

He asked if he could join; Pheebs said it was cool and with that we were off.

I sat in the back of Phoebe's parent's blue station wagon in-between the two guys, Gerald drove and Pheebs was in the passenger's seat. The Phoebe and I screamed. "Beach weather!"


	5. Beach Weather!

We got to the beach around 4:00 and a lot of people had left. The sun was still out and it didn't take us long to lay our stuff out. Once the lounge chairs were set up Pheebs immediately took off her shirt and shorts, prepared for tanning. As Gerald was helping Phoebe with the sun tan lotion she looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I was fully dressed sitting on the lounge chair with my sunglasses on my head. "You ok Gertie?"She asked. I was a little nervous when two guys next to me who are already undressing me with their eyes.

"Gertie." She asked.

I looked at her. "What's up?"

She took off her sunglasses "I said are you alright?"

" Uh...ya. I'm good." I said trying not to look nervous. I took off my pink shirt to reveal a pink bikini top with white polka dots then stood up and took off my shorts. It was a normal bikini bottom with draw strings on the side but both guys looked like they wanted to pounce. I rolled my eyes, put my sunglasses on and sat back on the lounge chair.

After a half hour of talking, tanning and trying not to notice the drool coming from Sid's mouth my phone rang. As I searched my bag for my cell, Sid left to go find the bathroom. After finally finding my cell, it said _Mikey._

" Who is it?" I heard Pheebs say. Sighing I replied. "Mike."

She shook her head. " Don't answer it."

But I ignored her and answered the call. "What's up?"

A relieved voice was heard on the other end. "Helga…you picked up the phone. Listen honey I'm sorry I've been acting like an ass. I trust you I do."

I sat up in the lounge chair. "Mike I don't want to hear it. It's over."

"But sweetheart, I trust you." He pleaded

I laughed. "No you don't…You know what, it doesn't even matter…its over." He paused then sounding confused he replied "What?"

"You were right, it was an unhealthy relationship and I deserve better. I'm sorry."

"But honey, what about all the good times?" He asked trying to convine me to stay with him.

I slightly smiled. "I can't…I'm sorry I just…can't go backwards…"

I stood up and continued. "You admitted that you don't trust me and you used me. You knew I cared about you and you think that I could take you back, why?"

"Because…I love you too."

"Bullshit!" I screamed as I started to pace back and forth.

"You don't because if you did then you wouldn't have slept with that…"

I felt tears started to form in my eyes. _Please don't cry._

"That whore…" I took a deep breath. "You think I didn't know about it but I did. I just…" felt a couple tears slide down my face. "I didn't want to admit because…because." I fell to my knees crying. Phoebe ran over to comfort me.

Gerald picked up the phone."Look man she can't come to the phone now." He said and accidentally put it on speaker.

"Who the hell are you?" Mike's angry voice asked.

"Not important, just don't call her again." Gerald replied.

"You don't know me. Just put Helga back on the phone." My eyes grew wide.

_Oh shit._

I looked up to see Arnold's shocked face and Gerald quickly found out how to take it off the speaker.

I screamed. "Fuck you." Hoping Mike would hear it

And with that he hung up.

"_Helga?"_


	6. Helga?

"_Helga?"_

I heard as I lay in the sand, crying over all the hurt and fear that had just occurred all at once. Mike had hurt me and embarrassed me. It was my fault because I'm the one who put a fake name out so people wouldn't judge me. I heard someone walk over. I looked up to see Sid walking back from the pretzel stand.

"Hey guys. I didn't know if anyone wanted one so I only got one for myself, but I'll share with you Gertie." He said with a wink. I looked from Sid to a very upset Arnold.

"Arnold, what happened to you man?" Sid asked him.

Clouds started to form around us. Gerald saw what was happening, rushed over and pulled at Sid's arm.

"Nothing man…um, we're leaving. You want to help me bring these chairs to the car?" Sid shrugged and followed.

Phoebe chimed in. "And, I'm…I'm going to bring the cooler. Guys wait up." She called as she left.

"Is it really you?" Arnold asked softly.

Out of all the times he could have been dense and have the whole thing go right over his head…it didn't, and I hated him for it. What am I going to say?

'_Yes it's me, I know it's been a while but I'm here now? Yeah that will blow over real well' _

I really didn't know what to say to him, so I sat there silently unable to look at him.

"Is it really you?" He asked again taking a step towards me.

I whispered just loud enough for him to hear. "Yes."

"Why didn't you just say that to begin with? You had to go around and act all fake and shit." He yelled.

_What?_

I turned to him yelling back. "I didn't act fake; the only thing that's different about me is my name. My middle name is Geraldine and my aunt's last name is Hamilton. People back home call me Gertie. I just didn't want anyone here to know I was back. Besides I go by that name already. I wasn't acting fake."

He sighed. "You're just like the rest of them."

"The rest of who?" I asked.

"The fake ass bitch girls." Arnold replied and I felt anger start to boil.

"Don't judge me; I'm not your girlfriend! You don't know me well enough to judge." I said crossing my arms.

"Ha! I grew up with you, you were a bitch then and I guess you never grew out of it."

I glared at him, took a step forward and bent down to pink up my shorts. "You're an ass. You know that?" I started to put the shorts on and continued. "To think I thought that you might have been different."

I looked up to see him glaring at me."What are you talking about?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "What do you mean what am I talking about! You're no different than me! Only difference is I got out of an unhealthy relationship and have changed a lot actually. From I hear about you..."

He took a step forward. "Don't judge me Pataki"

"Or what…what's so different now than it was before you knew it was me? Huh? Not much. As for you knowing who I really was back then, you're totally wrong. No one understood me because I wouldn't let them. You were too dense to ever see that though."

He took another step forward. "Helga, shut up!" It was then I realized he was inches in front of me and he was pissed.

"Take…it…back!" He yelled

"Take what back, football head?" I replied smirking.

Seeing me smirk made him angrier than he already was."The thing you said about my relationship, take it back."

"Why does it matter so much to you what I said?" I asked.

I saw him take a deep breath, and said. "It just does, take it back."

That's when I noticed Phoebe walking back towards us. Arnold turned and shouted to Phoebe.

"Gertie and I are going to talk for a while. I'll bring her back to your house later."

A concerned Phoebe looked at me, I shrugged and nodded. She turned and went back towards the car, turning a couple times with a worried look on her face.

"Why?" I heard him ask I turned back to the conversation.

I looked up at him. "What?"

He sat in the sand. "Why do you feel that way?"

I sat next to him. "What are you talking about Arnold-o?"

"Why would you say that about Lila?"

I let out a small laugh. "Are you serious?"

He gave me a look which made me roll my eyes. "Never mind"

We sat in silence for a couple minutes. I tried to change the subject. "So I hear you played sports."

"Yeah, I played hockey and football." He said staring out to the ocean.

"Cool." I said nodding and he followed suit.

"You ever play sports?" He asked.

"Um, only for fun with my friends, I…um…did you do anything else besides sports?"

"Yeah I was on the newspaper."

"Me too, I was the editor and had my own column." I said with a smile. Scanning the beach, my eyes settled on a couple with a picnic basket. They looked so happy.

"What kind?" He asked as he turned towards me.

"Huh? Oh it was mostly about different subjects every week. One week it would be about a sport or something in the news. Other weeks it would be a poem or short story, if I couldn't think of anything to write."

He raised an eyebrow "You and poetry?"

"Yeah football head. I have always written poetry."

"I never knew that."

"There is a lot you never knew." I said.

"Wanna fill me in?" He asked with a smirk.

"You really want to know?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I really do." He smiled…It made me go weak in the knees.

_Good thing I'm sitting down._

Then his smile faded and he quickly looked uncomfortable.

"Why did you leave?"

Sighing, I replied. "I didn't have a choice. The last night I saw you was the night I left."

"But…why?" He badgered

"My parents made me. I was forced to move in with my Aunt. She felt that I was neglected and 'No niece of hers was going to be neglected.'" I said mimicking my aunt's voice.

"I hear that you're parents came back."

He smiled again. "Yeah, about seven years ago."

I started to shiver and he took off his Green jersey, to reveal a fitted white tanktop. He was built. From what I could see, he had at least a six pack. I started shivering more at the sight of him. Thank god he couldn't tell.

"Thank you." I said as I put the jersey over my head. Then he looked at me. His warm green eyes staring back at me. I felt something wet on my face. The rain slowly started to fall. We got up and started walking back towards the parking lot. Within seconds it started to downpour. We ran, laughing the whole way. Phoebe and the others had left so we hopped on a local bus.

The moment I sat down I heard my phone. It was Phoebe.

"Are you ok?" She asked

"Yeah I'm fine, why?" I looked at Arnold who was just smiling and looking out the window.

"Because it's 8, and I haven't heard from you." I heard on the other line, I laughed and said. "Oh I'm sorry mom, I lost track of time."

"Ha, ha, ha, I'm just making sure you're alright. You're still with Arnold?" Phoebe asked.

I looked back to see him still smiling and staring off into space."I know and yes." I replied. "Alright well my parents left earlier to visit my grandparents for a couple days. I'm having a party so come back as soon as you can."

"You got it and thanks Pheebs." I said smiling into the phone

"For what?" I heard her ask.

"Everything. We will be there soon."

"K, Love ya bitch."

I smiled. "Love you too."

When I turned back to Arnold he had a strange look on his face. "It was Phoebe." He said nothing, just nodded. We quickly got off the bus and walked towards Pheebs in silence. When we stood in front of her house, I was about to say something when the front door opened. Gerald poked his head out. "What are you guys doing outside? Come on in and join the party."


	7. The party

**Hello I would like to thank you all that like the story so far…This is my first fanfic ever and I do not in anyway own Hey Arnold, because if I did there would already be another movie **

DarkAngel866

I handed him back his jersey and I quickly ran upstairs to change into dark blue jeans a red tee shirt and black flip flops. Then I walked around to see a lot of familiar faces.

_Yikes! It's like a fricken reunion._

Looking around the room I saw Sid sitting on the couch with a tall, portly man. Harold. Who was sitting next to a tall slim girl with brownish hair. I'm guessing Patty. Other familiar faces looked like Stinky, Sheena, some chick named Gloria, and a bunch of other people I couldn't recognize. There are a lot of red and blue aerosol cups and soda bottles out and the music was cranked up loud. When I started to walk into the living room a tall slender woman came up and hugged me.

"Oh m-my god-d, I...I…I haven't seen…y-you in a l…long time" She said trying her best not to slurring her words. She leaned in close and giggled. "I…I think someone…must have…" Then burst into laughter.

Gerald came over and said " It's alright, Sheena. Why don't you sit down for a while." Then Gerald looked at us. " I think someone spiked the punch. She's kind of a light weight." He said smiling.

I noticed Phoebe walking towards me and dragging me into the kitchen. It was just the two of us in there and she started opening more snack bags and not saying a word.

I decided to break the silence.

"Does anyone else know it's me…besides you and Gerald and Arnold?"

She started pouring the chips in a nearby bowl and replied. "No Why?"

I grabbed another bag. "I dunno, Sheena thought she knew me and I wasn't sure if someone mentioned anything."

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Sheena acts that way every time she was one drink, she says that to around her, she's such a lightweight."

She laughed then turned to me. "And a lush." We both started to laugh until she had a sad and sour look on her face.

"What's wrong Pheebs?"

She sighed. "About Arnold. I don't want you to get hurt. He's not the same as he was before you left."

I turned and walked towards the fridge. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes I do Helga, I know you too well, and I know that if you do fall for him again you are going to get hurt again. The way he looks at you and acts around you. Don't trust it. He's done it before. It's all a game to him. Just be careful. "

I heard what she said as I searched the fridge for something good and then I saw it.

Rum.

I picked it up, as well as 2 trays of ice cubes and a blender.

" Phoebe do you have any juice?" I asked smiling then I hear her sigh then ask as she started to turn around.

"What kind?"

I shook my head. " It doesn't matter."

She walked to the fridge and said." We have orange, cranberry and grapefruit."

"Can I use them?" I smiled towards my Asian friend.

"Which ones?"

I smiled. "All."

She smiled back, knowing what I was thinking. "Sure." She said.

I put in all the juices, one tray of ice cubes, and rum…mostly rum.

After I poured the drink into two glasses, Phoebe and I walked in the other room to join the party, leaving behind the chips that we were going to put out.

I bumped into Arnold and almost spilled my drink. When he apologized I could smell alcohol on his breath. He quickly grabbed me and pulled me against his chest, lifted my chin and started to lean in. I pushed him away "What are you doing? You have a girlfriend!"

He yelled. "It was like you were trying to throw yourself at me earlier so I'm reacting now!"

"What the fuck are you talking about!" I screamed back, walking around him.

He had a smug look on his face. "The whole time you've been here. You want me and you know it."

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms against my chest. "Don't be an ass Arnold-o. You're not that cute."

"Come on you know you want me." He stared into my eyes and pulled me close. I quickly got out of his grip.

"What about Lila?" I asked, trying to back away from him.

"What about her?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"She's your girlfriend"

"So…?" He shrugged his shoulders and gave a half smile. "She's not here." He took a step forward and tried to pull me close again.

"What do you mean so?" I asked trying to get out of his grip, almost causing my drink to spill again.

"She and I have an open relationship." He said attempting to pull me towards him.

"That's suppose to make it ok?" I said pushing him away

"Don't be such a prude Pataki." He said backing up.

I put my drink down and pointed at him. Out of all the things in my life, I was not in any way a prude. I've been hurt too many times to ever imagine doing that to someone else. To hurt someone physically isn't as bad as hurting someone emotionally. It's a lot worse. But I'd never tell him that.

I stared at him and said. "I'm not a prude I just don't believe in cheating, even if it is an open relationship. Why would you think I am? You don't know me from a hole in the wall. Don't pretend like you do because you don't. "

" Yeah, alright, I don't know you at all even though I grew up with you and knew how you felt about me."

I put down my drink on the table next to me." Firstly, I haven't seen you in what? Nine years…and when you did know me? You never knew me at all. You saw the facade of who I was, but not who I am. So you know what…" I sighed. "It's not worth it."

He said nothing. I picked up my drink and walked to the other room taking a big gulp before trying to find Phoebe.

I saw the majority of the guys had beers in their hands and had a lot of red aerosol cups on one end of a table and the other side had a bunch of blue aerosol cups. I noticed that two men stood on at the table (one guy on each side) both holding ping pong balls.

Beer pong.

Gerald came up to me with a look on his face. " Are you ok?" He asked.

" Um…yeah." I said, trying to smile. He looked behind me then back towards me.

" You sure?" He asked again.

I looked at him and nodded. He then turned and continued. "Harold challenged Stinky to a beer pong tournament. Sid and Iggy are on Stinky's team and Curly and Eugene are on Harold's.

I heard someone say " Can you believe she said that I mean who does she think she is, you know?" I saw someone talking to Phoebe and Sheena. Phoebe looked at me and motioned me to come over, which I did.

The woman who was just speaking to Phoebe smiled at me and introduced herself as Patty.

"Hi, I'm Gertie." I looked around the room. Then at my glass that was almost empty.

" You guys want to go into the kitchen and talk?" Patty asked and we all agreed. So all the girls filed into the kitchen, while the men played beer pong.

"Ick, men." Patty said as I got two glasses out of the cabinets and the girls sat at the table. I started putting more ice cubes, juice and rum into the blender and served them some drinks.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked. Just then, there were shouts coming from the other room.

Patty laughed. "Are you kidding? Listen to them. Men are loud obnoxious and crazy."

Phoebe laughed. "That's your boyfriend, not all men."

Patty rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yeah, ok." She took a sip of her drink then continued.

"So like I was asking Sheena earlier, What the hell is Arnold doing here? _Li__-la _isn't here."

I played dumb. " What wrong with Lila and Arnold?"

Patty smiled at me. " You're new so I'll fill you in. Lila was not only the head cheerleader but well known as the slut of Hillwood High. Then there is Arnold, a football player who is a major player and has been in love with Lila, forever."

" If he is in love with Lila, how is he a player?" I asked then noticed that Sheena was almost out cold. I looked to Phoebe. " Is she going to be alright, I mean is she staying over here tonight or should we help her get home?"

I saw Patty and Phoebe smile. " She can stay here." Phoebe said. " Is there someone we can call to not have them worry or it's cool?" I asked.

Patty smiled and said. "It happens a lot. They know she is here, so it's ok. But it's really nice that you asked."

The three of us helped her upstairs, we passed the men in the living room, who were oblivious to the fact that we were there. Once we reached one of the spare rooms, we put her in an open sleeping bag, with a blanket on top of her and a pillow under her head. We placed a bowl next to her in case she got sick.

Then we went back to the kitchen and I smiled. " You guys want to play cards?" They agreed and as they sat down, I made more drinks and got the playing cards.

I heard Patty say " So yeah, the three most popular girls in school Lila the slut, Rhonda the rich and Nadine the follower. The only reason they are is because of their reputations. Rhonda throws rich parties, Lila always acts the way she does to every guy, no matter who it is. And Nadine use to be cool but does anything the other two ask her to do. It also helps that Rhonda and Lila are dating some of the most popular guys at school."

"So I take it you don't like cheerleaders." I said with a half smiled.

She smiled back. " Not at all, I mean Harold is into sports and all that but I will never EVER be a cheerleader."

Then her smiled faded. "That slut Nadine keeps thinking she is going to steal Harold away from me but that's not going to happen. Over my dead body."

"Remind me again, how is Arnold a-" I was about to ask but was interrupted.

" How is Arnold a what?" I heard a deep voice followed by the sound of the door. We all looked towards the sound to find the Stinky, Sid, Harold, Gerald and Arnold standing there. Gerald and Harold walks toward their girlfriends and gave them both hugs.

" What happened to the other guys?" Phoebe asked looking at her cards.

Gerald smiled " They left a couple minutes ago, something about going to another party. Where's Sheena?"

"We brought her upstairs" I said then got up to get the blender. " You guys want the last of it and both girls smiled and nodded.

I divided the drink into the three glasses and the guys pulled chairs up to the table.

" What's ya playin'" Sid asked.

" Crazy eights." I said smiling.

Harold said. " Honey, it's 11:00 and I have to work tomorrow, maybe we should get going."

Gerald looked concerned. "You're not driving are you."

Patty smiled. " Nope, we walked. You know my house isn't that far. Harold's sleeping over."

Harold's face started turning red and Patty gave a smile.

" Hey, you two want to hang out tomorrow...uh…tonight? It can be like a girls night." She said smiling as she looked at the guys.

Pheebs and I said in unison "Sounds like fun." A couple minutes later Patty and Harold left.

" Ya' know fellas I gotta get up tomorrow for work so I betta get going. I'm gunna take the bus home." Stinky said with a fake yawn.

Gerald gave him a look. " You're going to the other party, huh."

"Yeah, but I'm taking the bus there. So I'll see you guys later." With that he was on his way to the next party.

" Yeah and if you want I can take Sheena home. We can take a cab to her house and then I'll walk home." Sid said.

Gerald raised an eyebrow " You sure it's a good idea Sid?"

Sid smiled. " I promise I won't do anything stupid."

Phoebe chimed in. " Let's see what she says. We'll go from there."

When we all stood up I sat back down. Phoebe looked at me. " You ok Gertie?"

I smiled. "I'm alright, I think all the rum's starting to get to me." I said standing up again noticing the guys had smiles on their faces.

When we reached the front hall we said our goodbyes to Stinky and went to check on Sheena. Phoebe and I kneeled down next to her and gently woke her up.

She had a smile on her face. " Hi… Phhhoebbe. What's up." She was dazed.

"Sheena. How are ya doing hun?" I asked softly.

"I'm…I'm alright" she said as she sat up.

"Here you go." Gerald came in with two pieces of bread and a small glass of water. She ate it slowly and started to sober up.

I asked her. " Sheena, you want to go home? Or do you want to stay here?"

She sat eating some bread before answering. " Is it alright if I go home? Is that ok?"

Phoebe smiled and replied. " Of course you can. We just didn't know what you wanted to do. Is it alright if Sid takes you home?"

She gave a big smile and nodded.

We made her drink a couple more glasses of water and three slices of bread, hopefully getting most of it out of her system.

After they left I asked Pheebs. "You want to watch a movie?"

She nodded. " Is it cool if it is after we clean up a little?"

I smiled. " Yeah, it's cool."

I heard Arnold behind me. " I can help…If you want."

She nodded and we all cleaned up the living room for the next hour. It was mostly clean. Then I went into the kitchen to make some popcorn and to clean the blender. I was at the sink starting to clean when I heard the door behind me.

" So Pheebs what movie did you pick out?"

I heard nothing. Instead I felt two strong hands grip my waist and hot breath at the back of my neck. Arnold.

I heard him whisper " Great party huh?"

"Please go away." I could smell his cologne. It smelled really good.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered and I kept telling myself not to react.

"Arnold, you're full of it. Please let go of me and leave me alone." I tried to shake out of his grip but he is a lot stronger than me.

"You've always been the one, why can you understand that. We were meant for each other." He whispered again.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say football head, just please let me go…leave me alone."

He kissed the back of my neck, his arms grabbing my waist tighter and bringing him closer to me.

" Football head…" He sighed. "I missed that too, I missed you so much. You're the one Helga and you know it."

_Do not fall apart, don't react Helga, it will be alright. Play it cool. _He kissed the back of my neck again and left a trail of kisses from the back of my neck to my earlobe and I felt the huge hard budge in his pants

_Oh my god, I gotta get outta here. Don't fall apart. _

Then I heard Patty's words ring in my head "_Arnold, a football player who is a major player and has been in love with Lila, forever." _I jabbed him in the stomach, pushing him away from me, and wiped me hands on my shirt. I grabbed the popcorn and began walking into the other room, when he yelled.

" What the fuck is the matter with you Pataki?"

I turned. "What are you talking about? Didn't we already have this conversation?"

"Don't change the subject just because you want me and for some reason you are resisting, but…"

"I don't think that's it at all Arnold-o. I think it's because you want me. Bad. Isn't that right? You can't resist me and want me. Not just for sex but in general. It's true isn't it?"

He said nothing.

_I took that as a yes_.

"You feel like youcan't live without me. You only decided to go out with Lila because I was gone. That secretly you're settling for her and you are so unhappy with it all you deal with little miss slut and cheat all the time to fill the void of the one you lost. Isn't that right?"

He stood there stunned.

Helga?" I heard from the other room.

"Gotta go we'll talk later." I said turning around and took one step towards the door when he grabbed me, spun me around and pulled me towards him.

"No we'll talk now" he said as he pulled the bowl out of my hands.

I pushed him away.

"Later." I said seductively then kissed him on the cheek and left the room, leaving Arnold dumbfounded.

"Phoebe!" I shouted, trying my best to leave the situation in the kitchen behind me. I walked into the living room, seeing her bent down and looking through the movie collection. She turned as she heard me and said " Helga are you o-" I grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs.

Dragging her into her room I began to tell her the events that had happened moments ago. After she took in everything I said, she said nothing. She walked over towards the door, locking it and said.

"I told you so…"

I screamed at her " What do you mean '_I told you so'_" Mimicking her.

" Exactly what I said. Arnold is a horny bastard that will try to mess around with anyone he hasn't before. Helga, he enjoys the chase, it makes him want you more." A worried Phoebe said.

I said honestly. " But Pheebs I think he likes me I'm not sure if he does or not, he's hard to read.

"Do you know how many times he has played women like fiddles? Please don't believe him." She said rolling her eyes

The once honest expression on my face, turned into a devilish smile. " Would it be wrong to give him a taste of his own medicine."

She looked at me funny. " Huh?"

"Nah…that would be mean…" I said and she smiled.

" It would be kind entertaining. To see a player be played." She said smiling.

I shook my head "Phoebe, I was kidding. You know how I feel about cheating. Doesn't matter who it is or what kind of relationship they have, it's still cheating."

"The more you struggle against it, the more he will try to get you. Remember, he loves the chase."

I rolled my eyes. " What if I just tried to be friends with him…you know get to know him and not do anything I'm against or will regret."

She gave me a _'Yeah, right' _look. " If you do that you will get emotionally attached, and he might too. It's too risky. But if you do decide to do that…it will have to be around Gerald and I or tell me EVERYTHING and be totally honest. I don't want it to get out of hand or too far. You got it Pataki?"

I nodded and sighed. " I don't know what to do Pheebs." I walked over and sat on her bed. "All I know is that it won't be easy for me to get hurt, especially after Jake…" I sighed and sat on her bed. She joined me, giving me a great big hug. I cried into her shirt.

" I still…dd…on't know what to do…without him…" I said, then cried harder into her shirt while she held me tighter and whispered "I know, I will all be alright."

After fifteen minutes of talking and crying, we went downstairs. The boys were sitting on the couch eating popcorn. When they heard us coming,they noticed me first. I guess they could tell I have been crying.

Gerald got up " You alright?" He asked me.

I gave a weak smile and heard Pheebs say. "Yeah, we've just been talking about you know…"

He nodded and I looked behind me. " You told him." She nodded and I continued "Seriously Pheebs!"

She nodded again and I turned back towards him. "Gerald, please tell me that you haven't told anyone."

"I haven't told anyone and I promise, I won't. It's not my business." He said.

I looked to see Arnold confused but quiet. Pheebs and I walked into the living room and sat down.

Arnold looked at me. "You ok?"

I nodded. "I'll be alright. I'm going to go get some soda." I looked around as I got up. "You guys want anything?" They all shook their heads so I went into the kitchen and grabbed a soda when I saw Arnold enter the kitchen.

'_Déjà vu eh football head?_

"Are you sure you're alright Helga?"

"I'm fucking fabulous, how about yourself?" I laughed and sat down at the table.

He gave me a questioning look so I replied. "I figured you were going to ask 20 questions, so I thought I'd sit down."

He followed suit and crossed his arms on the table. "I'm going to ask again. What's wrong? You were crying and I want to know why."

"Why, what?"

"Why were you crying?" He continued to give me a look.

"Why do you care?" I asked opening the soda can.

"Because I do and I really want to know."

I sighed and leaned back. "What do you want to know?"

"Why did you leave?"

I sighed again realizing it's going to be a long conversation.

"There were a lot of reasons."

He sighed and leaned forward. "Such as…"

"My aunt wanted me to live with her."

"And…"

"And…I wanted to be the real me."

"The real you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes that's right hair boy, the real me. It's true that I use to have a scowl on my face and acted like a tomboy, but it doesn't mean that, that's all I was."

He nodded. "You didn't leave because of me did you?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"No football head, the world doesn't revolve around you. You were my childhood crush and once I moved I could see everything clearly. And you know what?"

"What's that?" He asked with a grin.

"I realized how you affected everything about me."

He smiled wider. "Oh yeah, is that right."

"I saw things in a different light, I thought of how stupid I was because of you." I said taking a sip of soda and smiling.

"Oh." He said angrily. "I was the reason you were stupid, you're going to blame me for all that?"

"Like I said before hair boy, the world doesn't revolve around you. No I'm not blaming you for anything."

"Then what are you saying Helga?" He had an angry and confused look on his face.

"I'm trying to say thank you…sheesh" I took another sip of soda

"Thank you for what?"

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have met the love of my life." I started to think about Jake and it made me happy and upset all at the same time.

"What? The love of your life? Mike was the love of your life?"

I laughed "He was far from it. His name was Jake."

"So are you still with him?" He asked which broke me out of the trance.

I glared at him. "If I just broke up with Mike why would I be with Jake?"

"I dunno." He said and I decided to be bold and ask a question to steer clear of the subject.

"Why are you with Lila?"

"What?" He asked.

"I asked why you are dating her. I mean if you both cheat on each other then why?"

"I care about her a lot and we've been dating a long time. She's pretty and popular and can be funny at times." He said looking like he had to think about it.

"So is that all it is? You know that looks and popularity can fade away. I'm just wondering, based on all the information I have gotten since I've been back is that your relationship is only skin deep. If that is true, I'm sorry but I think that sucks."

"Don't judge me."

"I'm not football head you wanted to know about me and I want to know about you too."

He smirked. "How long did you date Jake for?"

"Two and a half years. Don't change the subject. Is that all it is with Lila? Why do you cheat on her?"

He sighed. "My relationship with Lila is complicated..."

_Please don't tell me he got her pregnant. _

He sighed again and said. "After you left, you're right it felt like there was a void. There wasn't anyone to pay special attention to me by picking on me and calling me names. Then suddenly Lila asks me if I want to go out with her. This didn't make sense, until one drunken night a year ago when she told me you asked her not to. I started thinking about the last night I saw you. I was confused but felt something for you, which confused me more…" He stopped talking and got a soda out of the fridge.

He sat down and continued.

"I know what you've probably heard about me and it's true the way I have acted. The things I've said." He looked into my eyes and I saw pain and guilt. He shook his head. "I haven't been perfect Helga, but for once in a really long time I want to be honest with someone. I don't like who I am. I haven't for a long time. You're right about Lila, she is only skin deep. It sounds immature but I have cheated on her so it doesn't hurt as much. Without realizing it she isolated me from all of my friends and had me 'fit' into her type of lifestyle."

He ran his fingers through his hair.

"I miss hanging out with Gerald. We were so close and he saw what I didn't. I was so stupid to be so oblivious to everything. I saw you and it's like everything became clearer. For that, I thank you. I just wish things were the way they use to be, even though you can't go back in time."

I smiled and held my hand out "Friends?"

He smiled back and shook my hand "Friends."

Ta-Da finally done. Hope you liked it. The next chapter is coming soon.


	8. Sweet temptation

I smiled and held my hand out "Friends?"

He smiled back and shook my hand "Friends."

"I miss you too man." We heard behind us.

Arnold turned around " How much did you hear?" He asked the person behind him.

Gerald smiled. " Enough." He sat down at the table and I stood up and walked next to the stove.

" I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry. I'm going to make something, you guys want any?" I asked.

They smirked. " What are you making?" Arnold asked me.

As I was about to answer when Phoebe walked in. She stared at me then looked to the boys, confused she asked. " So, what up guys?"

I smiled to her and asked. "I got hungry and was about to make something. You want any?"

"What are ya gonna make?" Pheebs asked.

I looked at her and smiled. " You want sweet or spicy?"

She smiled back. " Eh, we'll do spicy tonight. Something sweet."

" Cookies, cake or brownies with ice cream?" I asked, grabbing a bowl from a nearby cabinet.

"How about, cookies" Gerald asked.

"What kind? Sugar, chocolate chip, oatmeal…" I asked everyone.

"Chocolate chip…you make the best chocolate chip cookies." Phoebe said smiling.

"Chocolate chip it is, then." I smiled back and started to collect all the ingredients and put them on the counter. Then I started to mix it all together.

"So, you want to play basketball later today with Stinky, Sid and Harold?" Gerald asked Arnold.

"Sounds like fun." He replied smiling.

After the boys talked about sports, and the good old times and caught up with everything in-between for a half hour. The cookies were done.

" Alright guys, they are done but really hot. So be careful." I said but Gerald quickly got up and took a cookie.

" Hot…hot!, but so good." He tried to say between bites.

Phoebe got up and got a cookie. " Helga this is the best batch yet." She said smiling.

Arnold joined them, took a bite of the cookie and closed his eyes. When he opened them he smiled with half lidded eyes. " This is one of the best cookies I have ever tasted."

I took a small cookie and popped most of it into my mouth. " Eh, it's alright." I said smiling. " I've made better."

We took them into the other room, Gerald grabbed a gallon of milk and Arnold grabbed four glasses. For the rest of the night we watched some romantic comedy and ate cookies with milk. I looked over and Pheebs was snuggled up against Gerold-o. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Arnold thinking the same thing. He gave me a look, I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

When the two love birds were almost asleep when I heard Arnold ask. " Phoebe, it's getting late. Is it cool if I sleep over?"

Yawning replying "Sure Arnold", sighed and snuggled back up to Gerald. After another ten minutes they were both fast asleep.

I felt hot breath next to my ear and a deep voice whisper "Wanna talk in the other room?"

I quickly turned around to see his face inches away from mine and whispered back.

"We're just friends."

He smiled. " I know Pataki, I just wanted to talk."

Taking a deep breath I replied. " Ok. Let's go."

We both got up and as I started to walk up the stairs I had an uneasy feeling.

_I have to be careful…Arnold is a horny bastard that will try to mess around with anyone he hasn't before… he enjoys the chase, it makes him want you more."_

"Phoebe, stay out of my head." I whispered to myself as I reached the top step. I looked up see him staring at me. " Stay here a minute, okay?" I nodded and watched him go in the spare bed room and walk out with blankets and two pillows. A raised an eyebrow and asked. " How did you know they would be in there?" It sounded stupid but I decided to ask. " I noticed them when we were walking upstairs, follow me" he said and we walked up the set of stairs that led to the roof.

Once we had reached the top he laid down the blankets and the pillows on a dark blue chair. We walked to sit in two green chairs nearby.

Phoebe's roof looked bigger than the last time I was here. She has a huge table with four big comfy chairs near the left corner, a big chair in the right across from that is a small green house.

I sat Indian style and faced him. " So, What's up?"

He smiled. " I wanted to catch up."

I internally rolled my eyes but put a smile on my face. " Ok, you first."

He looked confused. " Me first, what?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Tell me about…whatever you want to tell me. You start the conversation."

"Alright, um…what is the most serious relationship you've been in?"

I raised an eyebrow. " I'm gonna have to say about three years ago, with Jake. "

He leaned back. " Who's this Jake guy anyways?"

I sighed. " It's not important, what is the most serious relationship you've been in?"

"Don't change the subject yet. Who's Jake?" He asked.

I stared at my hands and took a deep breath. " Jake Adams was…" I sighed again feeling tears start to form and I looked up to see Arnold for a split second then looked at my hands again.

"He was the love of my life, he was everything to me. After I moved in with my aunt, the thought of never seeing you again, well…It hurt a lot. Then I met some friends and after a year or two I met Jake. He was sixteen, tall and very handsome."

" Sixteen? Isn't that a little young?" He interrupted.

" It would be if I wasn't fourteen at the time." I rolled my eyes sighed again remembering it all.

" He gave me my first real kiss one summer night at his friend's birthday party. H-"

" I thought you're first real kiss was with me?" He interrupted again, raising an eyebrow.

" Would you let me finish the story!" I yelled. He nodded as I continued. "He just…he made me feel so special and alive, and things I thought I could never feel. We dated for three years and then…" I looked up and gave a small smile. " He proposed to me on our anniversary. It was the happiest day of my life. Then…he did something stupid."

"What's that?" He asked leaning forward.

I took in a deep breath. "A month after his graduation, he joined the army. He said something about wanting to take care of me, wanting to build a life together. In his mind the easiest way was to join the army. " I said looking at him and he waited for me to continue.

"Within a month they shipped him overseas and we wrote letters and talked every chance we could, but…" I felt tears start to fall, he reached over and brushed a few away. " But…but his group…his group was out one morning… and…and a bomb went off nearby." I looked away again feeling more tears flow down my face. " No one… made it out alive."

I started sobbing and he got out of his chair and hugged me. I hugged him back and he rubbed my back as I cried into his shirt. " I loved him…more than anything…and they took him away from me." I cried harder.

"Shhh. It's not your fault. It's not." He pulled away slightly and lifted my chin. " It's not your fault." He stroked my cheek. " Ok?" He asked. I nodded and he kissed my forehead, then we both sat back down in the two chairs.

I took a deep breath and said. "How about you? What is the most serious relationship you've been in?"

"This is going to sound weird…" He said uncomfortably.

"Football head I just bared my soul to you. Let me guess. Lila."

He shook his head no.

All he said was "You."

"Um…what?"

"That's right Pataki. You thought I was going to say Lila, but it's not. You are right about her. I've said that to you since the beginning. But you…" He looked away. "You are a complex person. I mean you're sarcastic, and mean as hell."

"Thanks…I think?"

He shook his head. " Not just that, your beautiful, funny, and great to be around." He looked at me.

" If you feel that way, why are you with Lila? I mean it sounds like you're in an unhealthy relationship. Not judging, just saying." I said.

He sighed. " I know that you're right. People in the past have said the same thing. I don't know why. I really don't, but being around you has made things clear."

"I've been here a day and your saying that?"

He shrugged. " I know it sounds weird, but yeah."

"What's your favorite kind of music." I asked as I leaned back, trying to change the subject.

"Eh, mostly hip hop and jazz, u?"

"Hip hop and rock. Mostly rock. You know alternative and metal types of rock. I don't know I guess a little bit of everything. My band usually plays rock."

"Band?"

I nodded. " We play a lot of covers but we also have our own songs that we throw in the mix." Then I remembered. " Shit, I totally forgot about next Saturday." I pulled out my cell.

The time read 2:30AM but I dialed Sam's number anyway.

A sleepy voice picked up the phone. " He..hello?"

"Sammy…it's Gertie."

"Are you in trouble?" A worried voice asked.

" No I was just wondering about Saturday…are we playing at the club?"

" Yeah, We'll come pick you up on Friday."

"It's alright Sam, you don't have to. Phoebe and I will go with some friends. We'll meet you Friday night." I smiled at Arnold and he smiled back.

"All right hun. What about Mike?" Sam asked

"What about him?" I stood up and started to pace back and forth.

"You know he'll be there right?"

"Yeah and I don't care. Because he knows I'll be bringing dessert with me." I continued to pace, a small smile forming on my face.

"You're bringing him? Are you kidding me? Wait…you're not…are you?"

I sat back down. "Am I what?" I asked.

"Are you falling for him again? I won't let you, first him then Jake. I'm not about to see you get hurt. I will personally kick his ass."

"No, not at all" I said confused. "It's not going to happen, I'll call you tomorrow." I told him.

" Love you girl." Sam said

" Love you too." I said as I hung up and turned to look at Arnold.

"It's getting late. Maybe we should go downstairs and get some sleep." I got and walked towards the door when I felt a strong hand wrap around my arm.

"I thought we could talk a little longer." He said and as I turned I realized he was close behind me. I tried to take a step back and bumped into the wall. He placed his left hand against the wall next to me and the other brushed a piece of hair behind my ear and gently stroked my cheek. We were so close that his body was practically up against mine. He leaned and whispered.

" Look Pataki, I'm not going to lie, I am really attracted to you…" I tried struggle but he quickly continued. " But I haven't been able to talk to anyone like this in years. I really want to get to know you and be friends." He smiled and I felt his head lean on my shoulder, take a deep breath, then as he raised it slightly he whispered in my ear. " It's really hard to though. You." He grabbed my waist with his right hand and pulled me completely against him.

_He smells really good. I can't give in, I can't. But he smells so good. He feels so good. Maybe I could enjoy it for a minute. _

Without thinking I put my head against his shoulder and ran my hand from the back of his neck up to his hair and ran my fingers through his hair. I felt him put his hand lower and he grabbed my ass. I tried to play it cool and not let it show how I was feeling. I'm not sure if it did or not. When I felt the bulge in his pants I kissed his neck. He picked me up, put me up against the wall my thighs around his hips. He kissed my neck and my fingers continued to run through his hair a couple times then stopped.

" We can't do this." He whispered in my ear but still holding me.

"Huh?" I asked coming back to reality.

'_What the hell am I doing?'_

He said again. " We can't do this."

He looked at the expression on my face, kissed my neck once. I tried not to react.

_'Come back to reality, this isn't right. You can't do this.' _

Noticing my reaction he began grinding into me again. I gripped his hips tighter. " Oh Helga." I heard him whisper against my ear and I ran my fingers slide down his back. When I let out a small moan, he picked me up and brought me to one of the big chairs I started to grind back. He ran his hands under my shirt and stopped. He picked me up again, set me down on the same chair and walked away running his finger through his hair.

" We can't do this...that…you know. I want to be friends. It would be wrong to do anything." That's when I realized everything that just went on. It was if my brain shut off for a while and hormones took over. " I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened."

He couldn't look at me. "I want to be friends. I really do. And if we are we can do that. Or anything like that. So I'm really sorry too."

I nodded and said "You know, it's getting late maybe we should go downstairs and get some sleep."

He agreed and we slept in separate sleeping bags on either side of the living room.


	9. Dreaming and flashbacks

I heard a small voice. It was saying my name. I opened my eyes and immediately shut them to shield away the bright light. As I tried to open my eyes again I saw violet colored walls and my small Asian friend staring at me, very concerned. "Helga. How are you feeling honey??" I sat up and laid back down. My head was pounding. I put all my thoughts together and formed words. "What happened??" I asked. Phoebe sat on the edge of the blue covered mattress. "You…don't remember?" She asked and I shook my head no. She continued saying "You passed out last night ." _What is she talking about? _I thought to myself. "But Pheebs we baked cookies and Gerald and Arnold slept over, right??" She gave me a look that said _seriously Helga_??_ "No_… we were talking, you started to slur words and then you passed out. Gerald helped me carry you upstairs I helped you get undressed and into bed. Arnold left a long time before that. Lila was meeting him somewhere. Why??" I sat up again and grabbed my head. "Can I have some aspirin??" She smiled. "Already done and some tomato juice, it helps me. I thought it might help you too." I smiled at her as I got off the bed and took the aspirin. My back was towards her as I heard her ask. "You're not starting to think about him again, are you??" I coughed. "Helga?" I put on a smile as I turned around. "No Phoebe." She smiled back. "Bull shit!" She said and I grabbed the clothes and walked to the bathroom.

It was a dream? It was just a dream? I laughed quietly as I looked into the mirror. My hair is a tossed every which way; the look of mascara is splattered over my face. That when I put all the pieces together.

Oh my god…

I kept thinking to myself as I started to wash my hair with raspberry shampoo ' _I know I'm not falling for him again…I can't be. I won't let myself. Not after last time. Never again.' _The only one who knew the reasons I left this stupid town. She was the only reason I came back. Not for him, I never wanted to see him again. Phoebe even promised me that she would never mention his name again. It took me months for anyone to mention the words ice cream.

The day I left was the day we I mean they saved the neighborhood. The day I told him I loved him. It was a type of true young love that was rare but unrequited. It broke me. After the feeling that my _secret _was saved I entered my house and came face to face with Veronica, my seventeen year old cousin. She was five foot five blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was beautiful, smart and was well dressed. When I saw her I immediately turned on the cold facade I showed the world to hide myself; too scared to show the world who I was for the fear of being hated for it. My cousin followed me to my room… It was like it was just yesterday….

FLASHBACK

I tried to take the stairs two at a time but she followed close behind me. "Leave me alone!!" I yelled over my shoulder as I opened my bedroom door. She caught the door before I slammed it. "I want to talk to you, I haven't seen you in a long time Helga, and I wanted to catch up." I heard her say as I sat on the bed, trying to avoid the look on her face. She grabbed both my hands and forces me to look at her. "I know that you're trying this whole bad girl, bitch facade. I know I've been there, but this isn't you." I laughed as I stared into her eyes and replied. "You think you now me?" I grabbed my hands away, stood up and put my hands on my hips. "You don't know a thing about me sister. Helga Pataki is bad. This is me. Nothing more, nothing less so get use to it." She let out a small chuckle. "You remind me of myself at that age." She stood up and walked towards me. "I was rejected at an early age from my family, always the one that was left out. So I acted like a bitch to put everyone at arms length. I couldn't handle the reality I truly wanted. I didn't want them to know." Veronica put her left hand on my shoulder and continued. "I didn't want **him** to know." I shoved her hand away from me and stomped back to the bed. Sitting down I started to look at my shoes as if they were the most interesting thing I had ever seen. I felt the bed move and Veronica said "Helga I want to help you. Look at me." I stared up at her and felt tears in my eyes. She read me like a book and I didn't want help. Dr. Bliss already helps me. Veronica smiled as she put her hand on mine. "I know what it feels like to be rejected by parents. Feeling shafted aside because of a sister. Trust me I know. Olga is just like Amy. And you know my award winning, special older sister Amy. Always perfect in every way. Blah blah blah." She rolled her eyes then smiled at me. "I know they left me home so many times, all my life because Amy had something that was too important to miss and they left me home. It didn't even faze them. Amy was always important. I just…wasn't." A tear slid down her face. And looked deep into my eyes, I saw myself and we cried together. Nothing had to be said, we both just understood and I gave up and cried.

We talked for the next couple hours. We were both sitting on the bed; he took the ribbon out of my hair and started to brush it as we talked. We covered everything from Olga being perfect, my alcoholic mother and self absorbed father. Finally we were on the topic of Arnold. I explained how we met, how I liked him and why. It brought us to what had happened between earlier in the day. She looked up. "Did he kiss you back??" I thought about it. "Well it was the heat of the moment. It was out of the blue, he…he, I mean I…no. No he didn't." I looked at the floor and heard her say. "I can help you. You can come down to my place for the summer; you can see what it's like to be yourself in front of people that don't know you. It will be like starting over." I turned around to see her smiling and I smiled back. I was sick of being mean, I was sick of being judged. I nodded. "K, Veronica I'll do it." She smiled back. I called Phoebe to ask her to meet me at my house in 10 minutes. Veronica called her friend Joan. When the two came over they dragged me to the bathroom. Veronica piped up and said. "You need to let your personality shine through, a makeover for a new Helga."

Next thing I knew I had two nicely shaped eyebrows, my hair had been layered with brown highlights and a mani pedi. I sat on my bed and waited for my nails to dry while the girls went through my closet. Getting rid of all pink jumpers and they turned my pink bow into a choker/ necklace, they had sewed a silver charm heart on the front with a button in the back. I hugged Phoebe goodbye as the phone rang. The caller ID showed Arnold's number.

Phoebe picked it up and put it on speaker. "Hello." She asked, and there was a pause. "H-hi is…um...Helga there??" Phoebe smiled as she asked. "Arnold is that you?" A shaky voice replied. "Um…yeah, hi Phoebe." Veronica and Joan chuckled quietly to themselves. I tried to stay quiet even though I wanted to grab the phone and talk to him. I sat on the stairs and began to bite my nails so I wouldn't yell out as Phoebe continued. "Arnold? What's up?" A loud sigh was heard. "Phoebe is Helga there? I need to talk to her. It's important." Phoebe bit her lip, knowing what had happened between Arnold and I. She took a deep breath and said "Um…she's busy right now Arnold and doesn't really want to talk. Can I take a message?" There was silence. The four of us looked at each other thinking he hung up but we were quiet just incase. Phoebe asked. "Are you still there?" It sounded like he cleared his throat and said in a low voice. "She told you what happened didn't she." It was a deep voice that sends shivers up my spine and into my heart. My heart was aching and I didn't know if I wanted to yell out for him or start crying on the spot.

Phoebe looked at me and said nothing. Then I heard him say. "I'm taking it from your silence that you know Phoebe. Did she tell you everything?" Phoebe was still silent I tried to motion her to talk but she still said nothing. "Are you still there?" He asked and Phoebe responded in a meek and quiet voice. "I'm…I'm still here." Another sigh was heard and the low voice continued. "Did she tell you? She didn't want me to say anything, but if you know…" He sighed again. "Phoebe, I didn't know what to say to her about it all. I mean it came as a shock you know. I just don't think I can forget it never happened. I've thought about it all day. I like her, she's rough around the edges but I like her." My heart was lifted and I was right about to say something when I heard him say. "I just don't think I feel the same way. I don't think I'm on the same level as she is." My heart sank I lied back and tears started streaming down my face. It was as if he kicked me in the stomach. Phoebe was about to hang up the phoebe but I motioned her to continue. "Why would you think that? What level are you on?" She asked and the voice answered. "I don't know. I like her, she is cool to play ball with. I just don't know her on that level. I-" I couldn't take it any longer I folded my arms and cried loud and hard. I stopped caring if he knew or what he thought. "Helga? Is that you?" The voice asked. I didn't answer I couldn't stop my bleeding heart from crying. The three girls tried to comfort me but I couldn't. The voice continued. "Helga…we need to talk. I'm coming over now." Phoebe yelled. "Don't bother! You said it yourself you're not on the same level as her. She is so much more than you could ever know. She is loving, caring smart and courageous. She would have done anything for you. You're my friend but Helga is like my sister and honestly Arnold you don't deserve her. So don't bother coming over because she won't be here." With that the phone went dead.

"I talked to your parents and you're gonna come live with me and my moms." I stood up pacing back and forth. "Don't I get a say in this?" She put her hand up to her chin as if she was lost in thought. "No."

END OF FLASHBACK

I heard a knock at the door that sent be back to reality. "Helga? Are you ok? Want to go to a movie? " I turned the water off and started to get ready. "Sounds good, I'll be out in a sec."


	10. Oh what a night!

**Chapter 10: Oh What A Night!**

After 10 minutes of getting ready, the two of us were off to the movies. We decided that it was such a beautiful night that we should walk there. Phoebe had explained earlier that Gerald was going to meet us there. I decided to be completely upfront with Phoebe about ' the dream' I had and how much of it was true. She had a shocked look on her face and told me that everything I told her was accurate for most of the night anyways. The dream started after all the girls played cards in the kitchen. To which I said goodnight to everyone and went to bed.

I stopped walking and asked her "Are you kidding me now?"

She smiled " I can't believe you think that happened. You are so falling for him again. It's not happening Pataki and Gerald will help me make sure of it."

Rolling my eyes I replied "Whatever you say Pheebs."

We started walking again. " Based on everything you've told me, there is no way you can play him."

I gave her a confused look as she continued. " Obviously by the part in the dream on the roof, you really aren't over him. I won't allow you to be tortured all over again. It's your sub conscious telling you that you want to forgive and forget."

I let out a small laugh. " Pheebs I think you're over reacting. It won't happen."

She gave me a questioning look. " So you're not going to see him, and as you once put it, fall into his deep green eyes and feel mesmerized by it as if you would you anything for him. You told me that once. Remember. Like I said, I won't allow you to get hurt by that creep."

We stopped walking again." Maybe I just don't understand. When did he become such a creep?"

She looked concerned as she said. " Well, it's funny it was about a year and a half after his parents came back. They went away on a camping trip or something, not really sure what happened but it's like he changed. At that time he spent all of his energy on Lila so Gerald doesn't know anything about it either." She saw the look on my face and quickly added " But don't think that you can be the one who changes him back. It won't be that simple. So please don't do anything stupid."

I smiled and said " I can't promise anything but I'll try." She smiled back as we both looked ahead of us only to realize that we were a block away.

Within minutes Gerald was walking up to us with four tickets in his hand._'wait four tickets?' _I looked back and forth between my best friend and her boyfriend. " Gerald there are four tickets...why?" Before he could answer a deep voice said "Hi." A shiver was sent down my spine the sound of _his_ voice made me think of the dream I had. I gave Phoebe a look and she knew what it meant. On occasion whenever something was wrong and it was in front of other people we spoke Japanese. It made it so we wouldn't excuse ourselves but they would also not know what we were saying. It is a double edged sword but I really needed to talk with her.

[ Japanese]

Phoebe looked at me " What's wrong?"

" I don't think I can do this. We talked about this on the way here remember...You were right, I'm not that strong right now, my emotions are going crazy and I don't know what I should do...can do. I'm so confused."

She sighed and put a hand on my shoulder. " It will be ok. I'll talk with Gerald later."

" But what if it's not? what if something happens. I "

She sighed and put a hand on my shoulder. " It will be ok. I'll talk with Gerald later."

" But what if it's not? What if something happens…I " I continued rambling about nothing for at least five or six minutes. Both men looked confused as Phoebe and I kept talking.

She took both of my shoulders in her hands. "Snap out of it! Stop freaking out. Everything will be ok, just remember I wont let anything happen." I took a deep breath and whispered "Ok."

[Back to English]

We both smiled and turned toward the boys. "Ready to go?" Phoebe asked as she took Gerald's arm.

We both smiled and turned toward the boys. "Ready to go?" Phoebe asked as she took Gerald's arm. I walked next to Pheebs and Arnold stood next to Gerald as the four of us headed towards theatre five.

It was '_The Return Of Evil Twin Part 7 The Next Generation"._

Arnold sat next to Gerald and I sat next to Phoebe. It felt a lot better knowing that he wasn't sitting next to me and he was only paying attention to the movie. _Thank God._ The movie was boring after the first 20 minutes or so. At some point I fell asleep and Phoebe woke me up when it was over. The three laughed at me and I joined in.

As we were walking outside of the theatre Arnold asked "Hey, it's only nine o' clock. You guys wanna get something to eat?"

"I could go for a cheeseburger about now...maybe from Eddie's." Gerald said. Phoebe agreed "I love their fries, let's go." She looked over at me and winked. As if saying it will be ok because they are there. After so many years of being best friends…more like sisters we had a type of ESP.

It only took us five, maybe ten minutes to get to Eddies and it was packed with people. Some familiar faces from earlier Sid, Stinky, Harold and Patty were sitting in a booth close to the door. Gerald grabbed Arnold's shirt and said " Remember man, she's Gertie not Helga." He looked at the three of us, gave a small smile and a quick nod as he opened the door.

The four sitting in the booth had spotted us immediately. " Hey, you guys want to join us?" Sid said.

As we were walking outside of the theatre Arnold asked "Hey, it's only nine o' clock. You guys wanna get something to eat?"

"I could go for a cheeseburger about now...maybe from Eddie's." Gerald said. Phoebe agreed "I love their fries, let's go." She looked over at me and winked. As if saying it will be ok because they are there. After so many years of being best friends…more like sisters we had a type of ESP.

It only took us five, maybe ten minutes to get to Eddies and it was packed with people. Some familiar faces from earlier Sid, Stinky, Harold and Patty were sitting in a booth close to the door. Gerald grabbed Arnold's shirt and said "Remember man, she's Gertie not Helga." He looked at the three of us, gave a small smile and a quick nod as he opened the door.

The four sitting in the booth had spotted us immediately. "Hey, you guys want to join us?" Sid said. Before I could respond Stinky slid out of the booth. He walked towards me and said "You can sit next to me…if you want." Sid chimed in "Yeah, it's not every day that we get to sit next to such a beautiful woman such as yourself." I felt my face turn red and could only nod. I turned around to see Phoebe smirking at me and shrugging as if saying _'why not?' _I turned back to the tall muscular man with the southern accent, gave my award winning smile and said "I'd love to."

Within seconds I slid in the booth between the two guys, both attempting to slid their arm over my shoulder. This proceeded for a couple minutes before I told them to 'cut it out!' Gerald, Phoebe and Arnold pulled up a nearby table. As I was talking to Phoebe and Patty about my life back in Mass, I saw out of the corner of my eye a very pissed off Arnold. He glanced from Sid back to Stinky.

I snapped out of it when I heard the waiter take our orders. I got a diet coke and chicken finger with fries and honey mustard on the side.

I started think that I'm not sure if Arnold was pissed or just over protective. Then I heard Phoebe's voice in my head. '_He's a player Helga. He only wants to have sex with you, then hurt you and leave you. Remember what happened before. Don't be fooled.' _She was right. She always is when it comes to him. _'I have to get into character. Pretend like you don't really know him.' _

" So Gertie, what do you do for fun?" Patty asked.

" Well, even though these guys think I'm pretty." I pointed back and forth between Sid and Stinky. " I'm really not. I mean I'm not a girly, girl. I like dirt biking, playing basketball, reading, hanging out with friends. On occasion go to a movie or two." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

" So.." She asked. "How did you meet Phoebe?"

I drew a blank, and then quickly said. "You know, I've known her so long I can't remember. But with all the fun we have it seems like forever." The food came out and we all started to eat. I quickly started thinking of other topics to talk about. " So… what college's are you going to next year?" Patty smiled and said "NYU, they have a great photography program, and who knows" She did a theatrical pose " Maybe I'll get to meet a few celebrities while I'm there." Phoebe, Patty and I laughed. Apparently the boys didn't think it was funny.

Harold was going to work in a deli close to the college. They were going to live together until college was over and had talked about moving west afterwards.

Sid and Stinky were going to a technical community college for auto repairs. They were going to try to transfer the credits to another college to save money. I pretended to hear for the first time that Phoebe was going to Brown on a scholarship for forensic sciences and Gerald was going to Emerson. They were also planning on living together.

Arnold was last and I acted like I had just met him yesterday; that there was nothing between us. "I'm also going to Emerson College." He said quietly. Patty looked at me and said " What about you? Where are you planning on going?" I smiled. " Well, I was in the top of my class and got full scholarships to Brown, Harvard and Simmons. But I think I might choose Brown. But I'm thinking of going to Law school so I'm not sure how long I'd be able to stay there before switching to Harvard. So I guess I'm not sure yet."

Sid changed the subject about movies and television. Gerald and Arnold started excited as they explained the movie that I had fallen asleep in. _'They thought it was exciting? It was so boring.' _

I excused myself and went to the bathroom. Phoebe followed. Once in the bathroom and checking that we were the only ones in the room we started talking.

" What's wrong? Are you ok?" She looked concerenced.

" I'm fine." I said pacing back and forth.

un-huh. Is it dessert that has you worried? Because we can always skip it."

I stopped pacing and looked at her with a devilsh grin. " My dear Phoebe, there's always room for dessert."

Her face turned red. "You know what I mean." She said

I replied laughing " I know I'm just fucking with you."

She gave me a dirty look. "What is it then? Is it him?"

I was about to respond when we heard the bathroom door open and we turned to see Patty. " Listen Ladies, we gotta go. It was great to see you both and we should hangout tomorrow. We can have a girl's night."

"Sounds like a plan." Phoebe said. The three of us smiled as we said goodnight. After actually going to the bathroom and fixing our makeup we walked back to the table. I was expecting it to be just the four of us but there was Sid and Stinky who apparently hadn't noticed our coming back. Arnold and Gerald were silent as they argued.

" Listen Sid" Stinky said with a southern drawl. " You don't have a chance my friend. She's going to leave with me."

Sid had an irritated look on his face. "Oh Stinky, you must know that I am better for her than you are. We connect on a deeper level. I can feel it. She's definitely going to pick me."

Stinky laughed. "Yeah, right." "Thanks I knew I was." Sid said sarcastically.

I cleared my throat and walked around the booth. "Actually I'm not going to leave with either one of you." I said opening my purse and putting my half of the check on the table. I looked at both of them saying. "And I'm hurt that either one of you thought I was really that easy."

I could hear their apologizes over my shoulder as we left the diner.

I picked up my cell _11:30pm_. It feels so much earlier than that. " So what do you guys want to do now?" Arnold asked putting his hands in his back pockets. I sighed and looked towards my friends. " You guys tired?" Phoebe and Gerald shook their heads. " Yeah, me neither." " You guys want to go out, out? Like clubbing or something?" Phoebe shook her head. " Too much time to get ready, we'd never make it."

Arnold nodded. "True." He paused for a moment then added. " Hey, Pataki. You said you were good at basketball , right?" I shrugged " Yeah...so?" He started to grin. "How good?" I gave a questioning look. "Um, head captain for three years and have played every position. Why?" He took a step forward. " I'm thinking a friendly basketball game, maybe Shirts vs skins?" I laughed "I don't think so football head." He smiled. "Well, I understand if you're too chicken. Maybe you're bluffing and can't really play." He knew that would irate the old Helga. Who am I kidding it's bugging me now. Phoebe came up next to me. "You know it's getting late, maybe we should just go home." Gerald chimed in. "She's right it is getting late." He pretended to yawn, hoping it would convince them to leave. I turned towards Gerald. " It's ok." I turned back around. "Ground rules no groping and when anyone says time out you have to stop. You can't say 'I didn't hear it so the points still count'." He nodded "Sounds good." I smiled before turning around. " Oh and by the way, if you try to grope me I will hurt you." Gerald stood in between us. " I don't think this is a good idea guys. What...what if…what if someone gets hurt. "He blurted out attempting to come up with an excuse on the fly. Arnold raised an eyebrow " You and Phoebe aren't playing too?" Pheebs gave him a dirty look." We weren't planning on it. Maybe we should just go back to my place." I gave a devilsh grin. " Good idea. I can get changed while football head and tall hair buy get ready and meet us at the court in a half hour. Sound good?" I asked putting my hand out and he shook it. "Agreed. I'll see you there."

Pheebs and I walked around the corner and we both stopped when we hear the boys arguing. We got close to the edge of the building so we could hear better.

Gerald said. " Arnold. What the fuck are you doing?"

Arnold gave him a look. " What are you talking about?"

" You know exactly what I'm talking about. You may be with Lila, you may cheat on her and use a lot of women. But I cannot and will not let you use Helga."

"You don't know shit man." Arnold turned his back to Gerald. Who turned around to face him.

"Tell me you're not trying to fuck Helga and I'll stop. Tell me you're not trying to use her."

Arnold sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. " You're right, I've used a lot of women. You're right I do cheat on Lila and lie to her. She doesn't care as long as she was popular. I'm not going to lie to you Gerald I want Helga. I mean who wouldn't, you saw Stinky and Sid. Every time I see her it's like I just want to…" He sighed again before continuing. "I'm so sick of it all. My hormones are on high and the majority of me want to get to know her, want to be friends and maybe one day lead to something…so yes I really want to fuck her but no I don't want to use her."

Gerald sat on a nearby bench and Arnold followed suit. " What happened to you man? We use to be so close…like brothers. Then suddenly nothing, we went from talking everyday to not at all." Arnold shifted in his seat. " That camping trip changed my life. I would hang out with these bad ass group of people who had tattoo's and smoked weed. They made everything seem so cool. I smoked a couple times with them. That's when I met Daisy. She would hang out with us too. I liked her a lot but I couldn't figure out why. She ended up breaking my heart and I was completely crushed. One of the guys, Steve told me that no girls should ever be good enough. It's not worth it. Better a hit and run than a crash and burn." He looked at Gerald. " I'm sorry man, I'm sorry for everything. I had this mentality that I should cut off all ties to anyone I cared about."

"Look, as long as you stop acting like an ass, I think we will eventually be ok." They did their old handshake and laughed. "Gerald, the funny thing is after a while it made me realize Daisy reminded me of Helga."

I grabbed Phoebe by the wrist and we ran down the street. When we got in her house we were both out of breath and asked. "Phoebe, pinch me."

"What?" she exclaimed "JUST DO IT!" She did and it hurt like hell. That's when I realized this wasn't a dream. He really said all of that. I looked at my best friend, already knowing what she would say. "I can't let this happen. Phoebe you were right. I can't handle this." I looked at her with fear in my eyes. "I think we should just go to bed." She said to me as we both slowly walked up the stairs. I felt like I was having a panic attack. My hormones were on over drive and the more I fight them the worse it gets. The idea of getting short gym shorts, a sports bra and fitted tank top on felt like I was asking for trouble. _'There's always room for dessert.' _I can't seem like a chicken and as bad as my hormones are my stupid pride is getting in the way. Some habits die hard.

I took in a deep breath as I put on my pair of green basketball shorts and gray sports bra and black fitted tank top I was ready to go…I think.

Phoebe and I were the first ones to get there. I started warming up running back and forth on the court. After the fifteenth 'lap' the boys showed up. One look on his face said it all. This was a bad idea. He had the same thoughts as me. I tried to shake the feeling with a joke. "Well, look on the Brightside football head at least we both feel the same, huh?" By the look of desire in his eyes it made me realize the joke wasn't so funny…once again a bad idea. _'Good going Pataki. You made it worse.' _He started to walk towards me and I backed up with every step forward he made. "Look, this was a bad idea. Can't we just call it a tie or something?" I looked for my friends who were coming towards us, I just shook my head as if _'I can take care of it.' _Which I am still questioning. I was backed up against the wall and he cupped my grin in his right hand and stroked my hair with his left. I tried to push away my hormones to remind me of the pain. The endless nightmare crying his name so loud my aunt would comfort me. The pain knowing I would never see him again. And now with three days being here he wants to nail me. As if I am easy. As difficult as it was I pushed him away.

"I have to go." I said as I walked past him and towards my friends. " What do you mean, _you have to go?'" _I turned around and looked at him. " I..can't…do..this." I said gasping for air. _When did I start hyperventilating?_ " Helga, I still don't get it. What can't you do? What just happened?" He asked looking very confused. I sighed. " Don't you get it Arnold-o? You broke my heart and you didn't even know it. I told you once but I could never explain how much that really was. I had nothing but thoughts of you that kept me going from day to day, knowing life might soon be better. You had two loving grandparents, I had two neglectful parents. You might not have had your parents at the time but at least you had someone." I turned and looked at him. " It's funny though, all those years of people helping me let go of all the pain and become the woman I want to be is still the broken hearted girl from Hillwood. In three days you broke me all over again." I sighed again and he took a step towards me. "Would it be alright if I gave you a hug?" I looked at him through pain stricken eyes. " I want to say yes, but it's probably a bad idea." He put his hand on both my hips. "Please." He pleaded. " I've caused you so much pain, let me as least try to comfort you. I am so sorry Helga."

The smart thing to do would have said no. I should go with Phoebe back to her house. How do I know this isn't an act? How do I know I'm not going to lose control over this hug when I can feel my shorts riding up. When I felt the hard bulge in his pants I knew my answer. It was a game. He fooled me well.

I told him that I didn't feel comfortable giving him a hug and I needed to go. I got out of his embrace and Phoebe and I walked back to her place.


	11. When Old meets New

The next morning the sun woke me up. I got my robe and pink fuzzy slippers and walked downstairs. As I passed by the clock it read_ 8:40._'_ Why do I keep waking up so early? It figures, I didn't do it in high school…why now?_' As I entered the kitchen I found that I was not the only one awake. Phoebe sat at the table, blue coffee mug in hand, reading the newspaper. When she heard me I smiled and got my own cup of coffee before joining her. "Phoebe, was last night a dream?"

She looked back at the newspaper, pretending to be interested in some article. I pulled the paper away from her.

"No, it wasn't." She said and I felt sick to my stomach. The one time I was hoping it was all in my head and it wasn't. I looked towards my forlorn best friend and said "I'm really sorry Pheebs. I never should have said those things to you." She put her had up. "You didn't do anything. Stop overreacting about me." I took a deep breath and replied with tears in my eyes "I think it's time I went home."

Phoebe grabbed the newspaper and playfully slapped my arm with it. "Oh shut up, you're staying." I gave her an '_are you kidding me?'_look. " Pheebs I totally embarrassed myself last night and admitted that I was completely broken without him. It was all a game, the whole entire thing."

Her cell rang and she looked at the caller ID, then she smiled. "I have surprise for you." She ignored the call, grabbed my arm and rushed me towards the door.

I saw a 1952 baby blue mustang parked in front of her house. My cousin and four friends scrambled out of the car as fast as they could hugging me and asking if I was alright.

Then they attacked Phoebe with hugs. Suddenly, a green pickup truck parked behind the mustang. Two guys exited the truck. Mandy said nonchalantly. "Oh…there with us..." Then she looked at Phoebe. "Is that cool?" Phoebe shrugged as she invited them into the kitchen.

She showed the group into the kitchen, snagging a few chairs from the living room. I sat between my cousin Veronica and Phoebe. Mandy introduced the dark brown haired man sitting next to her, Steve. He was wearing a dark red tee shirt and denim jeans. She met him at a club two nights ago and they have been dating ever since…which is about two days. They seemed to have developed what I like to call the… [I can't keep my hands off you, want to be with you all the time] part in the relationship or whatever it was. Looking across the table it seems like cupid has struck again. Sitting next to Steve was a twenty something year old guy named Andrew. He was with Steve when he met Tina. I guess the guys are best friends who went to a club and met both girls. They all seemed so happy.

I sighed, got up and walked toward the refrigerator. I turned towards my friends. "Anyone hungry?" They all nodded and replied in unison "Yes!"

I smiled and put my hands on my hips. "Any requests?"

Veronica spoke up first. "Scrambled eggs with cheese."

"Can you make French toast?" Mandy asked.

"Pancakes for me." Sam said and the other boys said "Me too."

I searched the cabinets and raided the fridge again. "With blueberries or chocolate chips?"

They all smiled "Chocolate chips."

Tina and Lucy made themselves bowls of cereal and joined the others at the table.

I served the French toast and eggs first before making the pancake mix. Pulling the flour and milk and eggs out of the fridge I started to mix the ingredients together.

"One of the best things about Gertie's pancakes are they are home made. Not from a box." Sam said as I added the chocolate chips and the others were talking about what happened over the past couple of days in Hillwood. Apparently Phoebe had explained everything before they left home.

I was right about to serve the last pancake when I heard Gerald's voice in the hall. " Honey, are you in here? Do you know someone who owns a mustang and a pickup truck?" When he walked into the kitchen and saw the group of people eating at the table he nodded. "Hi, were friends of Gertie's." Sam said with a mouthful of pancakes pointing the fork towards me.

Gerald looked at me " Gerald these are my friends from back home." As I pointed to each friend they nodded in recognition. " Tina, Mandy, Lucy, and you met Sammy." He nodded to the others and I shrugged. " Friends of Tina and Mandy. Oh and you remember my cousin Veronica." I nodded towards my cousin and she smiled.

He looked at Phoebe shoving a piece of pancake in her mouth. Once she realized him staring, she giggled. " Do you want one?" I asked. He gave a quick nod" Can I have two?"

" Sure."

Andrew and Steve jumped up and motioned for Gerald to take their seat. " We gotta get going. Thank you for breakfast. And it was very nice to meet all of you." With that they began walking toward the door. Mandy and Tina jumped up and said " Wait!" They both walked over to me and gave me hugs. " It was really good seeing you hun but…" They had a matching pair of goofy grins. "We gotta get going too."

We said our goodbyes and they left. Everyone else left soon after and I promised to call about any other 'upcoming details.' Two hours, ten dishes and three bowls of pancake mix later… there was a knock at the door. I didn't hear it because I was washing dishes. I heard a lot of yelling and after drying my hands I swiftly ran to the door. Glancing outside I saw Gerald talking to him. No not him…them.

Checking the side walk Mike's car was in front of the house. _Damn. _Quickly tiptoeing to the stairs, I was spotted immediately. "Gertie honey, where are you going?" I was going to ignore it and go upstairs. I sighed _'fuck it.' _I threw the robe to the ground and kicked off the slippers. That's when but then realized that I'm wearing the same shorts and tee from last night. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a small smirk from Pheebs. I turned on my heels and walked outside, tousling my hair before I reached the stoop.

Mike, Gerald and Arnold stopped arguing and paused to stare at me. Arnold and Mike looked me up and down like a piece of meat. Gerald stood in front of them, like he was trying to protect me.

After shooing Gerald back inside I turned towards both of them, flowers in both hands. Mike handed me a dozen pink calla lilies. It was the same type of flower he gave me on our first date.

Arnold handed me a dozen light pink roses with white tips. They were much prettier than Mike's and it looked almost the same color as the bow use to have. _' Again with you and the old sentimental thoughts. He's changed don't forget it.' _

Then I looked up, into Arnold's eyes and he looked into mine. It was like there were no words that needed to be said, and I fell all over again. _'Damn it__!'_

Mike cleared his throat which broke the trance.

"Well…" He asked "Can we come in?"

I felt like I lost my voice. I couldn't even whisper so I looked at him, nodding and stepping aside to let both guys in. Phoebe gave a dirty look as they both sat down in the living room. Mike turned to face her smiling as he said "Hello Phoebe, how have you been?"

She didn't say a word just acknowledged the question and turned her head towards me. Gerald walked in carrying five soda's. He handed them out one by one. As nice as the thought was I really didn't feel like soda so I put mine on the table next to me. All three guys opened the cans, sat back and sighed in unison._ 'Weird.'_

"So Mike." Pheebs started to say. " What exactly brings you here?"

He took a swig of soda and said " My buttercup." then gave me the smile that I fell in love with. It felt different than it had before. Pain more than anything.

I stood up and pointed my finger at him. " I am NOT you're buttercup anymore."

He stood up " Listen, love why don't we go back home and work this out?"

I put my hands on my hips and yelled " ARE YOU KIDDING ME NOW?"

He shrugged looking confused " What are you talking about?"

I turned from him, trying to keep my cool and not completely freak out on him.

Taking a deep breath I said "First you dump me because you don't trust me. Then I find out that you slept with what's her name while we were dating. You think I'm going to take you back? You've gotta be kidding me Mike. What kind of drugs are you on anyways?"

He looked taken aback. " You know she didn't mean anything to me Helga. It's always been you."

" Bullshit!" I screamed at him. " You knew exactly what you were doing! You knew I hated her and I didn't trust her. The whole time when you yes'd me you were screwing her."

He walked towards me " You know I never meant it. I never wanted to hurt you."

I pushed him away and said " Yes you did. You just didn't want to get caught." He took another step forward so that he was inches from my face.

" Gertie…I'm sorry honey. I love you." He said cupping my cheek with his hand, which I slapped away immediately. "Don't you dare touch me, you pig."

He put his hands on my hips " Honey, we can work this out." I pushed him again " I told you not to touch me!" He walked up close to me again, when I was shoved against the couch. I heard a very angry, deep voice. "She told you not to touch her." I saw Arnold inches away from Mike. He was clenching his fists so tight they started turning white.

"It's none of your business man" Mike said.

Arnold yelled. "I'm making it my business!"

I ran up and tried to break the two apart. "Guys...stop it." They ignored me and were staring eye to eye.

"Why's that, what makes you so goddamn special?" Mike asked.

"Nothing, she doesn't want to be with you so why don't you just leave."

"Are you going to make me?" Mike asked and laughed

Arnold scowled and said "Yeah. You got a problem with th-"

I finally pushed them apart and grabbed both boys left ears in my two hands. I dragged both of them out to the front stoop. The walk from the living room to the stoop wasn't too far but it was filled with apologizes, moaning and wailing.

I let go and they both rubbed their ears. Mike was about to say something but I stopped him. "Both of you are acting like children. No rough housing in the house." I said with my hands on my hips and turned to Mike. "I'm not going to take you back. Not now or ever. Please move on and forget me."

He shook his head. "I can't… I love you." I shrugged.

" I'm sorry. You will love again one day but just not with me." I reached my hand out. " Mikey, good luck with everything and good bye."

He stood for a few minutes, ignoring my hand, trying to let it all sink in. He headed back to his car and left without turning back once.

I knew that, that was the last time I would ever see Mike. I felt a hand on my back. I turned to look up at green eyes. "You ok?" He asked. Nodding I replied. "You know what? I think so."

His hand was comforting at first but as we continued to stare into each other's eyes it felt like something else. I felt his fingers go from mid back down to my tailbone and back up. A shiver shot through my body. I did everything I could to muster up the energy to keep composed. As his fingers continued to stroke up and down my back, it was hard to breathe.

After taking a deep breath I whispered. " Thank you."

"Anything for a damsel in distress" He smiled and winked.I could feel my heart beat faster and I felt his palms get damp from sweat and he was slowly lean in towards me. I pulled away.

I didn't want to but I knew on so many levels it wasn't right. I live five hours away, he have both changed so much and don't really know each other. But one of the major things about it was he was in a relationship. It feels too shitting to be with someone knowing they have someone else.

He gave me a hurt and confused look. I took both his hands in mine as we walked back into the house.

Phoebe and Gerald couldn't pretend like they weren't watching everything going on outside. They can't act that well. They were both on the couch pretending to read, attempting to hide the smirks behind the pages.

The phone rang and Pheebs immediately answered. " Hi Patty." She said smiling. " Caller ID….Oh, that's too bad…it's alright, no worries… we can do it some other time. Bye hun." After hanging up she looks at me. "Patty's not coming over today. Something came up."

"So, what should we do now?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Pheebs replied. I shrugged. "I mean our plans for tonight. What do you guys feel like doing?" Pheebs looked at everyone for some type of response before saying. "Maybe we should have a quiet night in?"

I laughed "Phoebe, it' only half past two."

"That's true." She replied.

"I'm hungry..." Arnold stated and Gerald joined in " Yeah, me too. Wanna get pizza?"

"Or we can go to the beach."Arnold asked.

"Or go bowling" Gerald replied.

"Or w-" Phoebe was about to suggest something when we heard a loud rock song. Arnold pulled his phone out of his denim jeans. His face turned sour as he looked at the caller ID.

"I'll be right back." He said before walking into the other room. After he left Phoebe and Gerald were still thinking of things to do. Being the nosy person that I am, I made the attempt to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"You're home?" He asked. "Yeah…I know…I'm busy today…hanging out with friends…Gerald and Phoebe…yes she's here too."

There was a lot of screaming on the other line, so loud I could hear it . Lila. Arnold put the phone away from his ear until the noise level was lower.

"What do you mean you think I'm cheating on you?...yeah that did happen…yeah that did too…but what about Stephen, Jeffrey, Billy, David, Alex, John and I don't know how many others? And I know something happened between you and Sid."

There was more screaming on the line. He sighed. "Look, we were together all through grade school and it was great. But let's be honest with each other. Was it just because of our popularity status? If you love someone you don't hurt them and we have more times than I can count…I've seen what it can do…it doesn't matter if we both do it…I've realized something over the past couple days. I don't talk with my friends anymore, just you. Gerald and I hardly spoke throughout high school. That never should have happened. I never should have gotten sucked into it being all about you…it has nothing to do with her…but I hardly know her…how could you think that?...It's totally off the point.."

He sighed again and leaned against the railing. "I just can't be with you anymore. The summer has just started and I think we should make a clean break before fall." There was more screaming on the phone and he held it out again till it stopped. "Don't worry, knowing you, you'll bounce back in a day or so…whatever." He said sarcastically before hanging up.

I turned all of my attention to the conversation in the living room. Gerald and Phoebe had their eyes glued on the TV screen flipping through channels. I quickly sat next to Phoebe and pretended like I hadn't heard what had just happened. _'Well he just broke up with Lila. Uh-Duh.' _When he returned to the living room I was the only one to acknowledge him. The other two didn't even realize I was there, never mind him. He motioned for me to follow him which I did. We walked into the kitchen and he sat at the table, his head in his hands. Trying to pretend like I didn't know what was going on I asked.

"So, you still hungry?"

He glanced up. "Not as much as before."

I walked over, and leaned against the chair across from him and said "I can make you something."

He looked up at me with red rimmed eyes. "Like what?" He asked innocently.

I smiled and placed my hand on top of his. "Anything you want."

A small smile crept on his face. "Can I just have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

I nodded and got a small plate. " I broke up with Lila." I heard him say as I grabbed the loaf of bread.

As I untied the string I said. " I'm sorry."

I heard a sarcastic laugh and him reply " I'm not."

After placing the two pieces of bread on the plate, I got the peanut butter and Jelly out of the cabinet.

" Well…what happened?" I asked opening the peanut butter jar.

" What do you mean?" He asked.

I spread some on one slice and closed the jar. " Why did you break up?" I asked opening the raspberry jelly jar.

" Well…too many reasons. I didn't like the person that I've become. I didn't like the fact that I stopped talking to my best friend. I don't know why I never realized it." I spread the jelly on the other slice, closed them both and cut it in half.

" But why now? I mean what made you finally do it?" I asked.

" You." I heard him say and I stopped moving. _'Is it a trick? How do you know? If he plays games why did he break up with her? How do you know it's really her? Why am I freaking out so much?' _

Pretending that five minutes didn't go by I grabbed a cup, got the milk out of the fridge. After putting the cup and milk on the table I turned around to get the sandwich when I heard him say. "You ok?"

I put the sandwich on the table and sat across from him. "What do you mean me?"

He had a confused look on his face. " I just asked if you were ok…"

I shook my head. " I meant you said that I was the reason you broke up with her. Geez football head get with the program." I said smiling and he laughed. " I don't know what it is. I can't explain it. It's like everything started becoming clearer. Then when Mike showed up, it got me mad."

He quickly scowled when he said the name. " I saw how he treated you. I saw how it hurt you. I thought about how it must be on the other side. To have the pain of hearing that the person you cared for cheated. The fact that Lila had no remorse over cheating on me, or vice versa had never been clearer than this afternoon. If she felt no pain then she never really loved me. You have morals, values and goals. She doesn't care about college, her only goal is to be randomly 'discovered' and be rich overnight. I have to think about my future. High school was fun and college will be too but I don't want to miss any opportunities in life. So I said I can't do this anymore." He said taking a bite of the sandwich.

" Good for you."

He laughed " You'll never believe it but she thought that you and I were…thinking I was fooling around with you."

My smile faded. "That's funny…why?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked genuinely concerned.

" The thought of fucking me is funny?" I asked and he replied. " No…I mean, it was funny because you're not that type of woman."

I took a deep breath and stared at my hands in silence. He continued." You're the type of woman that any guy wants to be with. Not just looks but personality too. You're intelligent, funny, artistic, down to earth, and very cool to hang out with type of woman. You could never be a wham bam thank you ma'am."

I felt his index finger under my chin and I looked up. "I know you must have heard things about me, things that I have done. But I really want to get to know you. I can't say I don't want you….because I do. But I think we should just **try** to stay friends for **now**."

As I sat there, I thought _'I wonder how long __right now__ is?' _


	12. Shopping, fights and clubs oh my!

The next day Phoebe, Patty and I had a girl's day. Harold, Gerald, Arnold, Stinky and Sid went paintballing five towns over. Apparently it was an awesome location, a lot of other people and low prices. I really wanted to go but in the morning Patty called and said she felt so bad about canceling that she wanted to hang out today.

So the three of us met up with Sheena and we all went to the mall. I bought a cute black halter top, five short sleeve shirts, two cami's (One black, one pink), a pair of designer jeans and a new bathing suit I found at Victoria Secret. It was a pink bikini with white spots all over, it was very overpriced but so worth it. Phoebe bought a red one piece bathing suit and a new CD from a no named group that wanted to be famous. They were passing out CD's and Pheebs (being the kind person she is) gave them ten bucks. It wasn't a lot but hell it's better than nothing.

After three hours of shopping we decided to get something to eat at the Apple Pie Factory. They have the best apple pie out of this world. As we sat down we started talking about men.

"So Gertie." Sheena asked me. "You've been here a couple days and have checked out the men in the neighborhood. You interested in any of them?"

Phoebe tried not to smirk as the other two leaned in to hear the answer. I sighed and tried to play it cool.

"No…not really I don't really know any of them."

Sheena nodded. "But are you interested in any of them. I mean do you think any of them are cute?" Patty pried.

"Well, I don't know maybe a couple. But I'm really not interest-"I tried to say but was cut off.

"Who are they?" Sheena asked.

I sighed again. " Ladies, I just went through a terrible break up. I'm really not looking for anyone right now."

As if on cue, the food came. I got chicken broccoli alfredo. It looked really good. I ate two bites when I was interrupted.

Someone cleared their throat and I looked up to see Rhonda, Nadine and worst of all, their leader. Lila. _' You have got to be kidding me.' _Patty hated the girls which was an advantage in case I have to kick the shit out of them.

" Hello Gertie." Lila said " I'm ever so sure that I need to speak with you."

I shrugged "Ok." I sipped my soda as she looked at me like I was some sort of alien. She looked around at the table of my new friends and asked

" I meant in private."

I sighed for what seemed like the tenth time today.

" Listen, Lola…that is your name right? Lola, Lulu..I'm sorry hun what is it again?"

Her face turned beat red. " It's Lila." She stated.

" Oh sorry. Lila." I started to say. " Anything you want to say to me, you can say to the group." I motioned to my table." I'm more than willing to answer any question you have."

She took a deep breath. " Answer me this. What happened between you and Arnold while I was gone?"

I sat there shocked for a moment, almost losing my character but quickly retorted. " Nothing happened. We would all hang out but it wasn't anything."

She raised an eyebrow. " Are you telling me that you didn't do anything with my boyfriend while I was gone."

I shook my head." Nothing at all. We talked but that was it. I had a lot of issues with my ex-boyfriend Mike. He stopped buy the other day at Phoebe's and practically tried to rape me in front of them. When we were dating he cheating on me with some slut, so I guess the answer to your question is no. I did not do anything with your boyfriend because it hurts too much to be on the other side." I said taking a breath. The girls around me stare in amazement.

" Wow Gertie that really sucks."Rhonda said. Lila looked at her and gave her a dirty look.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Patty added.

I shrugged " What's done is done. I don't think I'll be dating any time soon." I took another sip of my soda, turning my attention back to Lila.

" Was there anything else?" She shook her head.

" Can I ask you a question?" She again gave me a questionable look but said nothing. I took it as a yes.

" Why do you care so much?" I asked.

" What are you talking about?" She asked defensively.

" Ever since I got here you've been giving me dirty looks and acting all snobby. What the hell did I do to you?"

Lila thought for a second. "Nothing. I haven't been doing anything to you. It much be all in your head you weirdo. Maybe you should get professional help." Rhonda and Nadine laughed.

" At least I don't act like a bitch."

Everyone gasped at my comment.

" Excuse me? Do you know who you are talking to?"

I stood up and slowly started walking around the table. " No but why don't you tell me. Help me understand what makes you 'ever so' special."

She raised her nose in the air. " I was class president and prom queen both junior and senior year. One of the most popular girls in school" She said as a matter-of- factly.

I let out a laugh. " News flash for you hun, High school is over. Anything that happened is over. No one really cares. In college it's like starting from scratch. What college are you going to again?"

She was fuming. " Actually I'm taking a year off."

" Well that's just..Super." I said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes. " Listen you prude you could never be as cool as I am. You couldn't even try. So how about you just shut up before we have to take this outside."

I laughed again " Yeah you're right I could never been like you because I don't want to. I'd rather not have any STD's. Who knows how many you've had."

That's when she slapped me. I gave her a right hook right across the face. She immediately fell over in pain. I punched her two more times when two policemen pulled me off of her. _'Damn.' _

They were on their lunch break and saw everything. The two of us were forced to go to the police station and they wrote an incident report. Lila was at fault for assaulting me and I was only defending myself. She was pissed about that. It not only created a file on her but she also had to go to court. Nadine's parents didn't want them to be associated with a criminal, even if it was a minor offense.

An hour after the incident occurred at the restaurant , Patty, Phoebe and I went back to the house. Sheena had left when Lila and I got into the police car but she said she'd call later. The three guys sat in the living room. Gerald ran over and gave Phoebe a hug.

" What the hell happened?"

I coughed " Relax _Mom _one of us got in a fight and got caught."

Patty walked over and sat next to Harold on the sofa and Pheebs joined the seat next to Gerald. I on the other hand leaned against the wall.

Patty laughed. " Yeah one of us got caught but it was necessary."

I sighed asking. " So anyways, how was paintball?"

Arnold gave me a look and said " Don't change the subject. What happened? How was the one to get caught."

Phoebe smiled. " We should all go out. How about the three of us get ready and we can figure something out?"

The two jumped up and we took five steps before we heard " Freeze."

As if in unison we all stopped and turned around.

" What happened?"Arnold asked.

I nodded to Pheebs to start heading upstairs. She did the same motion to Patty as they walked past me and started going up the stairs and I slowly walked backwards.

" Well…We all went shopping and then out to the Apple Pie Factory."

" Ohh, I love that place." Harold chimed in.

I smiled. " Yeah. Well we bumped into someone and I had a few words with her and get got in a fight. Two pigs showed up and we ended up going to the station."

Gerald was speechless. I was at the bottom step and reached for the railing.

" Who was the girl?" Arnold asked.

I took another step up the stairs. As I turned I said " Lila." And quickly ran up the stairs before any more questions could follow.

The three of us were in Phoebe's room and searched through our bags. I pulled out the halter top and put it on. Pheebs took out a dark blue strapless dress. Patty pulled out a very cute red tight fitted tee. I straighten my hair, shaped my eyebrows and put on makeup; mostly eyeliner, eye shadow and mascara. Pheebs had her hair in a bun and wore eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow and this light pink lip gloss. Patty also wore her hair up in a bun with the same eye makeup and red lipstick. After we all put heels on, we walked downstairs to meet the boys. Their mouths dropped. After seeing us the boys immediately tried to get ready ASAP. Before we knew it we in Harold's car on the way to a 18+ club called "Seekos". It was a couple towns over but very popular. After going inside the place was packed.

As we were walking through the crowd to "the bar" we bumped into Steve, Mandy's boyfriend/hookup/whatever he is. I tapped him on the shoulder.

" Hey Steve."

He turned " Hey, Mandy's friend right?"

I nodded " Gertie."

He smiled. " Nice name."

" Uh- thanks?"

He looked me up and down. Smiling, he leaned in and asked

"do you guys want to go to the VIP room?"

I shrugged and turned to my friends. I had to yell because the music was so loud. Phoebe and Patty and Harold agreed but Gerald and Arnold were a little cautious. Before I could answer Arnold cut in front of me, telling Steve

" Maybe some other time."

There were no hard feelings but I was a little pissed that Arnold spoke for the group when we didn't even make a decision.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and I turned to see a six foot, dark brown hair and brown eyed man standing next to me. As he looked me up and down he smiled. I followed suit.

"Hey baby. Can I buy you a drink?" He asked.

I decided to be playful, hopping on the bar stool next to his and said.

" Sure."

"Barkeep." The guy behind the bar came over.

" Can you get this lovely lady.." He looked at me to fill in the blanks.

I yelled " A Shirley Temple."

The guy smiled. " You know what? Make it three., two more for this beautiful woman's friends."

I blushed, turning around to let the girls know. They were ear to ear smiles as they took the two bar stools next to me. The three boys were pissed off as they stared at the man buying the drinks.

Gerald tapped the guy on the shoulder. "

Listen man, they are with us." He said pointing to the three girls. T

he man asked. " Dude, I'm only concerned about this angel." _'He is spreading it on kinda thick eh?' _

" What is your name?" he asked.

"Gertie." Arnold grabbed my arm but I ignored it.

" What's your name?" I asked.

"Robert Seeko. My brother owns this club. Did you want to go to the VIP section? It might be more entertaining."

I looked at my friends." Can they come too?" He smiled "Of course." We grabbed our drinks as we followed Robert to the VIP room.

When we walked up the stairs and through the large double doors, all you could hear was more techno music. The VIP area was four times larger than the club below. There were people dancing on the dance floor, pool tables, a restaurant with waitresses, and two small bowling lanes. Each section was separated but had a bar in every area. We walked into the restaurant area where we were seated in a round booth.

Robert leaned in close. " In this section some drinks are alcoholic, but we can't let anyone else know. Well it was very nice meeting you all. Hopefully I will see you all later and Gertie, save a dance for me on the dance floor." He said winking. I blushed and nodded.

As he left I saw Arnold give me a dirty look. I heard Harold say.

" Guy's I'm getting a beer, you want any. Arnold and Gerald nodded.

" Let me help you man." Both men got up and went to the bar.

Patty pulled out a compact from her purse." Oh my god. I looked like shit." She said looking at herself in the mirror. " I'm going to the bathroom."

Phoebe said. " Yeah, I have to go too." She looked at me. " How about you Gertie?"

I shook my head. " I'm ok." They smiled and went off to find a bathroom.

After they were out of sight Arnold asked me. " Helga, what the hell are you doing?"

I raised an eyebrow. " What are you talking about football head?"

" This." He motioned up and down.

" The flirting."

I internally laughed but didn't let it show. _Apparently I'm not allowed to flirt._ Let's see how he likes it. Ha Ha Ha. I looked around and no one was to be seen. I took his hand in mine, turning his hand over, I gently stroked my fingers back and forth against the palm of his hand.

" What's wrong?" I asked softly.

" I don't know." He replied.

" What's wrong with a little flirting?" I said.

I saw a fire in his eyes when he looked deep into mine.

" Nothing."

I slid closer to him and whispered. "What's wrong?" I asked again.

He put his arm around my waist and whispered in my ear. " I don't know. I feel like something is but I don't know." The vibrations of his voice sent chills down my spine.

I moved away from him. " I don't know why either. We are friends. It's not like we're dating."

"Well maybe I wanna be." He blurted out quickly.

Gerald and Harold came back to the table. " Sorry we are back so late. The line was so long."

Harold handed a beer to Arnold and I slid out of the booth.

" I'm going to get a drink." The boys looked at me."

I thought you had a drink here." Gerald asked pointing to my pink drink on the table.

"Nah, it's not strong enough." I stated before turning my back to them and walked to the bar. Halfway there I bumped into the girls.

" Let's get a drink." They agreed and we all went to the bar. Seeko was behind the bar and smiled when he saw us.

"Hey ladies, having fun?" We all nodded.

" That's good, what can I get ya?" He asked.

" A Blue Hawaiian." Patty said smiling.

"Um.…a Mai-Tai." Phoebe said.

"I'll have Sex on the beach." I said.

He raised an eyebrow and asked " Do you like what you drink?" Knowing he meant, I smirked. "Don't know…maybe one day I'll find out." I said jokingly.

I think he didn't realize it though because it looked like he really wanted to find out. He handed us our drinks and we walked back to the table.

When we joined the boys Patty said. " You'll never guess what happened. Gertie here started flirting with the guy that owned the place and we get everything for free tonight."

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't flirt with him. He attempted to flirt with me, I just played back."

A new techno song came on and a really attractive looking guy came over to the table and asked if I wanted to dance. I glanced at Phoebe, who just smiled. A waitress cut in front of him and said

" I'm sorry but this is from a guy at the bar." She was holding three shots and three beers. I looked over to see Seeko smiling.

After taking the shot, I told the guy maybe later. He looked a little upset but left. One drink and four shots later, we left a generous tip, got out of the booth and went towards the pool room. It had six tables which were all occupied. So we decided to go bowling. It was weird, I wasn't drunk I was feeling good but because of the heels I kept stumbling. Another waitress came over and asked if we wanted drinks. The girls and I ordered the same drinks and the boys had more beers.

As the drinks came Arnold, who happened to be sitting next to me, asked. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

I laughed. " What are you my aunt?"

I took a big gulp of my drink and went towards the bowling lane. Deciding that I was going first I walked to the lane, neglecting to put on bowling shoes. I picked up a pink bowling ball and threw it down the lane, getting a strike. I laughed, jumped up in excitement and walked back to my seat.

Passing Gerald I had a smirk on my face. " Beat that hair boy."

He smirked back " Gladly."

He bowled a strike as well. He turned and gave me a look like_ ' Told ya'. _Then Patty was up. She bowled a five with the first ball and took downthree more pins with the second.

_The waitress came over with more drinks._ I took two big gulps of the drink I had, and it switch places with the full one. It was Phoebe's turn. She went to throw the first ball but tripped on one of her heels. She totally wiped out.

"Oh my god!" I yelled as I went running besides her she started to laugh uncontrollably.

"I'm...ok." She said in between laughing. I took a deep breath and helped her up.

"Maybe it's time to leave." Gerald said and I saw Patty and Harold nod in agreement. I walked over and gulped down the rest of my drink. When I was finished I looked around. Everyone was looking at me.

"What? It's good." They laughed and we all were on our way out when we bumped into Seeko. He asked where we were going.

"Were gonna leave. But thank you for everything." I smiled at him, but he didn't smile back. "Um…no problem. Any way I can get your number?"

"Well I don't normally give my number out, because my aunt owns the phone. But can I get your number? We can have lunch or something."

He shrugged. "I guess." He wrote his number on a napkin and handed it to me, with that we left.

Outside the club Harold turned towards us. " Listen guys, this night was awesome but I have to get up early and take my love home."

He said grabbing Patty's waist and holding her close. Her head rested in his shoulder.

" Yeah, this was so much fun! Ladies, we gotta do this again really soon."

Pheebs and I smiled. " Absolutely!" Pheebs said.

Patty walked toward the two of us, gave us hugs and left. The four of us started walking towards Phoebe's house.

" Hey, do you think we can make a pit stop to my house? My parents are out of town and I had to pick up a few things."

We nodded and walked to the boarding house.

The boarding house hadn't changed at all. There weren't boarders as there use to be. Ernie got married to a beautiful woman he met on a job, Mr. Hynn moved to live with his daughter. Oscar and Susie got divorced and live on other sides of the country. Once Arnold's parent's moved back, the renovated the inside to make a library, a walk in closet, guest rooms and a slightly larger family room on the second floor. When we walked inside the house was very quiet with only one maybe two lights on. We went up to Arnold's room, which also didn't change very much. It was a little bigger, light blue walls with a white trim and a queen sized bed.

Arnold picked up a remote and a couch appeared from the wall. Gerald and Phoebe sat down. I saw a vacant chair in the corner that I quickly sat in. Arnold rummaged around in a dresser drawer and pulled out a bottle of rum and a deck of cards.

" You guys wanna play cards?"

" Sure." I replied. Gerald and Pheebs nodded in agreement.

Arnold smiled. " Cool."

The boys pulled out a card table. The four of us sat and started to play Rummy, then we played poker using Oreo's as chips. We played cards and drank for about two hours. Phoebe started to fall asleep.

She looked to Arnold. " Would…would it be ok…if we stayed here tonight?" She asked, trying not to slur her words. He looked to Gerald.

" I don't care. It's up to you man." Arnold said to Gerald who shrugged and nodded his head.

" You guys can go and pick which room you want."

After looking at three room, they decided to stay in a light purple room that had a white King sized bed, small dresser and television that sat on top. Phoebe walked over and passed out on the bed. Gerald looked to us and said.

" Ok then, good night you guys." He shut the door, leaving me alone with Arnold.


	13. Alone with Arnold

Hello All,

So I've tried to review the past chapters. I havent changed the story at all so no worries but I have added little things so it makes a little more sense. But everything is pretty much the same.

Thank you to everyone that enjoys this story I love writing it as you love reading it!

DarkAngel886

* * *

Leaving me alone with Arnold...

He turned towards me and smiled. Not a creepy smile but a genuine smile. As usual, anytime I think anything nice about him Phoebe's voice rings in my head.

'_Is it a trick? Watch yourself Pataki!'_

"So…" I said rocking back and forth on my heels, attempting to figure out what to say. He rubbed his arm and asked " Do you want to talk?" I pictured Arnold and I doing more than just talking in his bedroom which made me nervous, so I tried to play it cool.

I shrugged " Sure, but downstairs in the living room…is that ok?" He nodded. As we descended the stairs, he asked. "How about we go to the kitchen? I'm starving." I agreed and we walked into the kitchen. Sitting down at the end of the table, I watched as he took out two plates then rummaged around the fridge. While his continued his search for food I asked. "Want me to make something?" He turned and looked at me. "Nah, it's ok." He said with a smile, and then he pulled out American chop suey and distributed it onto the two plates. "Want yours cold or hot?" He asked. "Don't care." I replied, raising and eyebrow.

"What? I like to eat mine cold." He said which made me smile.

" K, I guess I'll eat mine cold too."

He gave a look. "You don't have to, you know."

"Yeah…I know football head, I wouldn't say it if I didn't want it." I said as a matter-of-factly. He then grabbed two forks and sat down.

Staring at my food I asked. " So…What do you want to talk about?"

I heard him say. "I dunno, whatever you want to."

I thought for a second before looking up. "How about we start from the beginning?"

"The beginning?" He asked.

"Yeah, from the last time I saw you till now." I said smiling. "I mean we've both changed a lot. You're not such a goody two shoes anymore and.."

" And you're not really a bully." He said with a half smile. I took a deep breath and a spoonful of the macaroni, trying my best to avoid eye contact. "Well we both know what happened the last day we saw each other."

I heard him take a big sigh. "Yup" He said and took a bite of the pasta.

"Well a lot has changed. What happened after I left?" I asked him.

He said nothing, looking down at his food. We ate in silence for what felt like an eternity. Then suddenly he jumped up. "Milk." He said going to a cabinet. He avoided eye contact as he poured me a glass before I had a chance to answer.

I sighed. "Look football head, if you really want to be friends with me we gotta be honest about everything." He sat back down and took a big gulp of milk before looking at me.

"It was…difficult after you left. " He said softly, looking into my eyes. I saw…pain. It was something I didn't expect. I thought it would have been some type of facade to keep it cool. But he really did seem in pain. Before I could say anything he continued. "I never realized how much you were a part of my life. I thought you were just a pain in the ass, you know?" When I nodded he looked away. Not wanting him so stop bearing his soul I didn't interrupt.

"You paid me extra attention in class. You helped me when I was feeling low and couldn't talk to Gerald. Then I came to find out all of the things you have done for me…and I never even knew it. I could never truly appreciate it. Especially when Phoebe had spilled her guts one night at a fifth grade party, telling me everything…"

I slammed my hands on the table. " Dammit Phoebe."

'_I'm definitely talking with her in the morning!' _

I put my head in my hands.

" It's ok." He said as I felt his hand grab one of mine.

" It was one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me. ..The majority of everything you've ever done for me." My heart started to melt, looking into his eyes and hanging on his every word.

_'Snap out of it!'_

Phoebe's voice said again and I sighed. Pulling my hand away and picking up my fork I said. " So you know that I was in love with you. ..so anyways." I said clearing my throat as I tried to change the subject. " Arnold-o you're avoiding the subject. What happened after I left?""

"Well like I was saying…things weren't the same without you here." He took another bite of the macaroni.

"Let's see." He said holding the fork in the air while he thought.

"Well, Curly was still weird until about 6th grade. He went away for the summer and came back, normal. Not really sure what happened but he changed his name to Thad and started to hang out with the football team. Peapod, Brainy,Park, Iggy and Lorenzo went to a private high school so haven't really heard anything about them after 8th grade."

He chuckled. "It was the weirdest thing; I would catch Brainy hitting himself for no apparent reason. Anyways… Lorenzo dated Rhonda for the majority of middle school, but she dumped him when he told her about the private school. I guess he said it wasn't too far and they could work it out but that never happened. After that she dated Sid for about a year give or take." He said taking a sip of milk. "That was around the same time he tried out for football. Once she made the cheerleading squad they broke up. I guess she told people that she only used him. After that she became a rich bitch. Ignoring her childhood friends and using those who trusted her.

After Sid dated Rhonda, it's like he changed too. I mean he was still the same Sid, but hormones took over and now he hits on every beautiful woman he see's." I nodded taking a sip of milk and finishing the macaroni. "But he still would hang out and talk with Stinky all the time. Stinky dated Gloria, Nadine and Lila." He cringed when he said her name. Finishing the milk he continued. " Well before I dated her anyways. He never got over Nadine though. All of her friends changed her outlook on everything. She still had all the same hobbies but gave up bugs for pomp pomp's. At one point she dated Joey, but that didn't last long either. It seemed like those three only looked for football players. Torvald, Ludwig and Wolfgang played for two years but got kicked off the team because of grades. I think they all work at the same gas station three towns over. Gerald and I played too along with basketball and hockey. Harold mostly played hockey and football. He still works at the butchers shop and has been dating Patty since elementary school. Just like Phoebe and Gerald. They've found their soulmates at such a young age…Lucky sons of a bitch." He got up, brought the plate and glass to the sink and turned away. "You know, I've always use to try to look on the Brightside. It seems like that faded over time.

I just don't know what happened to my life." He said running his fingers through his thick hair. I brought my plate to the sink and stood next to him. "Life changes football head. It's evitable but I think deep down there's the old you; the yellow haired runt that I fell in love with." I put my hands on his face. "To me, you will always be the little boy that looked on the bright side." I said with a half smile. He smiled too. A wave of electricity ran hot throughout my body.

'_Not good. This is not good.'_

My hands started shaking. When I felt his arms wrap around my waist I saw him leaned in I knew I was in trouble.

'_Oh my god! What are you doing? You can't trust this guy. You gotta stop this...NOW!' _

Then he stopped and dropped his hands, taking a step back. "Look, it's pretty damn obvious that I want you. And I know that we've talked about that. But right now I need to control myself. I need someone to talk to." He grabbed my hands. "I need you Helga. Please. As much as I want to fuck you on this table or anywhere else for that matter, I need you as a friend." He smiled and I took a deep breath. " I'm going to admit that want you too." I saw the fire in his eyes, making me take a deep breath and attempt to compose myself. "But…" I said to stop him from taking a step forward. " I have heard things about you. I think you're right that for now we should be friends. Too much fucking drama has gone on in the past couple days. I don't really want things to be more complicated than they are... Besides I want to be friends with you too."

I grabbed his arm and we went to the living room

"So you never did explain."

He sat on the couch looking confused. "What are you talking about?"

When I joined him I asked. " You told me about everything else but yourself."

" Were you not in the kitchen just now?"

I smiled. " Yeah, I know that you told me that I was a huge part of your life, but what about the rest of your life? When did your parents come back? How did you end up with Lila? What made you change ' to the dark side'?"

I asked laughing at the star wars analogy. He laughed too.

"Well you know how I felt about you after you left so I won't reiterate. My parent's best friend's name is Eduardo. They use to travel with him quite often. His son Luiz came knocking on the door, explained who he was and told me he found out what happened. Two of his uncles had been searching for them since they first disappeared. His uncles saved Eduardo and my parents from a small clan down in South America and they finally came home." He smiled but then it faded as he said.

" But a month after they came back grandma passed away." I put my hand on top of his. He held it and squeezed it tight. I saw tears in his eyes. "Then grandpa past five months after that." He said as a few tears fell across his cheeks and I brushed them away. "Lila and I had just started dating. I spent all of my time with her, ignoring my friends completely. After a while everything seemed like it was going to be ok…" He stopped talking and started crying. I sat closer and rubbed his back softly saying " It's going to be ok."

He looked up " How is it going to be ok?"

I smiled. " They love you no matter where they are. They saw what I saw in you." I put my hand up to his face to brush the remaining tears on his cheek.

" You are and always will be a wonderful person. A part of them will always be with you no matter what."

A small smile appeared and he hugged me. After a few minutes, he pulled away, took a couple large breaths and said " I'm ok. Oh my god this is so embarrassing; Crying in front of you and all."

I shook my head " Don't worry about it. I totally understand."

'_You're definitely getting too close to him and you know it! Go to bed ASAP if you know what's good for you!'_

" I can't tell you how long it's been since I've been able to talk to someone like this. When Lila and I first started dating we would talk, but after a while it didn't matter anymore…what about you?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

" We are friends, and you said completely honest. You were serious right? I'm not making a complete ass out of myself?" He asked.

I smiled wearily. " No, were friends. Um…Where should I start?"

He smiled " The beginning of course."

"Ok…" I leaned back against the couch. "Well, my cousin Veronica brought me to my Aunt Sue's house. Veronica had the same types of issues growing up so she could relate. My Aunt Peggy, Veronica's mother, kicked her out of the house once her parent's got divorced. Peggy said she looked too much like her father and she disowned her."

Arnold looked shocked as I continued. "Anyways, Aunt Sue let her live with her. Once Veronica saw my lifestyle she called up Sue immediately and convinced her to let me move in."

" I can't believe I never knew it was that bad." He said. I rolled my eyes and smiled. " Don't worry about it Arnold-o. It's the past. Anyways, after about…"

I put my hand to my chin to think then snapped my fingers and pointed to him." A year…or was it six months…something like that…Not important." I said shaking my head. " It took me a while to let go of 'my shell' but I finally did it. If it wasn't for my cousin I don't know where I'd be. So, like I said after a while I started to make more friends and found that people actually liked me. The real me. I became popular and joined more activities…Phoebe and I talked every other day and we always made it a point to see each other once a month. She would mostly come there because.." I thought about what I was saying. Spilling my guts to a man I wasn't sure if I could trust.

'_Well…I'm going to say it anyways. Dammit, if I feel like I'm falling I'll stop and let the player be played! *Sigh* What the hell am I doing? I'm not like that… I don't have an on and off switch. Maybe I should just go to bed…but maybe this is a dream. I mean I was dreaming before. What the hell I'll go along with it and deal tomorrow...ugh I mean later today…Whatever'_

I realized that I spent too much time lost in my internal disagreement and Arnold was staring at me like I was a bug.

"You ok?" He asked.

I gave out a small laugh. " Haha..yeah, sorry..anyways…where was I again?"

" Phoebe would go see you because.."

" Oh yeah." I said. "Well…we would always have more fun out there."

He gave me a look. " No there's something else. That's not the reason."

I gave him a questionable look. " You're going to tell me how I felt?"

He shook his head. " No I'm saying I think there is another reason."

I started getting pissed. " The world doesn't revolve around you football head. There's no other reason."

" Why bring up me?"

"What?" I asked him.

"You said the world doesn't revolve around me. But we never said anything about me being the reason for you."

I sighed. "Really? You really wanted me to tell you that I couldn't face any of you. That I didn't want you to remember me and that I didn't want to see any of you ever again. Is that what you wanted me to say? That I felt like it brought up too many hurtful memories? That I didn't want to feel broken again…Is that what you want to hear?"

He sat silently for a moment. " I just want you to be honest with me. Like we've said earlier I have done shit. But I really want to be friends so you're gonna have to trust me."

I sighed. " Maybe it's gonna take a while. Maybe it's not just that. I don't want to fall for you and be hurt all over again football head. I was so head over heels for you. I can't tell you how many times I've said it. But if you fucking hurt me I swear to god!"

I held up my fist. " You're gonna have to face Old Betsy."

He laughed. " I know I saw the ass from the other day." His smiled faded. "Helga, Did I really hurt you that bad?"

"Are you really that dense? Growing up you were my world. Without you I was nothing and when I first moved it was torture. I couldn't get out of bed for two weeks. It hurt when anyone said your name. I had to pretend like you didn't exist. The first friend I met as school was Sam, who really helped me break my facade. He saw through my crap and helped keep me 'in check''. If it wasn't for him, I never would have made as many friends as I had. Once puberty hit it all went downhill from there. I grew curves in all the right places and boys started paying attention to me. Most girls would have loved it, I hated it."

He gave me a questionable look. " You hated it? Why?"

Sighing I replied. " I don't like that much attention. I'd rather have my own little column in the newspaper and blend in with the crowd. When guys fight over who's going to ask me out…and when I actually go out with them, they think I'd put out. Which by the way is so not true. I'm not that type of girl. If I care about a guy it's different, you know. I mean I've only been with one g-"

" One guy?" He asked shocked.

I raised an eyebrow, rolling my eyes. " Yes, one guy"

" But…I thought you hated Mike."

I was taken aback." Mike? I never slept with Mike… which could explain why he cheated on me with Ashley Jenson. But that's neither here nor there."

"Then who was it?"

" Seriously." I asked him in disbelief." It was Jake. Not Mike…definitely not Mike."

He continued to look at me like a bug. " So it's only been Jake…"

" Yup, it was the week before he left. But after I found out he passed away, it was like losing you all over again. It's not like I haven't thought about it. Obviously, as we've discussed…"

" I know." He said.

I gave a sarcastic laugh. " I cared about Jake almost as much as…"

_'Once again you never listen to me. If you keep talking you're gonna get hurt… But what if I don't? What if he has changed? He might actually care about me…it could happen.'_

I shook my head and smiled. " This is all a dream anyways football head."

" What are you talking about?"

"You're gonna think this is stupid but I think it's true. I had a dream just like this. We were talking and getting to know each other and…" I stopped talking remembering every little detail as if it was real. But it wasn't.

"Well what happened in the dream? You dreamt about me?" He asked with a cocky smile.

_'Don't tell him about the roof.'_

"Football head...In the dream we were just friends...nothing more...nothing less. I just feel like this is a dream too."

"How do you figure?"

"Well, if I'm speaking honestly I really don't think that you would ever open up to me as much as you have. If anything, I would think it would be with Gerald. I mean it doesn't make sense that you would want to have anything to do with me. "

" Why would you think that?"

" Because you're a well known player. You wouldn't want to get to know me unless you wanted to get in my pants. Face it I'm not that great. This is all a dream. "

" So, you're saying that you want me to try and sleep with you?"

"No I'm saying that if this was reality, you wouldn't want to be with me. I've only been back a couple days and it's feeling like we picked up where we left off. It's too simple."

"Helga, I'm confused. You want things to be complicated between us?"

I sighed. " I don't know what I'm saying anymore. I just know that dream or no dream I know I want to be friends, maybe more eventually but just friends for now."

"What would make you believe this is not a dream? "

I laughed. " I don't know. I'm kinda hoping this is, so I know that I haven't made a complete ass out of myself. Actually…" I leaned in close to his ear. " I could try to kiss you…"

After the comment came out of my mouth I got goose bumps and he had an indescribable look.

He put his hand on mine.

" It's not a good idea, but I really want to.." He leaned in close to me. I leaned towards him we were inches away from each other. I snaked my arm around his waist and he held me tight.

" This is really not a good idea Helga." He said.

I pressed myself up against him. My brain was seconds away from shutting off and letting myself fall into him.

'_Danger! Danger...stop what you're doing and go to bed. Stop and talk to Phoebe. Dream or not you have to stop.'_

'_Just one kiss won't hurt me.' I thought._

" Helga, stop." He said.

I didn't listen and brushed my lips across his. He tried to not kiss me back. I kissed him again. It felt like he was holding back.

"He-" He attempted to speak as I kissed him again and deepend the kiss. He tried to break away but when a quiet moan escaped my lips he kissed me back. Hot electricity spread all over my body. It was a lot more powerful than in my dream. I couldn't function. My hormones took over and I pushed him on the couch and straddled him, not breaking the kiss. He tried to break away again. He kept shaking his head no but when I started grinding into him, he caved. He ran his hands up and down my back. Taking his left hand and placing it on my ass to push me harder into him. His right hand slowly traced my spine up and down until it settled on my bra. He let his hands slid under the fabric and when I moaned again, he pushed me away.

He got up from the couch to sit in a nearby chair. Sitting completely out of breath he said. "Helga. We can't. Haven't…you been…listening at all…tonight? I need a friend. Not…not another…"

I sighed. " I knew it."

He questioned my look still out of breath. " You…knew…what?"

"This is all a dream. Same thing happened then as it is now. In the morning Phoebe will tell me I'm crazy and that I'm falling for you again…"

"Wait this happened in your dream?" He asked.

"Yup. Only this one was different."

"Uh, yeah… it's reality."

" Pinch me." I asked

"Huh?"

" It always helps if you are dreaming. Now pinch me."

He came over and pinched me. It hurt like hell.

"Fuck." I said realizing that it was really happening.

He nodded. "As much as I want to rip your clothes off right now, I just can't do it."

He sighed, started pacing back and forth. "You mean too much to me. I can't have a fling with you. I mean I fucking love you! An" He stopped as if realizing what he said.

" You love me? This is all a game. I knew it. I'm so fucking stupid. But you did play me, so I gotta give you credit for that huh?"

He sat down next to me and put his hands on my face. " I swear to god I'm not playing you."

I got out of his reach and stood up. " Quit with the mind games football head. To think I almost trusted you…" I ran up the stairs and to the room that Phoebe and Gerald were in. I could hear Arnold trailing behind me. I banged on the door four times before someone answered. I saw Gerald in his jeans; his shirt was lying on the best next to my best friend. I ran inside and turned the light on.

" What's going on?" Gerald asked.

I ran past him and yelled to Phoebe. " Wake up. Wake up!" She looked alarmed.

" Oh my God. What's wrong?"She asked.

" We gotta leave…I'm leaving. Come on we gotta go back to your house."

"Helga…" I heard Arnold's voice behind me.

As I turned around I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Save it Arnold!" I screamed.

I turned towards Phoebe as I heard Gerald's voice.

" What the fuck happened." He asked Arnold.

"Nothing…We were just talking an-" He was about to say when I cut him off.

" Gerald it was my fault. My stupidity. All you have to know is we gotta leave." Phoebe stood next to me, fully dressed and tossed Gerald his shirt.

When we reached the front stoop Arnold grabbed my arm. " Helga, please." He pleaded with tears in his eyes. I looked deep in his green eyes and felt the pain all over again. I grabbed my arm away and walked down the stoop. " No. I will not allow this to happen to me again. Fool me twice shame on me." I felt endless tears stream down my face. I took a deep breath and said. "Goodbye Arnold." With that I left. 33333333333333333333333333333

The next day I started packing. Phoebe sat on the bed, tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Helga."I heard her say.

"Pheebs it's my fault." I said as I turned to face her.

" I should have listened to you. I just can't believe I fell for it." I said taking a deep breath.

Her cell phone buzzed. She looked at it and smiled. "Well, before you go there is someone that wanted to say goodbye. " She opened her bedroom door. It was Patty. I stopped packing and sat in the chair beside me. Pheebs and Patty walked to the bed and sat down.

"Patty. There's something you should know about Gertie." Phoebe said and Patty gave me a look.

"What's that?" She asked.

I sighed. "My nickname is Gertie, but my name's Helga."

She gave a great big smile. "Oh my God" She said as she ran over and hugged me. "Why didn't you just tell me that to begin with?"

I gave her a questionable look. " I didn't want people to remember me. I wanted to be who I am not who I was."

She looked like she was thinking for a moment before the imaginary light bulb turned on. "It's Arnold, isn't it? Remember when I found out you liked him more than a friend. You were practically obsessed."

I began to tell Patty what's happened over the past couple days…not everything.

_Hell I didn't tell Pheebs everything._

"He blurted out that he loved me! I mean he said it after a couple days. He totally played me."

The two girls looked confused. " So wait.. You didn't tell me all that." Phoebe said then added. " Please stay a couple more days. You don't have to see Arnold…"

" We'll avoid him completely…Actually." Patty said with a mischievous smile.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"Well…it might sound dumb…but to see if he really tried to play you…You could make everyone think that you are gone, but you won't be."

"What?" I asked puzzled.

" You know. See if he goes back with Lila." Patty said smiling.

"That's true. After he plays someone he always goes back to her." Phoebe added.

"Exactly…So if after a week, maybe two we will find out if he really meant it." Patty suggested as Phoebe jumped up.

" I'm going to go let Gerald know."

As I heard her little muffled voice downstairs explaining the plan I heard a knock at the door. Phoebe ran back upstairs and into the room. Before she could say anything I heard a familiar deep voice speak with Gerald.

I put my finger up to my lips in a 'keep quiet' signal to both girls as I left the room and sat Indian style near the stairs. I heard someone try to leave the room. As I turned, I motioned to Pheebs to stay where she was. My attention turned to the two men downstairs.

"Look man I know that we haven't talked in God knows how long but I need to talk to someone." I heard Arnold say.

" Dude, what am I suppose to say?" Gerald asked.

I heard a sigh. " I don't know. I feel like I don't know anything anymore." Arnold replied.

Silence

" I know that I totally fucked up things with Helga. I don't know what you heard but I wanted to be friends with her."

I heard Gerald's voice." You wanted to be friends with her? Is that why you tried to hook up with her?"

"She said that?" Arnold asked. Before Gerald could speak he added. "I wasn't trying to get with her. She climbed on top of me. I tried to stop her but after trying to fight it for five minutes…I know it was wrong but…"

" Did you have sex with her?" Gerald asked.

"What? No. I wasn't even putting the moves on her. It was vice-versa."

Silence

"She freaked out because I was rambling and I blurted out that I loved her…"

" You did what?" A concerned voice inquired.

"We stayed up and talked openly and honestly about everything from past to present. In the past I had feelings for her and they all seemed to come rushing back. I told her I couldn't have a fling with her. I just wanted to be friends for now. As much as I have been a dick in the past and used too many women. They are nothing compared to her, but she thought I was playing her." Sigh. "I feel like I've missed my chance at one of the best things that could ever happen to me." Arnold told him.

"So…let me get this straight. You didn't have sex with her. You wanted to get to know her and not use her. And let it slip out that you loved her?" Gerald asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Arnold stated.

Gerald told him. " For your sake man, I hope you're telling me the truth."

"It's too late, I missed my chance." Arnold sighed. "I mostly came over to say that I am sorry for being such an asshole and didn't know if you wanted to play basketball."

"Phoebe!" Gerald yelled. " I'm gonna go play ball with Arnold. See you later love bug!"

The door shut.

I was quiet when I walked back in the Phoebe's room. My phone started to buzz. As I flipped it open it read

_1 New Text: Sammy-_

_Don't forget about the club Gertie! We're playing at eight. Love ya call me wheneva_


	14. The Adams

_A/N: I googled The pink revolution to see if there were any other bands with that name. I couldn't find any however there is a revolution called the Tulip revolution and can be referred to as the pink revolution. I just liked the name so nothing political implied…._

So the girls convinced me to stay and it was finally Friday. My band 'The Pink Revolution' was playing at eight and I had to get ready. Arnold has been spending a lot of time with Gerald lately, which is a good thing but I still think it's kinda odd. I mean he hasn't spoken with him in years and suddenly it's like old times. Wait I just had a déjà vu moment.

'_Why? Last night felt like old times? Because you felt old feelings for him and as much as you want to ignore it you love him too? How many times do I have to tell you to be careful? You're right people can change, but it's hard for tigers to change their stripes.'_

Phoebe's voice chimed in my head for the umpteenth time this morning.

Sigh.

I'm still hoping that Patty's idea will work. I pulled out my black cotton halter top, tight fitted blue denim jeans and black high heels. It's funny, I hate putting make up on and getting all dressed up, but whenever my band plays at the club I totally change. Instead of taking ten minutes to throw clothes on and go, I spend well over an hour and its' always the same routine. Shower, blow dryer, hair straightener, body lotion, clothes, makeup, heels. I was standing in the bathroom, putting on eyeliner when I heard a knock at the door. I didn't say anything, thinking it was Phoebe.

"I thought you left…"

The hairs on my neck stood up straight up and I felt goose bumps all over my body when I heard his deep voice. The eyeliner pencil fell out of my hand and into the sink. I scanned the counter, found my mascara and opened it.

"No. I decided to stay. But I am going home tonight."

I saw him roll his eyes."Yeah,sure."

I turned around. "I am football head. I happen to have a date"

He had a shocked look on his face. I finished putting mascara on and started with the brown eye shadow.

"You have a…date?"

I nodded putting on my pink lip gloss. As I put my makeup away and gathered my things I turned to see the look on his face. I stared down and realized I wasn't wearing my halter top. I stood there in my black strapless bra and jeans. I pushed him aside and went to the bedroom. He followed.

"Do you mind?" I asked him before I attempted to shut the door. He pushed it open.

"What do you mean you have a date?" He asked again. I put my top on, straightened it out and looked in the mirror.

"Who is it?" He asked as a car horn was heard outside.

I ignored Arnold and ran to the window. Sam and Lucy were in the baby blue mustang. I slipped on my heels, grabbed my purse and walked past him; he followed me into the hall.

" Are you going to tell me!" He yelled.

Gerald looked up the stairs smiling.

"Ready to go?" I nodded and went downstairs.

Arnold stared confused, as the three of us put our coats on.

"We're going to 'The Adam's' back in Mass." Gerald said. ( Totally made up. If it is real, I don't know it.)

Arnold raised an eyebrow. "What's 'The Adams'?"

Phoebe looked at him. "It's a club that Gertie's band plays in every so often."

"Thanks Pheebs." I said sarcastically before opening the door and getting the wind knocked out of me.

Sam tackled me, threw me over one shoulder and practically ran to the car. " Move it Hamilton. We gotta get going so we can practice before the show." I laughed as he threw me into the back seat.

"What's going on here?" I heard a female voice ask. I sat up, my legs still dangling over the edge of the car. It was none other than the three bitches from the other day. They smiled as they looked Sam up and down.

Rhonda stepped forward. " Hi, I'm Rhonda. This is Lila and Nadine." She motioned as she introduced them.

" I'm Sam." He said, glancing at them for a second before turning to Phoebe.

"You guys gonna meet us there or one car?"

I saw Lila staring at Arnold who was staring at me. When Lila turned towards me, I quickly glanced away, concentrating on my friend.

"Sam." I said falling back into the seat laughing.

Lucy turned around. " What the hell is the matter with you Gertie? You drunk or something"

I felt two strong hands grip my hips and set me on top the side of the car. I stared into big brown eyes and felt my face get warmer as I sat there. The three girls snickered and I saw the look on Arnolds face.

"So…Sam. Are you seeing anyone?" Lila said, quickly glancing at Arnold.

Sam gave her a half smile and said softly. "Sorry, I'm not into red heads…mostly blondes. They always have more fun, eh Gertie?"

He winked at me, which made me start laughing, and once again I fell into the back seat. I turned my head towards front.

" Lucy, turn on the radio."

She didn't respond. So I pulled myself up to see what was going on. Lila and Rhonda were both in Sam's face and Phoebe was trying to intervene. I jumped out of the back seat and pushed Sam away from the two bitches.

"Why don't you leave him alone?" I yelled in their faces.

"This isn't your business." Rhonda said as a matter-of-factly.

"Actually slut it is." I said to her

"I don't see your name on him..." Lila chimed in

Phoebe pushed me back and whispered in my ear. "Sam's inviting them for tonight. You'll find out if Arnold tried to play you…Don't you wanna find out?"

_A part of me did._

"It might be a bad idea Pheebs. And since when is foot-ball head going?"

She rolled her eyes. "Stop asking questions. Just go with it. Maybe Lila will meet Mike."

We both laughed. When I turned around the girls were gone.

"Lila and Rhonda went to get their car they are going to meet us here….That Nadine chick isn't going."

I raised an eyebrow. "Sam, what the fuck are you doing?"

He smiled. "Trust me."

We were flying down the highway going at least seventy five, maybe eighty. Sam was driving like a maniac, which he usually does so it's nothing out of the norm. Pheebs, Gerald and I were in the back seat, the wind was whipping through my hair causing it to fly every which way.

I turned towards Phoebe "How the hell am I going to do this Pheebs?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Uh, Duh... Arnold-o. Not to mention tweedle dumb and dumber."

She laughed. "Oh shut up. You don't know what will happen. One of them might fall for Mike…"

"What was I supposed to do? They would have followed us anyways." Sam said.

I rolled my eyes "Well maybe if football head didn't go, they wouldn't want to go either."

Phoebe gave me a look." Are you kidding me? They took one look at Sam, and looked like they wanted to fuck him right there. They would have followed us either way."

I thought about what she said, and she was right. They were about to start pulling each other's hair to jump on top of him.

"I'm sorry Pheebs."

She glanced at me smiling. "Shut up."

I started my search for my I-Tron when I heard a loud siren.

"Fuck!" Sam shouted as he pulled to the side of the road, slamming his hands on the steering wheel. The pig got out his cruiser. I glanced over my shoulder to look at him. A six foot tall man with blonde hair, walked over to the car.

"License and registration" He said and as Sam reached over, pulling out the paperwork, the officer stared at me.

He pulled off his sunglasses to reveal hazel eyes and I gave him a half smile. He grinned and turned to Sam, ignoring what he attempted to hand him.

"You know what? Everyone makes mistakes so I'm gonna let you off with a warning." The officer winked at me as he put the shades back on and walked back to the cruiser. After he left, Sam stared at me. "Um…thanks Hamilton." I shrugged unaware of what just happened. He pulled back onto the road and we continued our journey. I finally found my I-Tron and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to find that we weren't home. It took me a moment to realize that we were at a rest stop.

Pheebs smiled at me. "Lucy's in the bathroom. I got you some food."

I saw the fast food bag next to me. Looking inside I found a cheese burger and small fries. My smile faded when I heard a whiny voice say

"I can't believe they don't have low fat honey mustard."

Another voice chimed in " I know, I thought it was like a necessity to give the customer what they want."

I leaned my head on my arm.

' _Really? I thought it was a dream. Fucking A'_

I looked up again to see the two bitches that tried to hit on Sam get into the vehicle next to us. They looked at me and smirked before entering. Walking behind them was Arnold holding a fast food bag and he smiled at me. When I felt butterflies in my stomach, I leaned my head on my arm again and let out a frustrated moan.

'_This is gonna suck lemons.'_

Lucy had finally come outside and I got out of the car.

"I'm taking shot gun." I told her, and then looked at Sam who was sipping on his soda in the front seat.

"Better yet… I'm driving." I said.

He shook his head. " Oh no Hamilton, the last time I let you drive you crashed my car."

I had a shocked look on my face and feigned playing hurt.

" How can you say that Sammy..." I walked around to the driver's side of the car.

"It's not like I meant to and don't you remember…he hit us." I said softly looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

He shrugged and let out a big sigh. "Fine…but I swear to God Hamilton, one dent and you're buying me a new car"

I laughed, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

He got out of the car and moved to the passenger's seat, making Lucy sit in back.

We all put our seat belts on and I peeled out of the rest stop.

"Dammit it! Gertie!" Sam yelled and I laughed.

I looked behind me to see Arnold smirk, then followed suit as he sped up to catch us. I weaved in and out of lanes.

"What can you expect Sammy, I'm a Masshole." I laughed again as I saw the look of horror in his face.

I crossed three lanes and continued to speed down the highway. We passed the exit that said.

'Westbrook, Holyoke. Next Left'

"Helga I thought you lived in Westbrook?" Gerald asked. I looked at him through the rearview mirror.

" I did, but I recently moved. Now I'm living more towards the South Shore…"

"Where exactly is that?" He asked.

Smiling I replied. "Braintree."

"Braintree?" He asked and I nodded.

"My aunt got a good deal on a really nice house. It was under foreclosure and she put out a bid, a five hundred thousand dollar house for two hundred thousand dollars."

Gerald had an impressed look on his face when he asked. "So, what's wrong with the house?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, the owner passed away and the kids really didn't care about keeping it, they all lived out of state."

I turned on I-93 south and glanced behind me, making sure football head was behind me. He was.

'_I really wish they weren't coming.' _

I sighed and glanced towards the road. This asshole was driving so slow, only 45 miles an hour.

"What the fuck."

I moved into the other lane and weaved around him; I slowed down a bit when we moved into the HOV lane. Then picked up speed after passing another cruiser, I heard Lucy from the back seat.

" Ha-ha." I saw her waving to the cars. The time read 5:15pm. It was bumper to bumper traffic, a normal Friday.

'_Thank god for the HOV lane.' _

After passing L.L Finnegan's we turned down route thirty seven and made a left on Peach Street.

"I hate when you go the long way." Lucy whined.

"Oh shut up. I can always pull to the side and you can walk."

She made a face and looked out the window. After passing the middle school we made a left on Kenmore Road and I was home.

It was a large two story cape style white house with black shutters. I grabbed my bag out of the back and started up the walk. Pink and purple petunia's bordered the brick walk. The others got out of the car in awe as they followed me into the house.

The main foyer had light blue walls. There were white sheets across the furniture, due to the fact that we were still in the process of moving in. I ran up the stairs, Phoebe followed while the others stood around looking. An upbeat R&B song heard from one of the bedrooms. I passed by the door and walked into my bedroom.

The room had soft lavender walls with a white trim. I grabbed my bubble gum pink electric guitar out of the closet, placing it in my black case. I also grabbed my bag that I brought with me to every show. Exiting my room I stopped next to the door where the music was coming from and quietly knocked. A thin lanky woman answered. The brunette had dark brown eyes and wore a big smile.

"Hi honey, what's up? I thought you left for Hillwood? We were going to surprise you with your room." Before I could answer she spotted Phoebe and squealed.

"Oh my god, Pheebs how've you been?"

Pheebs smiled. "Good, how about you V?"

"Good. How's that man of yours that you're always talking about? Where are you guys off to?"

I sighed. "Everyone's good. We got a gig to go to. Can't really stay and chat."

Veronica rolled her eyes passing by me. "Nonsense, let's go downstairs and talk for a minute or two."

I shook my head but couldn't argue because she picked up my case and began to descend the stairs. Seeing the group in the foyer she invited them to the living room. I heard her say.

"Hello, I'm Veronica, Gertie's cousin."

Pheebs and I ran down the stairs.

"Ok, V we really have to get going." I told her.

"You're not going to introduce your friends to me? That's kind of rude, cuz." She said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh shut up and just let us go." I tried to grab my stuff when I heard Lucy.

" Ugh, why don't you just introduce them so we can leave."

Veronica gave her with a dirty look.

Phoebe cleared her throat and V turned to her smiling. "I know you Pheebs."

"I'm Gerald." Gerald said in a deep voice, V looked back and forth from Gerald to Pheebs, smiling and winked to her. Pheebs blushed.

"I'm Lila and this is Rhonda." Lila said and Rhonda smiled. V glanced towards me and I knew she was laughing to herself but didn't let it show.

She smiled and said "Nice to meet you"

She turned towards the blonde haired man. " I'm Arnold." He said.

V took a deep breath and gave a questionable look. She turned her back towards the group, looking at me with disgust.

After taking another deep breath she said to me in Japanese.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" the two of us went into the front hall. Phoebe followed and sat on the stairs.

[Japanese]

"What the hell are you thinking? Do you remember how long it took to get over him?" She asked.

" I know, I know. But…we're just friends." I replied

"That's bullshit and you know it."

"I told her." Phoebe chimed in.

" Shut it!" I yelled at Phoebe then turned to my cousin. " I can handle this. I can really."

She gave me a look. " I don't fucking believe you! How do you know!"

She put her hands on both of my shoulders.

" Please, listen to me. I love you. You know that… He hurt you once. Then after Jake." She stopped, looking away for a moment.

" I just don't want you to get hurt again. It completely broke you before. Don't you remember that?"

" I know. I already had this talk with Pheebs." I said trying to push myself away.

"And you obviously haven't listened to her or he wouldn't be here. Or those two bitches. What's up with that anyways?" She asked as she let go, putting them on her hips.

I rolled my eyes and followed suit. "They thought Sam was 'so hot' that they decided to invite themselves. I really didn't have a choice…"

" It's true. She tried to stop them." Phoebe butted in for the second time.

"We were joking that one of them might like the asshole I use to date." I said.

Veronica and Pheebs laughed at my comment.

I sighed and looked away. "Maybe you're both right. I think I am falling for him again but I can't tell if it's a trick or not. I am really confused."

The two looked at me concerned.

" Do you think you should come back and stay here?" Veronica asked.

I thought about it for a second and shook my head.

"No, I want to go back. I'm not going to let the three of them ruin my trip. I'm going to try and be friends with him, if more happens so be it. But, no matter what, I will come back here alone, even if it means getting hurt."

They both looked pissed off but had to accept it.

" I really hope that he wants to be friends…" Phoebe said.

I started to feel guilty. " Pheebs I gotta tell you something. I didn't tell you everything about what happened that night."

She looked confused as I continued. "Well he said he wanted to be friends but I couldn't control myself and kinda threw myself at him. It wasn't him…it was me."

I said feeling my face turn red.

She took a deep breath and looked away with tears in her eyes ." We're best friends. How could you keep this from me?"

" I didn't know what to say. Oh by the way I acted like a whore and threw myself at a man that has a bad reputation and probably can't trust. That would go over real well, wouldn't it? I knew I shouldn't have kept it from you and I'm sorry."

She stood up, putting her hand on the railing as if needing it to absorb the information given.

" It's ok. Just don't let it happen again bitch."

"I'm so sorry Pheebs." I walked over and gave her a hug.

" On a random note, Thanks Pheebs for teaching me Japanese." V told her.

Pheebs smiled. "No prob, you're getting really good at it."

[Back to English]

We turned towards the living room to see the group staring at us. Not saying a word, I walked over and grabbed my stuff, then turned back towards the foyer.

" See ya V." I gave her a hug and walked out the door.

The other followed behind me, saying bye and thanks almost in unison.

When we got outside we agreed to go in the same cars and meet at the red line.

We met Eddie, our fifth band member, at the train. He was about six feet seven, brown skin with blue eyes. He is a very attractive man and is also very popular with the ladies. We were standing on the platform in Braintree and after finally getting on the train I sat in-between Phoebe and Sam. Gerald sat next to Phoebe, Lucy and Eddie sat across from us. Meanwhile Arnold sat next to Rhonda and Lila. I rolled my eyes and laughed inwardly.

'_And you actually think he could change?'_

I glanced at Phoebe and realized that it was what she was thinking too. I shook my head.

"Next stop JFK/UMASS"

I always hate the gap between North Quincy and JFK. It's a pain in the ass because it's like fifteen minutes to get from one station to the other. For those in the group that weren't familiar with the area were amazed at the sight of the river.

'_Maybe I take it for granted?' _

After finally making it to JFK an elderly woman entered the train. I immediately stood up and handed my case to Sam. The woman sat in my seat and I stood near the door, clutching my bag in my left hand, the handle with my right. It felt like forever to get to Park Street. After walking five or six blocks and passing the Common we made it to Tremont Street. 'The Adams' was in the center of the Street, which was filled with nightclubs and bars.

Taking two steps into the club we were greeted by Amanda. She has worked at Adams for at least ten years. She gave me, Sam, and Pheebs hugs. After saying our hellos, Pheebs and I stopped in the bathroom to apply more makeup. Hearing the door open I glanced in the mirror to see the two sluts behind us. I ignored them as they said something under their breath.

'_It's not worth it.'_

Putting my stuff in my bag I was about to exit when I heard Lila's voice.

"He's mine you know."

I stopped in my tracks and turned towards her. " Excuse me?"

She put her hands on her hips. " You heard me. He's mine so hands off."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

" I see the way you look at him…"

I cut her off "He's the one who wants me. Maybe you should get your stories straight before making up lies."

" I think the only one who's lying here is you."

I sighed. " Look I don't know you from a hole in the wall Lolu, so I'm not going to judge. I think you should talk to your ex." I laughed inwardly at the name I called her and she looked pissed.

" He's not my ex. We are still dating." I rolled my eyes.

" Look I don't want him…by the way, he's under the impression that you two have broken up." I turned to leave.

" Don't walk away from me!" She shouted.

I sighed again, getting pissed off. I turned and said "I'm sorry, I really don't have time for this shit. I don't know what you're issues are and I don't really care. Please just leave me the fuck alone. Go out there, dance, drink, whatever you want. Just leave me alone, kay?"

I left before she could say anything more. Making my way through the crowd I bumped into none other than Arnold.

" You better go talk to Lila...You know you're girlfriend."

He look at me baffled. " What are you talking about? We broke up."

I shook my head. "Not according to her. Look if you want to be friends you gotta be honest, cause with all the drama that has happened tonight I really don't give a shit."

I turned on my heels and pushed through the crowd, only to bump into someone else. The two of us fell to the ground and bumped our heads. That's when I looked into another set of green eyes.

Chad.

"Oh my god! Gertie!" He yelled and hugged me as hard as he could. Then he helped me off the floor, hugging me again and twirling me in the air. I let my head fall back as I laughed in mid twirl. After he put me down he placed his hand on my cheek.

"How've you been?"

I smiled and sighed. " Good…but too much drama for tonight."

He had a confused look on his face and I explained everything to him.

Chad was Jake's best friend who also joined the army. They were both in the same squad. After Jake passed we grew really close. He was my male version of Phoebe. We talked every night and after a while it felt like we were dating, we had an attraction to each other but both agreed it was wrong. It doesn't mean we didn't have a spark, it was pretty strong. But the guilt over Jake consumed it and it was just better for us to be friends.

Then he was sent to Iraq. Somewhere along the line we had lost touch. It was around the same time that Sam and I began to hang out a lot more. The only and biggest difference is there is no spark with Sammy, which is definitely a good thing.

But staring into Chad's eyes sent back old memories. He was what every woman wanted in a man, a gentleman.

Chad knew all too well about Arnold.

" What do you mean he's here?" I saw the muscles in his arms tighten.

I touched his shoulder and whispered in his ear. " It's ok, no worries…please I don't need any more drama."

He laughed. " Kay. You know you're cute when you do that?"

I had a playful grin on my face, holding my hands around my back and looking towards the floor.

" Like what?" I asked raising my eyes to look at him. He lifted my chin and stared into my eyes. It felt like the world stopped and it was just the two of us. His hand traveled from my chin to my neck then down my back and was about to bring me closer to him when I heard someone clear their throat. We were sent to reality to see Arnold behind us.

The expression on his face seemed like he was asking '_What are you doing?'_

I turned back to Chad. His eyes looked like they turned from green to dark red. His muscles tightened again and I whispered in his ear. " Please…for me." I pulled away to reveal puppy dog eyes. He let out a sigh.

" You know I could never be mad at you." He whispered back. " Sometimes I hate that." He added with a smile.

Chad cleared his throat and turned to the blonde haired man.

" I'm Chad."He said holding out his hand.

" Arnold." Arnold replied shaking his hand. Chad quickly drew it away.

Both men looked at me when I heard an annoying voice from earlier push past me.

"Hi, I'm Lila." She announced to Chad.

He smiled. " Chad."

Rhonda pushed Lila out of the way. " And I'm Rhonda."

He nodded. " Nice to meet you both." Then turned to me and whispered. " I have a surprise for you."

I smiled "Really?" he nodded grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the bar. I leaned against it as he ordered two cokes, as if on cue a slow song started to play.

" This song goes way back and is dedicated to a certain couple…you know who you are." The DJ announced.

The Righteous Brother's Unchained Melody filled the room. I smiled as I heard the music play and said.

"You remembered." He nodded and pulled my hand towards the dance floor. He held me close and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You remember the first time we danced to this song?" he asked.

I nodded. "How could I forget…"

FLASHBACK

Two years ago at his cousin Brian's wedding, was the first time we had ever heard the song. It was a month after Jake had passed and I still felt broken. Chad saw me and sat beside me in a three piece suit.

" I hate suits like this."

I laughed at him, playing with the tie. " It's not that bad. It could be worse."

He looked at me. " How?"

I smiled. " You could be a bridesmaid." I said pointing to the group of bridesmaids with big poofy bright purple dresses.

They were so ugly and I think the expression on their faces agreed.

"Does the prettiest girl in the room feel like dancing with a three piece suit?"

I looked around. " If you can find her."

" I'm looking at her."

He grabbed my hand and we started dancing. As he held me close to him on the dance floor, we started talking about everything. It was comforting… it was that night we realized there was a spark between us. The way he held me, and the small little kisses that he left on my cheek, my neck. He stopped when he realized what he was doing. We both sighed as he held me until the song stopped then went on eating and talking the rest of the night.

END OF FLASHBACK

He held me and kissed the top of my head. I was lost in my own little world, remising of the old times, the old feelings. Apparently he wasn't. When the song ended the first thing he said to me was

"What the hell is that guy's problem?"

' _Not exactly what I thought he'd say but… whatever'_

I raised an eyebrow. " Who, exactly?"

'Rhythm is a dancer' started to play and everyone started dancing to the music.

He looked over, a disgusted look on his face. " That Arnold character. The guy was staring at you the whole time. It pissed me off."

I gave him a questioning look. " why?"

He stared deep into my eyes. " I don't want you to get hurt an-"

He was cut short as the wind was knocked out of him. Phoebe had tackled him to the ground and I started laughing. "It is really you. Oh my god Chad how the hell have you been?"

The two got off the floor, standing near the bar, Gerald was standing behind me. Phoebe noticed and grabbed his hand. "Chad, this is my boyfriend Gerald."

Chad smiled and shook his hand. " Nice to meet you Gerald. I have heard so many wonderful things about you. In fact, every time I see Phoebe she doesn't stop talking about you."

I could see a blush cross her face. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted the other three come closer to us, I moved the opposite direction that led backstage to get ready to play with my band. I picked up the guitar and started to tune it up.

"Nice dancing Hamilton." I looked up to see Mandy smiling at me.

I blushed. " Yeah, thanks."

"I haven't seen Chad in ages. It seems like it's old times with you two." Lucy chimed in.

I sighed "I don't know you guys. I-"

Sam cut me off. "Please don't tell me you're thinking of the blonde again. Chad is so much better than he is."

I shook my head. " It's complicated."

" I don't see how. I mean Chad is the complete package. He's built, handsome and has a great personality. I don't understand what the problem is?" Mandy asked.

" The problem is the blonde haired guy. There is way too much drama with him, girly. You should stay with Chad."Sam added.

" You guys. I said it's complicated. Arnold and I have history. I-"

" You have history with Chad too. And you have said it before that you felt a spark with him."Mandy said.

Sam agreed. " You keep beating around the bush. What is the issue?"

" I'm in love with Arnold again." I tried to concentrate as tears welled up in my eyes.

" I can't help how I feel. It's killing me." I continued to tune my guitar, I felt tears stream down my face as I said.

" The heart wants what it wants. Chad is great on paper, everything a girl could ever want and I love him. But I love Arnold more. The Arnold I knew was great on paper, just because he's changed a bit doesn't mean he's not the same person."

"Gertie. He's not the same at all. He uses people. You have to accept that." Sam said.

I took a deep breath. "I don't want to think about this right now. We gotta get ready."

I forced a smile on my face as I went to the bathroom. Grabbing both sides of the sink, I bent over and took a few more deep breaths. Washing my face and fixing my makeup I was ready to go… I think

"Ladies and Gentleman…it's ten o'clock, you know what time it is!" The DJ asked and the crowd stared cheering. We walked onto the stage next to the DJ's booth. "The pink revolution!" A spotlight was turned on and the crowd cheered louder. I smiled and we started to play.

(The Antidote by Story of The Year)

My guitar was the first to be heard and the spotlight was turned on me first during my solo. Then the others joined in.

Sam and Eddie stepped up to their mics and began singing…

Sam: "Yeah, Now the damage has been done  
And this machine has begun on a path of destruction

Eddie chimed in: " We need the medicine  
To reverse what's been done"

Sam: " Before this disease has destroyed everything we know… "

Eddie: " EVERYTHING WE KNOW! "

Sam " All we need is a reason "

Eddie " (All we need is a reason) "

****Mandy and I got on top of the speaker box near the drums and played while the boys sang.****

Sam: " All we need is right here inside us all…  
With our weapons drawn and all our resources gone, We're facing extinction  
The only antidote consists of blood, sweat, and hope  
And a blueprint to save us from all that we've become

Eddie : "ALL THAT WE'VE BECOME!

****Mandy and I jumped off the speaker box, raising our guitars and legs bent in the air still playing the notes. ****

Sam: "All we need is a reason"

Eddie: (All we need is a reason)

Sam: "All we need is right here inside us all  
All we need is a reason

Eddie: "(All we need is a reason)"

Sam:" All we need is right here inside us…  
Here inside us all! Yeah!"

Eddie: "Oh Now the gears they will fail to turn  
As the lights go out  
And the sun will be all that burns on our way down

Sam: (On our way down)

Eddie : But right now we have to understand the problem"  
Sam and Eddie: AND OVERCOME!

****I stepped forward, playing my second solo. My group staring at me in awe as I master every note on cue.****

Sam: So arm yourself  
You'll mind your gun  
It's time to learn  
Accept what's done, and yeah

Eddie and Sam: REPAIR THIS DESTRUCTION!

****Mandy and I nodded to each other and got back up on the speaker boxes. The crowd chanted the lyrics with us..." **

ALL WE NEED IS A REASON  
ALL WE NEED IS RIGHT HERE INSIDE US  
All we need is a reason

Eddie: (All we need is a reason)

Sam: All we need is right here inside us all,

All we need is a reason

Eddie: (All we need is a reason)

Sam: All we need is right here inside us all

Sam and Eddie: Whoooaaaa

Eddie: (All we need is a reason)

Sam: All we need is a reason  
All we need is right here inside us

Eddie and Sam: Here inside us all!

Mandy and I flew through the air again, landing on our feet as the song ended. The crowd went wild cheering for us as I stepped up to the mic.

I looked in the crowd to see two sets of eyes staring at me. Arnold had Lila tugging on his shoulder, and Chad was leaning against the bar both smiling and clapping with the crowd.

"Thank you everybody." I yelled, putting down the guitar and grabbing the microphone. I saw Lila give me a dirty look, which made me smile.

The crowd started chanting "Gertie,Gertie,Gertie!"

I laughed as I started to sing.

"All of the lights. "

**The crowd started to cheer louder. The music started, I started shaking my hips and waving, palm down. The crowd waved back.**

Turn up the lights in here baby  
Extra bright I want ya'll to see this "

**I pointed out to the crowd.**

" Turn up the lights in here baby  
You know what I need I want you to see everything  
Want you to see all of the lights. "

**I walked to the left side of the stage.  
**

" Fast cars shooting stars

All of the lights All of the lights "

**I turned to face everyone, still shaking my hips.**

" Until there's figures standing where we are All of the lights "

**I began singing to the right side of the stage.**

" If you want it you can get it for the rest of your life. "

**Then I turned around to sing to the left side. **

" If you want it you can get it for the rest of your life"

**I heard Eddie's voice and jumped off the stage, working my way through the crowd. They all made a path as they saw me walking towards them. When I reached a chair near the bar I heard him sing **

" I had to take em to that Ghetto University "

**I sang with him on the bar stool.**" All of the lights "

Eddie: " Cop lights flash lights spot lights  
Strobe lights ,street lights…"

**I stood on the bar as we both sang**… " All of the lights all of the lights "

Eddie: "Fast life drug life, Thug life rock life, Every night "

**Walking towards the middle and sung to Chad...**

" Turn up the lights in here baby  
Extra bright I want ya'll to see this. "

**Spotting Lila and Arnold close by I walked over towards him and leaned down cupping his cheek.**

" Turn up the lights in here baby  
You know what I need I want you to see everything  
Want you to see all of the lights "

**Lila had a pissed off look on her face as I quickly moved away. I saw Phoebe. I winked at her before standing in the middle of the bar. As Eddie was singing I brought Phoebe up on the bar with me. The two of us started doing the Harlem shake then, popping and locking. I had her come with me to bring Arnold up. Lila and Rhonda wanted to come up too, but security stopped them. Then we brought Gerald up. The four of us were dancing as we heard Eddie.**

Eddie: I made mistakes I bump my head  
Courts suck me dry I spent that bread  
She need a daddy baby please  
Can't let her grow up in that Ghetto University

All of the lights "

**I felt strong hands grip my hips and bring me closer to him. I turned to see Arnold. I laughed as we danced. He started grinding hard against me and I followed just as hard. He held me up against him, and I almost forgot what I was doing. I snapped out of it when I heard the crowd started singing along: **

" Turn up the lights in here baby  
Extra bright I want ya'll to see this…

**I joined in, feeling my face become hotter.**

" Turn up the lights in here baby  
You know what I need I want you to see everything  
Want you to see all of the lights "

**I waved, palm down as I looked around the room to see most people staring at me, following suit. I looked up to Eddie who seemed like he didn't care, he was just smirking at me. I broke away from Arnold and walked to the middle of the bar again doing the Harlem shake. Pheebs and Gerald noticed and joined in.**

Eddie: I'm getting mine baby,

Gotta let these n****'s know  
Get it right baby  
You should go and get your own  
I'm getting mine baby  
Gotta let these n****'s know  
Get it right baby  
You should go and get your own

**It was my turn and I made sure that I rapped to every person at the bar, walking back and forth.**

Unemployment line credit card decline  
Did I not mention I was about to lose my mind  
And also was about to do that line  
Ok ok we're going all the way this time

**I looked to see Phoebe and Gerald dancing and I smiled.**

We're going all the way this time  
We're going all the way this time

**I began to walk back to the stage, people bopping to the music as I walked by…**

We're going all the way this time  
We're going all the way this time

**When I reached the stage I turned to Eddie, smiling…**

Turn up the lights in here baby  
Extra bright I want ya'll to see this

**He dipped me as we continued singing, then spun me around **

Turn up the lights in here baby  
You know what I need I want you to see everything  
Want you to see all of the lights

"Whoa..whoa.."

After playing another six or seven cover songs, we decided to sing a song that I wrote.( Not really, Keri Hilton-Toy solider)

**When I heard the music I closed my eyes.**

" So I guess I fell in love, with a toy soldier  
He told me that our love would be marching on, hoorah hoorah  
He told me that our love was mighty strong, hoorah hoorah  
And guess I believed you, because you were my baby  
Why would I doubt you, when you said you loved me  
But I didn't know you were the enemy…"

**I gripped the microphone.**

"The only who made me cry, is you  
And the only one I had to fight, is you  
And it was you who told me

He said, that I would never have to fight again  
He said, that I would never have to cry again  
He said he'd had been to the battle field, my heart is safe with him  
All my trust I gave it to him  
So I guess I fell in love with a toy soldier"

**Opening my eyes, I took a deep breath and tried my best not to cry. **

"You told me that you would take care of me, you lied, you lied  
You told me that you was the best for me, you lied, you lied

**I felt tears threatening to fall so I looked away.**

Cause you came up empty  
I feel like your trippin me  
Everything you said you'd give me, you couldn't give me  
Yeah oh "

**I took another deep breath and closed my eyes.**

" Cause the only one who ever made me cry, is you  
And the only one I had to fight, is you  
And it was you who told me

He said, that I would never have to fight again  
He said, that I would never have to cry again  
He said he'd had been to the battle field, my heart is safe with him  
All my trust I gave it to him  
So I guess I fell in love, I fell in love with a toy soldier…"

**I tried not to choke on the words.**

I let down my guard because you were my guard  
But who protects me know  
Cause I gave you my heart and you tore it apart  
Ooh you let me down  
Ooh Baby

He said, that I would never have to fight again  
He said, that I would never have to cry again  
He said he'd had been to the battle field, my heart is safe with him  
All my trust I gave it to him

**Tears slowly began to fall and I couldn't stop them.**

So I guess I fell in love, with a toy soldier

**Taking another deep breath I finished the song.**

I gave all my love to him hoorah  
I gave all my love to him hoorah,hoorah "

I fell to my knees crying, they turned off the spotlight, immediately turning back to the DJ.

"Ladies and Gentleman give it up for The Pink Revolution!" The crowd cheered as another techno song played.

Eddie and Sam ran out, picked me up and brought me backstage. I put my hands on my knees crying…the never ending tears that continued to fall. I heard inaudible voices. After a few minutes I'm not sure if I was crying over Jake or the emotional struggle between Chad and Arnold.

I know I'm in love with Arnold, but these feelings for Chad are slowly coming back.

'_Not going to think about it now. Just get outta here.'_

I stood up slowly, gripping the wall for support. My hair tousled, eyeliner spattered over my face… so to sum it up, I look like shit. I fixed my makeup, not caring about my hair. Gathering my things, I refused to make eye contact with anyone. I just pushed the door open and entered the main club. Fans in the crowd patted me on the back and cheered for me. I ignored them too, passing by Chad, looking at him for a split second. He gripped my arm, staring at me with concern. I shook my head and struggled out of his grip.

It felt like déjà vu when I passed Arnold who did the same. Instead of looking at him, I just passed by, the two bitches looking at me while I walked. Amanda was at the front door, I gave her a hug, whispering. " I don't wanna talk about it. I'll see you later." She nodded and let me pass. I reached outside, when I felt another hand grab my arm.

' I wish this would stop.'

I turned to see Pheebs. I gave her a big hug and started hyperventilating. When I looked up her, she gave me a comforting smile. As I looked over her shoulder and saw the group I came in with. Everything started to make me sick.

"You!" I heard Lila shout pointing to me. " I thought we talked about this. He's mine, so fucking leave him alone!"

I looked away taking a deep breath.

'_She seriously wants to pick a fight now?' _

I turned back to the red head. " Listen crazy, I don't know what you're talking about. To reiterate from earlier I don't want your ex-boyfriend."

She gave me a look taking a step forward. " He's not my ex."

"What?"Arnold's deep voice chimed in.

The group started to form a circle with the three of us in the middle.

Lila turned towards him. " You're my boyfriend."

He raised an eyebrow. " We broke up a few days ago…You tried to hit on Sam for Christ sake!" He motioned towards my friend.

She shrugged. " I do it all the time, nothing's changed. I don't understand what the problem is. We are still dating."

He shook his head. " What the fuck are you talking about?"

" What are you talking about? When did we break up?"She asked.

"A couple days ago." He said to her.

"What the hell is going on between the two of you?" She motioned towards me.

" I have nothing to do with it. Keep me outta this." I said.

" Yes you do you bitch! You made us break up. I don't know what you said or did but we broke up because of you!"She screamed at me.

" How can you blame me?" I asked taking a step forward.

" You're just a slut who is trying to get with him for sex. I don't know and I don't care who you do it with, but leave him alone…he's mine."

" Call me a slut again and I'll kick your fucking ass you whore." I said feeling my blood start to boil.

Phoebe tried to hold me back but I was already up in her face.

" That's right you're a fucking sl-"

I gave her a right hook then jumped onto top her and started punching her. All I could see was red. I felt someone pull my hair, I elbowed them and they reached over and punched me in the face. I fell on my back as I felt two bodies on top of me

" Get the FUCK off of me!" I screamed.

I punched one of them and kicked the next. They fell to the ground and I continued kicking Lila and picking her up, about to punch her again when I felt two strong hands pick me up. I looked behind me to see Arnold. I tried to struggle but he was too strong. I started to calm down when I saw Eddie holding Lila. Rhonda was passed out on the ground.

I took a few deep breaths before I got out of Arnold's grip and I started running the opposite direction, towards a cab. I got in the front seat to see Bruno a forty something year old with dark Brown hair and blue eyes.

" Hey Gert, what's up?"

That's the good thing about playing in town, after six years people start to know you. Bruno is in The Adams all the time.

"Here" I said taking all the money I had out of my bag.

" See those two…" I said pointing to Lila and Rhonda.

He nodded. " Take them back here."

I wrote the address. " If there's not enough here, tell me next week and I'll give you whatever I owe you."

He gave me a look.

" Hey, you owe me remember. I helped you pay off that debit with the money I earned from the club. I got Adams to drop the charge. Besides, you know I'm good for it."

He sighed. "Only for you Gert… and only cause I owe ya."

I got out and dragged the two bitches one by one into the cab, shutting the door and tapped the hood. With that they left.

I walked back to my group, only then realizing the taste of blood in my mouth.

" Yuck." I said.

We heard the clock strike twelve. " Shit! We gotta run!" Mandy shouted.

The nine of us ran to the station just in time. The last train to Braintree was at the platform and we all ran inside. When we all sat Chad turned to me.

"You gotta call me when you get back home."

I raised an eyebrow. " Tonight or the end of the summer?"

" I meant tonight but you're staying away the whole summer?"He asked.

I nodded. " Ok, well call me whenever. I still have the same number."

I smiled. " Me too." He smiled back until we heard.

"South Station."

"Well that's my stop." He kissed me on the cheek. I felt the blush appear on my face. " Call me." He stood and left, looking back once, smiling. I sighed as I leaned against the rail. I felt someone take Chad's seat.

"So…you guys wanna go back to my place?" Sam asked, sitting across from me.

"Sure." I said the same time everyone else nodded.

' _I really don't want to go home. I'm in serious need of a stiff drink. None of this beer crap…pass the tequila or better yet Rum.'_

"Entering Andrew" Was heard over the loudspeaker.

'_I wonder how long I spaced out?'_

I leaned over to see Pheebs leaning against Gerald, almost asleep. Gerald looked at me, smirking. I heard a comforting voice whisper

"It's ok. You can sleep. I'll protect you."

I'm not sure if the voice was real or not but after everything that has happened tonight, I just wanted to sleep. I nodded, looking to Sam who shrugged.

Looking up I saw my football headed friend, smiling. I leaned against him, feeling his arms pull me closer and I fell asleep.

" Entering Braintree, Last stop don't forget your belongings."

As I heard people exiting the train, I tugged onto Arnold's shirt not wanting to wake up

' _It's all a dream right?'_

As I opened my eyes I realized that once again I am wrong. Arnold helped me stand, guided me off the train and into the parking lot.

"What about the bitches' car?"I asked.

Arnold smiled. " It's mine. We took my car because…well they didn't really give me a reason. But looking back at it, it was a good thing."

"Gertie." I looked over to see Mandy calling my name. " You coming or what?"

I smiled " I might go in football head's car." I said pointing to him.

They looked at me confused and pissed off when they saw me put my guitar case in his back seat. I moved towards the driver's side and opened the door.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. " Driving, pass me the keys hair boy."

He sighed, shaking his head as he tossed the keys in the air. I caught them. As I opened the car door and sat inside, he followed suit.

"I know where he lives, it will just be easier." I said as a matter-of-factly. He didn't argue, just turned on the radio.

After backing up slowly, I stopped behind Sam's car.

I yelled out the window "We'll meet you guys there."

My friends rolled their eyes.

" Whateva you say Hamilton." Sam said grinning.

I slowly drove to the cashier, paid and exited the lot at a normal pace. Once the first stop light turned green I went from zero to fifty in the matter of five seconds, maybe less. I started laughing when we reached the highway. We flew at about seven-five.

I heard Arnold say " Slow down Pataki, you tryin to kill us?"

I laughed and said jokingly with a smirk. " Maybe…I'm one of those fly by the seat of your pants kinda girl…but you know that Shortman."

He was speechless as I turned the radio up. A half hour later we passed the exit."Um…weren't we supposed to get off there?" He asked, pointing to the sign.

"What's the matter Shortman? Don't you trust me?" I laughed as he said " I'm in the car with you, aren't I?"

"True, very true…so let's talk." I turned the radio down.

"What's up with the red head?" I asked.

I saw him raise an eyebrow. "Judging by your black eye and bloody lip, I think you know."

"I'm just clarifying football head."

Silence.

"What's up with you and that Chad guy? You never mentioned him…"

I shook my head. "Answer my question first."

"Fine, I know that you know about my bad rep, we have talked about that. I have used people. But what people don't remember is that it was all hookups, not relationships. We'd be together a couple days give or take. They all knew what it was, so it was never a surprise. They didn't care about me, nor did I them. It was only about fucking. But after tonight…"

I glanced over at him, staring out the window and taking a deep breath. " I never knew…I was so oblivious, that I never saw it. It's what she wanted, I was hurt so many times that I believed it was the way to be. When I was with her, I don't know I felt brainwashed. Like it was the only way to be…I never realized how wrong it was, Or much of a whore she was..."

He sighed. " I'm tired of the games, I just don't want to be that guy anymore..."

Silence.

I turned up the radio and jazz music filled the car. He immediately turned it down.

" Now you." He demanded.

I was taken aback as I glanced at him. " Excuse me?"

" You heard me. What about Chad? What's up with him?"

I sighed and gripped the wheel. " He was best friends with Jake. They were in the army together. After Jake passed we became good friends...like best friends. There was a time that we almost dated but everything seemed so complicated but I do love him."

I looked over at Arnold, the serious look on his face.

"But I don't think I'm in love with him." I said

It seemed like his muscles relaxed a bit after my response.

"I know I'm probably going to regret asking this but…about Jake…" He started to ask,, looking out the window, sighing. " I know this is going to sound vain but did you love him as much as me?"

I laughed when he asked that. Not that I was laughing at him, but at the question. Either way he looked pissed. I took one hand off the steering wheel and placed it on his knee cap. After squeezing it I looked at him. " I've never loved anyone as much as I love you Arnold. Jake came close, but not as much as you."

I quickly pulled my hand away, placing it on the wheel, before I did anything I was going to regret.

He leaned close to me and said " And I've never loved anyone as much as I love you Helga."


	15. The truth andsex?

A/N: Just a warning of a sexual scene within this chapter. I have edited it soo many times. I hope you all like it :)

"And I've never loved anyone as much as I love you Helga." His voice rang over and over in my head as we were on our way Sam's place. We drove in silence with the exception of the jazz music coming from the radio. We eventually pulled up to the house only to realize that we were the first ones there. I don't know how we beat them, considering we passed the exit and drove another ten miles before turning around.

When they finally showed, we acted like we've been waiting forever.

"Bout time you guys showed up." I said jokingly.

"Oh shut up Hamilton, it's not our fault you drive like a maniac" Sam stated.

"Takes one to know one" I responded

"Ha-ha. Just come on." He said opening the door and stepping to the side to let us in.

His house was a Blue ranch style, split level. They tore down some of the walls that had divided the house and renovated it so it was larger. We would throw parties at Sammy's when his parents went away. It wouldn't happen often, but when it did it was big. It's like the saying if you're gonna do something wrong do it right… Go big or go home.

We walked into his living room to see his brother Ryan on the couch, book in hand. Ryan was in college getting his masters in criminal justice, but also worked part time for the local police department. His dark brown hair fell over his forehead as he put the book closer to his face. When he heard us walk in, his dark brown eyes looked up and smiled.

"Sammy, what's up?" He asked when Sam was walking towards the couch.

"Eh, not much, me and my friends are gonna hang out here…so what are your plans for tonight?" Sam asked him.

"Sam it's close to three a.m. I went out and now I'm home studying." Ryan said.

" What's ya studying?" Lucy asked.

Ryan sighed. "I'm taking a class called Criminology 301. It's kind of a mix of psychology and criminal justice. You see we learn different scenarios, examine them carefully, from all sides and perspectives, and learn the outcomes based on the various events."

"Sounds fascinating" Phoebe said.

Ryan smiled. "Yeah, right now we are learning about polygraphs. So I'm just reading up on it." He said motioning to the book.

"Wait…didn't you take that class before?" Sam asked.

Ryan nodded. "A similar one, in my undergraduate, only it was learning the different types of machines and how to operate them."

I was sitting on the couch next to Phoebe. Arnold was next to Gerald on a chair across from us.

I heard Lucy whisper to Eddie. "Let's ask Ryan to bring out the polygraph. It'll be fun. What do you think?"

"Yeah, but…" He looked at her suspiciously. "What are you thinking?"

"I know this is crazy but what if we can get the blonde hooked up to it and see what he says about Gertie. You can't really cheat on a lie detector test."

"Unless he's a pathological liar" Eddie joked

Lucy rolled her eyes and replied. "Just ask."

'_It might be a good idea Helga, think about it. You could find out that everything he said in the car and everything he's been saying all along was either the true or complete bullshit. Remember what I asked you in Hillwood? You don't? Oh yeah, that's right because you never listen to me… anyways...It could happen, you know that. It could either be the best or the worst, and as much as I keep telling you not to find out and be careful, just go with it…for tonight anyways.' _

"Earth to Gertie….Come in Gertie" Mandy said, waving a hand in front of my face, bringing me back to reality.

I smiled and looked around. Ryan and Sam were gone and everyone else had already gotten up and walked into the other room. I jumped up and followed, when I entered the kitchen I saw it on a nearby chair. The mindreader4250, I hadn't seen it in years. When Ryan first bought one (mandatory by one of his professors) we used it at one of our parties. It was without him knowing of course, which was a bad idea when someone at the party spilled cheap beer on it. Ryan was pissed and made Sam pay for it. I helped Sam with half because I am partly to blame, it was my party too.

I saw Lucy and Mandy at the liquor cabinet, inviting all of our three favorite guests, Jack Daniels, Captain Morgan and Jose Cuervo. They invited three olives vodka and Malibu rum and were all placed on the counter. I spotted Phoebe in the fridge handing different juices to Gerald who also placed them on the counter.

'_Definitely a good idea... after tonight I really need one'_

I saw the shot glasses on the window sill, grabbing six and placed them on the counter next to the blender. We all sat around the nearby island (a counter in the middle of the kitchen) on bar stools. I was the bartender, per usual, and made a Jack and coke for Sam, two tequila sunrises for Mandy and Lucy, sex on the beach for Phoebe, a margarita for Eddie, a Mojito for Gerald and a long island ice tea for Arnold. After serving the drinks Gerald asked.

"What about you?"

I gave him a look. " What about me?"

He motioned to the empty glass; I grabbed a shot glass and Jose. I opened the bottle, poured it and took the shot. After putting the glass down I looked at him and smiled. Lucy started to talk about how great the show was, and I heard what she said but wasn't paying attention. My head was in the fridge searching for a lime.

"Eureka." I said to myself quietly as I brought the fruit back towards my friends and began cutting it into thin wedges. Lucy continued talking as images came to my mind, the club, Chad, dancing with Arnold, the breakdown on stage and the conversation in the car.

'_I've never loved anyone as much as I love you Helga.' _The voice sent shivers down my spine as a poured another glass quickly drinking the liquid and grabbing a wedge. Everyone was too wrapped up in the conversation to notice. Well except two people, Phoebe on my left and Arnold on the right.

'_I really don't give a shit right now.' _

I took another shot. After the seventh...or was it eighth shot within the half hour I was feeling pretty good. I refilled everyone's drinks and made myself a tequila sunrise.

"What no rum runner Hamilton?" Mandy asked.

I shook my head. "Better stick with one guy. You add another and it doesn't mix well." I said laughing.

They all smirked at my comment. I poured one more shot before closing the bottle. Then I picked up my drink and walked over to the table.

"You know…tonight was fucckked up." I said plopping myself in one of the seats facing my friends. I took a swig of my drink and continued as they followed.

" I mean, who the fuck does she thinks she is? Fucking whore" I said taking another gulp.

"Gertie, honey I think you've had too much." Sam said.

"Yeah, it's not a good idea." Mandy added trying to take my drink away but I snatched it before she had a chance.

"Don't tell me when I've had enough. Dammit just leave me alone. Too much shiit has happened tonight." I hiccupped and started laughing my ass off.

Phoebe tried to take my drink away and I grabbed it, walking towards near the island, leaning on a chair. I saw my reflection in the toaster, it is really blurry. I can't tell if it's the toaster or the booze but I saw my lip.

'_Holy crap.'_

My lip swelled up like a golf ball on the left side of my face. I look horrible and started to feel dizzy. I felt strong hands behind me and I heard myself giggle. Apparently I seemed confused by that action because Phoebe asked "Are you alright honey?"

I was about to take another gulp when someone stole my drink, turning to see Mandy pour the rest into her glass. When I reached for it I felt something hold me back. Strong hands gripped me again and pull me closer. I looked up to see a concerned Arnold. I tried to struggle but it was no use.

"You people suck." I said then leaned my head against his chest and closed my eyes.

"Alright" Sam said immediately causing my eyes to open and I felt someone push Arnold away.

"I have a great idea…RYAN!" Sam called his brother in the other room and he appeared with book in hand.

"What's up?" He asked.

"We have an idea." Sam said.

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

My friends smiled as Sam spoke. "You know how you need an experiment for your class"

"Yeah?" Ryan asked confused.

"Why not use us?" Mandy asked.

"You guys?" Ryan responded taken aback.

"Yeah, we can be like…like the state of drunken teenagers and how they might act in different situations. You know like the mentality, it could be like half the project." Lucy added.

Gerald and Arnold didn't seem to like the idea. Phoebe however agreed with the others. I grabbed Lucy's tequila sunrise off the table and finished it for her. Arnold was the only to notice and glared at my action.

"Yeah. I guess I could do that. But the best results are on a one on one basis." Ryan said.

The others nodded in approval.

Ryan sighed. " So who's going an-"

"I nominate Phoebe, Gertie and blondie." Sam said motioning to football head.

"Arnold." Arnold said.

"I'm sorry…Arnold. ..Is it ok with everyone if I make up the questions?" Sam asked

I looked around to see everyone shrug and nod in agreement…well except Arnold who looked away, silently.

'_I don't care about this stupid test.'_

Sam and Ryan went into the other room and everyone forced me to drink water. In the middle of the third glass the boys came back in the room.

"Ready?" We all nodded.

"Kay, this is how it works. I will bring the three of you." He pointed to Phoebe, Arnold and I. "In three separate rooms. I will bring each of you out one at a time and ask you a series of questions. The rest of you will be in the living room. But I need someone to ask the questions, so I have an idea."

He pulled out a blue Red Sox cap with pieces of paper inside.

"In this hat I have five pieces of paper. Each one has a number written one to five. The person with the number one will ask the questions."

'_Watch it'll be Sam.'_

They picked from the hat.

"It's me." Gerald said and Phoebe blushed.

"I think we should pick again for someone else for Phoebe." Sam suggested.

Ryan shook his head. "Whoever has number two will ask Phoebe."

"That's me" said Eddie.

Ryan turned towards the three of us holding up a Bruins hat.

"Now you three pick from this hat. It will determine the order of who goes first."

We all picked from the hat. Phoebe got first, I got second and Arnold-o is last. He seemed so overjoyed, I thought as I watched his eyes roll and turn away attempting to hide the pissed off look his face.

After forcing the others into the living room he brought the three of us upstairs. Arnold went to the guest room, Phoebe got Sam's room and I'm stuck in the half bathroom.

'_Just peachy'_

The only other thought I had was that I really want more tequila, it was starting to wear off. My friends are setting me up. I heard the conversation earlier; it was all to get Arnold to spill his guts to see if he was a liar.

'_I thought that's what you wanted Hamilton. You want to find out the truth so you don't get hurt again. Face it, he told you he loved you…that he's in love with you. You'd be stupid not to agree with them. This is a good thing. You need to find out not just for your sake but mine too.'_

" But you don't exist." I whispered to myself while sitting on the toilet, my elbows on my knees as I was lost in thought, just waiting for my turn.

'_Oh shut up Helga. Whether you like it or not, I'm telling you what you need to hear. You need to find out. You can't spend your whole life questioning him. Deep down knowing that it might be a lie. It will be like getting hit by a bus. Remember what someone said the night of the party? It's all a game to him, he loves the chase.'_

"I can't remember if that part was the dream or not…" I whispered.

'_It shouldn't matter. If it was part of the dream, you thought it and he did try to force himself on you. I don't understand why you are in denial. How do you really know if it is all a lie?'_

"He said he wanted to change. I want to believe him. I'm falling for him again. I love him."

'_Exactly. You won't listen to me… ever… and I understand. It's like you told him Jake came close. Damn close but not as much as he did. You are ripping the old wounds open. Nine years of wounds that took years to heal are now being torn in that matter of what...four maybe five days. _

_Then again, he might have had a life altering experience that opened his eyes and really wants to change. Maybe he got so use to the bitch that he acted that way at the party but thought about you so much that it changed his outlook on life.'_

"You're right. They are right. I need to find out." I whispered. I saw Gerald's head poke into the room.

"Ready?" He asked and I nodded.

As I walked into Ryan's old room that had been converted into a den it was very dark. All that was visible was a dim light, two tables and a chair. Gerald sat at one table, papers in hand. Ryan walked around me with a blood pressure cuff, a wire that attached to a medical type sticker (Like an EKG cable) was placed on my neck, a finger heart monitor and head piece. Putting on all of the equipment took about ten minutes.

I looked behind me and saw Ryan sitting next to a larger table that held a computer and the mindreader 4250. I turned back towards Gerald and took a deep breath.

"Ready?" He asked.

"I feel like I'm at an execution or something."

I heard Ryan laugh quietly and Gerald smirked. I took another deep breath, trying to calm down.

"Ready?" Gerald asked again. I nodded

"Ok, so you probably know about how this works but I have to explain anyways. You are hooked up to two heart monitors one on your finger." He motioned to my hand. "And the other is placed on your neck. The head piece is used to examine your brainwaves and the cuff on your arm is to determine your blood pressure. I am going to ask you a series of questions and you must answer yes or not. You cannot attempt to explain anything, just a yes or no answer. There will be gaps in time between each question. Do you understand?"

I nodded and he slid a piece of paper to my side of the desk. It read everything he just explained to me and asked me to sign the bottom, which I did.

He smiled and said. "Ok, here we go."

"Is your legal name, Helga G. Pataki?"

"Yes." I said

"Do you live in Westbrook Massachusetts?"

"Yes."

"Did your cousin force you to move to Massachusetts?"

"Yes."

"Is Phoebe Heyerdahl your best friend?"

"Yes."

"Are you in love with Arnold Shortman?"

I paused. He waited a couple minutes then asked again.

"Are you in love with Arnold Shortman?"

"Yes." I said feeling a tear slide down my cheek.

"Did you love Arnold more than Jake?"

I paused again, shifting in my seat.

"Did you love Arnold more than Jake?"

"No." I lied.

"If asked, would you move back to Hillwood?"

"No."

"If Arnold didn't love you back would you date Chad?"

"No."

"Do you love Chad as much as Arnold?"

"No."

He paused.

"Were you ever I love with Sam?" he asked.

"No." I said trying not to laugh.

"Do you approve of me dating Phoebe?"

"Yes." I said seriously.

"Would you object to me asking Phoebe to marry me?"

"No."

"Do you think of Phoebe as a sister?"

"Yes."

"Ok, that's it Gertie. It was good, minus the two pauses. I think it went well." I heard Ryan say as he came over and unhooked everything.

I smiled, relieved that it was over. As I stood up I saw a light coming from the other side of the room. There is small oak door that was ajar.

'_Son of a bitch…I forgot that there was another door.'_

I moved to the side of the room and opened it to see all of my friends looking at me, chuckling. As I turned Gerald smirked and exited through the door that I originally entered. I turned to look at my friends.

"What the hell?"

"Shh…we wanted to see what the answers were so we are eavesdropping." Mandy whispered.

" Ryan gives us a thumbs up or thumbs down with the answer after recording it on paper. That's when Gerald knows to ask the next question." Sam added.

" Ok, too many cooks in the kitchen. Phoebe and I will stay and watch. We'll let you guys know what happens." I told them shooing them out of the hall.

"I'm staying too." Sam stated.

"Fine, you too…" I said.

We turned back to see Gerald explaining the procedure and I saw Arnold sign the form.

"Ready?" Gerald asked and Arnold nodded.

"Is your name Arnold Shortman."

"Yes."

Ryan gave a Thumbs up.

"Is your best friend Gerald Johansson?"

"Yes." Arnold replied.

Thumbs up and I smiled.

"Did you ever date Lila Sawyer" Gerald asked.

"Yes."

Ryan gave a Thumbs up.

"Have you ever cheated on her?"

"Yes"

Thumbs up

"Did you love her?"

"Yes."

Thumbs up… My smile faded and felt hurt

'_Maybe it __is__ all a trick.'_

"Would you ever move out of Hillwood?"

"Yes."

Thumbs up.

"Have you ever lied to Helga?"

"No."

I held my breath as Ryan gave a thumbs down. I gripped the wall and felt like I couldn't breathe.

I heard Gerald ask…

"Are you in love with Helga?"

"Yes."

Thumbs up…Sam had to help me stand.

"Do you love Lila more than Helga?"

"No."

Thumbs up

"Would you ever intentionally hurt Helga?"

"No."

Thumbs up

"Would you ever cheat on her?"

"No."

Thumbs up

"Do you want to turn your life around?"

"Yes."

Thumbs up

"Do you believe that Helga could be the one?"

The three of us stopped and stared at Ryan.

"Yes." Arnold said.

Ryan looked at us and paused, then smiled with a thumb up.

"Are you willing to prove it?"

"Yes"

Thumbs up

I was in shock as Sam held me tighter, I attempted to stand. Gripping the wall I turned my back to it and slid down till my ass hit the floor.

"The only thing he lied about was lying to you…" Phoebe said.

"Well I'll be dammed." Sam said smiling.

"He really loves me. The whole thing was the truth all along." I said to myself in realization.

I looked up to see my friends wearing matching smiles. Tears of joy formed in my eyes and slid down my cheeks. I couldn't stop them, hugging my knees I lay my head down. An arm was placed on my shoulder as I cried harder.

"Ok, that's it. I think it went well." I heard Ryan say as he went over and unhooked everything.

" So when will you read the results?" Arnold asked.

" In a half hour. I gotta re-record all the data." Ryan said.

I tried to compose myself as I heard them walk towards the door but I couldn't move. The wounds were open; I was vulnerable and completely helpless. Phoebe helped me to a nearby bathroom and I splashed water on my face. I couldn't look at her, needing to calm down. I wanted to get out and clear my head.

"Why are you crying? This is great news." Phoebe said rubbing my back.

"Then…why… am… I…so…scared?" I sobbed again, and then started hyperventilating.

"Calm down…calm down." She said.

"What's going on here?" I heard the cause of this mess.

'_Ok, so I'll admit that I'm wrong. I'm sorry for being a pain in the ass, I will try to be more positive.'_

" Um…Pheebs, can we have a moment alone for a sec?" I asked looking at her. She shrugged, giving me a hug before passing by Arnold and shutting the door.

"What's wrong?" He said walking closer to me.

" I saw…Nothing I'm fine hair boy." I said looking away.

"Looks like a pretty big nothing." He said walking behind me.

I took a deep breath. " I heard the questioning and I know the answers."

I felt his hands around my waist, bringing me closer to him. I put my head against his chest and for the first time in a long time, I didn't hear any objections. I could smell his cologne. Reaching my hands above me, I ran my fingers through his hair, kissing his neck. I felt his hands begin to roam under my shirt, up and down my stomach. I moaned softly at his touch. He spun me around, pressed me up against him and kissed me hard on the mouth. It was rough at first then I let out a sigh and he deepened the kiss. His tongue slid against mine, the vibrations from his moan made me press up against him harder. I felt his hands under my shirt again and he broke away quickly.

I saw a fire in his eyes as he whispered. "Wanna get outta here?"

I nodded.

"Wait." I said.

He raised an eyebrow, grabbing my waist and roaming his hands all over my body. Pressing my waist against his and slowly grinding against me. I can't focus. I want him right now and I know he wants me too.

He whispered. "I love you."

Capturing my mouth again I tried not to moan he could feel me holding back.

"We…can't...nosy friends...outside." I said with deep breaths, holding back.

Then, I put my mouth up to his ear. "I wanna moan your name so loud. I wanna feel your naked body against mine and spend the rest of tonight and tomorrow fucking you."

He grabbed my hip and picked me up against his, grinding his pelvis against mine. " We gotta leave before I take you right here on the floor." I nodded again. I stepped away from him and walked towards the door.

'_What about your friends?'_

I opened the door to see Pheebs, Gerald, and Sam leaning against the door. I rolled my eyes, turning back to see a deep red blush on my football head. I grabbed his hand and we walked into the living room where Ryan was about to read the results. He read the result of both mine and Phoebe's test result but I didn't hear it, it was all a blur. I was holding his hand, stroking my thumb against his palm.

Ryan went down the list that Gerald WAS his best friend and he HAD cheated on Lila. It hurt when he read about lying to me but when he said the truth about me being the one it wiped away any bad feelings I had. Pretending to be in shock I went to the kitchen. I heard someone behind me. I turned to see Arnold, car keys in hand, devilishly smiling.

I looked to the keys then to him. "Ready to go?" He asked

I nodded. " Absofuckinlutely."

I took one more shot of Jose and walked to say goodbye to my friends. They all raised their eyebrows.

"You're leaving? It's like five am Hamilton. I will not let you leave." Sam stated.

"I concur, I don't think it's wise to leave now. Wait a couple hours." Pheebs said winking.

I shook my head. " Sorry guys but I'm out."

I gave hugs and ran towards the open door. He was already in the car, saying something to himself. I ran over and jumped in, not looking back once. We sped down the street and onto the highway. He put his hand on my kneecap squeezing it tight then it slowly traveled up my thigh and back down. This repeated five or six times while he looked at the road in front of us. When he felt me react to his touch he squeezed my leg.

"Ma-maybe I…I should drive." I said uneasily. My head was spinning. I wanted him to pull over, climb on top of him and let him take me. I used all the willpower I had not to. But when he started to slowly stroked my inner thigh with his thumb, I lost it.

"Let…me…drive." I demanded. He looked at the road, taking deep breaths, as if he was beginning to hyperventilate. When he slowly started to moved his hand up and down again he went higher and I moaned softly.

That did it. He pulled over right away and kissed me hard on the mouth. I climbed over the seat and straddled him, Deeping the kiss. He put his hands around my waist and pushed me closer to him. I moaned again and felt him hard against me. I began grinding, feeling myself get wetter and I kept telling myself to go somewhere else. Not the highway. He lifted my shirt leaving a trail of kisses all over my stomach while his hands slid up and down my inner thighs then moved to the back. He grabbed my ass and brought me closer to him, kissing my neck. My hands ran through his hair moaning softly at his touch.

He growled as he said "Not here Pataki" then moaned against my mouth. Then I felt him push me slightly.

"I…" He growled again. " I need more room. Not just a fucking car."

"There's a back seat." I suggested.

I saw passion in his eyes as he stroked my cheek, but the undeniable feeling of rejection plagued me. I was about to sit in the passenger's seat but he gripped my hips so I am unable to move. I looked deep into his emerald eyes and he smirked.

" Where do you think you're going?" He joked.

I couldn't find my voice I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I shrugged. He lifted one hand from my waist and ran his fingers down my neck, shoulder, stomach and back to my hip.

He kissed my neck. " I'm not done with you yet."

I raised an eyebrow.

" I just need you in a room. More space to move." He winked.

A heat spread though my body and I closed the gap between us. I kissed his neck, and he pushed me away slowly growling again.

"Look I'm trying to control myself, which is extremely hard."

" That's what she said." I said joking.

He smiled and chuckled. " I love your sense of humor"

He kissed my neck. " And your sarcasm"

He kissed me again " And you kindness."

" And I love the way you look at me…I love the way you love me…." He parted my lips to find my tongue, which I was more than willing to give. I was willing to give him all of me. He moaned into my mouth it sent vibrations all over my body which made me moan.

"No…No baby. -..mmm…" He pulled me back again.

"Would you stop it, it's pissing me off." I said, quickly kissing him and he pulled away.

"So what's the problem now?" I asked. He pushed me over to the passenger's seat, reached over and kissed me again, took a deep breath and turned the car on. I could see his hard bulge as he pulled onto the highway. The sun was beginning to rise and the clock read 7:00 AM. I sighed.

"Football head. Let me drive. Where are we going?"

He laughed. " I have no fucking idea."

" Then let me drive."

He glanced at me, took another deep breath and we both got out of the car. When we passed by each other he slapped me hard on the ass, making my face feel hot. I could tell a blush was spreading across my face. I pulled out onto the road and began switching in and out of lanes. I am trying desperately to concentrate as he began sliding his hand all over my leg again. I got off at the next exit, knowing exactly where I was. There was a hotel close by. I don't know how he'd feel about it because it was expensive, but I didn't care.

'_I'll pay for it. It's definitely worth it.'_

As we pulled up to the hotel in large letters it said PARK PLAZA. He raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up football head." I said smiling and kissed him on the cheek. We both got out of the car and walked into the five star hotel. He looked around in amazement as we walked up to the counter. I ordered a room for two days. Handing a credit card and she swiped it before he could object. I ignored him as I signed the slip and handed it back to the nice woman who smiled and handed us two cards for the room as well as another card to give to the valet, after handing the valet the keys and getting another receipt we made our way to the room. The elevator stopped at the twentieth floor and we practically ran to 206.

After entering we filled the gap between us. He pressed me hard against him and moaned, then lifted me and brought me to the bed. We both started undoing each other clothes and laughed when we struggled. I took off his shirt revealing his six pack and muscular arms. I ran my hands all over him and he ran his hands under my shirt, I moaned at his touch. He broke the kiss and his head went under my shirt and I felt warm lips on my stomach. He kissed me up and down, pulling his own arms through the sleeves of my shirt forcing me to raise them above my head. Then he moved himself up so his hard buldge rocked against my pelvis. I bit my lip and turned my head back, tasting the blood from the fight earlier fill my mouth but I didn't care. I moaned loud as I felt him pull my shirt off. He kissed my neck and traveled down my shoulder, making sure to kiss every inch of my skin. He held me closer, when he kissed my chest and made his way to my other shoulder, my neck and back to my face. When he kissed my lips he stopped. He looked up and stared in amazement. I raised an eyebrow, touched my face and pulled it away to reveal red liquid on my finger. I stared back at him and he had a look of concern on his face. He jumped off me and ran to the bathroom. I sat up shirtless and kicked off my shoes.

I saw him come back quickly with a facecloth in hand. He sat next to me and held my face. Then held the facecloth up and I raised an eyebrow. "I'mm fone utbal hoad." I attempted to say with the facecloth in my mouth.

"You have to apply pressure to make the bleeding stop." He looked concerned and something else in his eyes. I've only seen that look from one other man, love. He stroked my face when he shoved the facecloth at my mouth again. I sighed giving up and letting him. Then I smirked at his previous comment. Pulling off the facecloth, I moved, pushed both of his hands behind him and straddled him.

"You know football head. I know somewhere else you can apply pressure." He looked confused for a moment.

'_Still dense, some things never change.' _

I leaned close to his ear and whispered. " Take me."

He flipped me on my back as I ran my fingernails down his, scratching him lightly. He moaned softly. His hands roamed my body and rested on my bra, I arched my back as he undid the clasp, he pulled the strapless bar off quickly to reveal my c cup breasts. He continued to kiss my lips, grabbing my left breast and his other around my waist. I moaned and tried to reach below to unzip his pants but I couldn't reach. He lifted his head and smiled.

"Not yet."

Then he began to suck my right breast, flicking my hard nipple with his tongue. I started thinking too much about how good it felt.

'_Would you stop thinking? Just go with it.' _

I lifted my hips in the air, running my hands in his hair moaning as I grabbed his head, wanting to pull him closer. He kissed underneath and kissed his way to my other breast, rubbing the other. I lifted my back again moaning his name loud. He rocked his hips against mine sucking harder he moved his free hand down to my pants. He undid the button and I heard the zipper. He kissed my neck again, up to my cheek, then he looked into my eyes.

"You sure?" he asked.

" Huh?"

" I don't want to go too fast.."

" Huh?"

" Did you want to stop. I want to be with you but not if it's too soon I mean are we dating?"

" Huh?" I asked again.

He sat up.

" Can't we talk about this later?" I asked.

He sighed. " Just answer me…are we dating?"

I grabbed his face, looking deep into his vulnerable eyes.

"Look Shortman. I fucking love you, so if you love me too, get your sexy ass over me and take me." I said smirking.

'_Wow I've never said that before.' _

" I love you too." He said ripping my pants off.

He pulled me to the side of the bed and grabbed my breasts trailing kisses down my stomach till his mouth was right above my black and pink underwear. He kissed the fabric from left to right, I moaned and lifted my hips in pleasure. It started to tickle when he kissed the side of my stomach. I giggled and he glanced up smiling. Then tickled me, I laughed so hard I couldn't breathe. He kissed my stomach and lifted me off the bed and put my thighs on his shoulders. I took a deep breath in as I felt him kiss my left thigh, trailing along my bikini line, up and down. I moaned in pleasure .

" Stop." I yelled. He put me down and climbed on top of me.

" What's wrong?" He asked alarmed.

" Nothing…well, no one's ever done…that to me before. You don't have to." I felt a blush begin to spread across my face.

" Really? I want to." He said.

" I know it's silly but I'm scared about it."

He raised an eyebrow. " Trust me."

He kissed me then lifted me again and kissed my right thigh.

"Stop thinking." He ordered as he put me down and grabbed my underwear with his teeth. He slowly pulled them off. I was excited and nervous at the same time. After tossing them on the floor he continued to kiss my thigh and I felt something enter me. I moaned again. I felt it slide slowly in and out of me, with every movement I moaned louder and louder. Then it became more pressure. I moaned again and felt my body lift off the bed.

Yelling his name I rocked my hips back and forth. He lifted his head.

"Anytime it gets too much just let me know."

" Shut up football head." I said breathlessly.

He smiled as he swirled his fingers around going in and out of me. It felt so good that I got dizzy.

"Oh, don't stop." I yelled rocking my hips back and forth as I lifted them off the bed, throwing my head back in pleasure yelling again. When I looked back he was smiling.

" Ready?"

I have no idea what he's talking about but I don't care, I nodded. He sucked his fingers then disappeared and I felt something hot and wet. His tongue circled around then stuck his tongue in and out.

"Oh my god!" I screamed.

He moaned and I felt the vibrations making me moan with him. He found my clit and began sucking it. I lost my mind. I couldn't stop moaning louder and louder. He slid two fingers in me while he sucked on my clit. Every thrust was harder and harder and I felt myself become closer. He could tell because he slid the two fingers out propping me back on his shoulders and kneeling on the bed, then continued to lick me. I was so close, but I wanted him to come with me.

"I want you to come with me." I moaned.

He slid his fingers back and looked up.

"Next time. Now stop thinking." He winked, leaned down and sucked me again.

I moaned louder and louder then I raised my back coming all over him. He lifted me off him and I rolled over smiling, closing my eyes and sighing. He joined me, wrapping his arms around me, his smile matched mine. I flipped him over, reached down and unzipped his pants, they landed on the floor as I moved my mouth to his hard cock. He was a lot bigger than I thought he'd be. Defiantely bigger than any other guy I have dated. I circled the tip with my tongue, then dragged it up and down slowly, teasing him. I licked down again, took him whole in my mouth and he moaned. He grabbed my head to push himself deeper in but I pushed his hands away and held them to his sides. He yelled my name which made me move faster up and down. I felt his hard cock throb the more I sucked. I could taste the pre cum and he looked like he wanted to explode.

He pushed me off of him, grabbed my hips and flipped me over.

"Not yet." He said, kissing me hard and slow.

He circled himself around me as my legs grabbed his hips. He put the tip of his hard cock in me.

"Ready?" He asked.

He was about to slide farther into me when he stopped and pulled out. He jumped off the bed and put his clothes on.

"Is there something wrong? Am… Do you not want me and are regretting it?"I asked , turning away from him.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him, kissing my shoulder.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I just forgot about condoms." He smiled and started kissing my neck.

"Hurry." I ordered.

I've never seen anyone get dressed so fast, he was out the door before I knew it. I checked my phone it said

12 missed calls and 10 text messages

Phoebe had called me seven times and most texts were from her

Text 1: Where are you

Text 2:Answer me back

Text 3: are you ok

Text 4: please answer me

Text 5: Pataki call me

Text 6: Where the fuck are you?

My phone buzzed again and it read : Please call

I dialed her number and she picked up on the first ring.

" What the fuck are you doing? Why haven't you called me?" She screamed at me.

"I didn't hear my phone. I'm sorry." I said softy.

"What have you been doing? Where are you? Are you alright?" She said concerned.

"In Boston, and I'm fine Pheebs." I said smiling.

"Where in Boston?" She asked.

I paused then started to laugh a little. I couldn't find the words to say.

"Oh, my god, what are you doing?" She asked

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"You hear one little answer and you're out doing god knows what." She said, flipping out.

"Phoebe, leave this alone" I said standing.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"He loves me Pheebs." I shouted.

"It's a fricken test." She yelled back.

I heard Gerald arguing in the background. "Phoebe give me the phone."

After about five minutes of arguing Gerald got the phone and said.

"He loves you. The test wouldn't lie and I saw the look in his eyes. I know that look. I know I'm getting all mushy and shit but you gotta know to trust it.."

I heard Phoebe yelling in the background.

Gerald continued "Just give it a chance an-"

I heard more rustling and heard Sam's voice. "As much as I love Pheebs, Gerald's right. The test wouldn't lie. She is just worried about his past but girly he really loves you."

"You guys are so killin my high right now…I gotta go. No worries and I'll talk to you later" I said.

Hearing the door behind me, I giggled, not understanding where it was coming from.

" What is going on …are you ok?" I heard Phoebe ask

"I'll talk to you later." I said, hanging up before they could respond.

I turned to face him holding a small white bag. He stripped down and climbed onto the bed.

"Are you sure you're ready?" He asked

I rolled my eyes. "Why do you keep asking me that?"

He kissed me. "Because, you've only been with one other man, once and it was years ago. I don't want to hurt you."

"You're not going to" Smiling I kissed him.

He broke the kiss. "You'll let me know right?"

"Yes, I will." I said nodding and touching his cheek.

He opened the box; I grabbed a condom and ripped it open with my teeth, putting it on him myself.

He growled as he touched my cheek softly and stared into my eyes. I melted and let him have me completely. From the look on his face it was as if he felt the same. He kissed my forehead, my nose, and my lips.

He whispered "I love you" Then deepened the kiss.

"I love you." He whispered again as he put his tip in me. Then slowly moved in a little more, then stopped, still inside me. He broke the kiss and looked at me. I smiled and he pushed a little more. I started to feel pain. I bit my lip and turned away. He pulled out a little and began kissing my neck. My hips started circling around and he moaned. I felt him move in more and stopped. I kissed him hard on the mouth when he pushed himself completely inside me. I arched my back moaning and he slowly pulled out and back in until I spun him on his back and rode him. He grabbed my ass, pushing me harder and harder. I was screaming his name. He put one arm around my waist the other grabbing my ass and he lifted me off the bed, still inside me and began thrusting himself inside me so deep I could swear that he was touching my heart. I could feel him get so close, he put me back on the bed, legs in the air and fucked me hard against the edge of the bed. He touched my clit with his left hand, I moaned and came so hard that I raised myself off the bed. I wrapped my legs around his hips and thrusted harder and harder until I felt him cum.

Arnold looked up and I smiled at him, getting lost in his emerald eyes. He held me up, still inside me, holding the condom as we walked to the bathroom. We were both sweaty and out of breath. Placing me gently on the toilet seat he pulled out of me, he took off the condom, wrapped it in toilet paper and tossed it into the trash. I saw the fire in his eyes. Without saying a word he turned the shower on, lifted me up and brought me in with him.

"Ahh it's hot!" I yelled.

"It's not that bad." He replied.

Still holding me against him, I kissed him, and he touched me.

"mmm…can't get enough of me Shortman?"

"Never enough….I want to make you come as many times as possible." He kissed my neck. I closed my eyes in pure bliss.

'_It can't get any better than this.'_

"Better yet." I heard him say, then the shower stopped and I felt the water rise above my feet. I sat in the bath tub, complete with jets as he lay on top of me. I giggled, turning them on and feeling the water around us.

"You know, I've never done it in water." He said smiling.

"There's a first time for everything football head, now shut up and kiss me."

He obliged and we got lost in the water.

We had sex eight, maybe nine times that day. We were wrapped up in the bed sheets that surround us. My head lay on his chest and he held me close.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"Why?" I asked.

"When I first saw you again and at the party, I acted like an ass. I tried to force myself on you. I don't know what you did to me but I…I can't explain it."

He kissed my forehead and I sighed.

"You made me feel different. Like something that was always missing. I know it sounds crazy, I mean I see you for what… a couple days and it makes me want to be a better person. I just know that the day you left, left a scar on me. I wanted to go over and talk to you. I wanted to work things out…"

He sighed and pulled me closer. " I will always love you. I'm so sorry for being such a dick but I have an idea."

I sat up "I'll be on top."

He laughed. "No sweetie, get dressed."

I pouted "Really? You're telling me you don't want anymore?"

He kissed my shoulder. "I'll always want you."

My phone rang. I sighed and grabbed it. Phoebe.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch. It was a shock and I got nervous because you didn't call back. I was picturing the worst." She said.

"I understand. I'm sorry I flipped out. I gotta go hun."

After hanging up I turned to see a dressed Arnold. Following suit, we left the room.

A/N Where will they go…what will they do…stay tuned!


	16. Love, Pain and Hospitals

A/N: Not many people commented on the last chapter so I'm not too sure if you liked it or not…sorry it's taken me a while to upload this one but the next chapter will be out soon

We left the room looking at the clock in the lobby it read 6:30pm. He seemed to know where he was going so I followed. On the right hand side of the hotel it said in large letters THE MELTING POT. He opened the door and motioned me to go first. I smiled and walked in. The place was packed and they said it was a forty-five minute wait. We both turned and walked out. Or at least, I thought we both walked out. When I turned he was gone. I ran back inside and saw Arnold talking to the maître, who nodded and grabbed two menus. Arnold turned smiling at me.

"I thought here was a forty five minute wait." I said.

"Not for us."

I raised an eyebrow at his comment but said nothing. After being seated and handed two menus, we were alone.

"I didn't realize you liked fondue restaurants football head."

He smirked at the nickname. "Never tried it, looked cool though."

I smiled and nodded, not really knowing what to say. I stared at my hands.

'_How are you getting nervous now? You've slept with the man and bared your soul to him. Why do you suddenly feel nervous?'_

I looked up to see him following suit. I was about to break the silence but someone did it for me.

"Hello, I'm Courtney I'll be your server. Have you two been here before?"

We both shook our heads and she began explaining that everything comes out raw and we cook it ourselves and are served with sauces and where things are. Then I ordered a diet coke with lemon and Arnold ordered root beer.

Courtney left and we are alone again. I bit my lip, trying not to look at my hands again. Looking into his emerald eyes sent a shiver down my spine. He took a deep breath and leaned forward.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

I giggled nervously. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Cause you're acting weird Pataki."

I gave him a yeah-right look. "I'm…I'm fine. I'm not acting weird. Maybe you're the one acting weird."

He raised an eyebrow. "Doubtful. But seriously, what's wrong?"

'_What the hell am I suppose to say? I'm still head over heels for you but I'm scared as hell that you'll drop me like all the others. But the test proved he loved me…He believes I'm the one. It can't be an act. Why do you doubt it Hamilton? Would you suck it up and be honest? If you know it's nothing then why are you freaking out? Worst thing that can happen is that I'll just never see him again…wait that's a big risk. I have to talk about it. Uh-oh now he's looking at me like a bug. I can't keep being quiet. Say something!'_

"I…I d-don't know-w." I stuttered

"Liar" He said with a straight face.

"Fine." I took a deep breath looking away. " I love you and I feel…I'm still fucking scared that you'll leave me."

He grabbed both of my hands. " You know I love you. I don't want to hurt you or leave you. I want to spend forever with you."

He stared deep into my eyes. I saw the rest of my life, college life, our wedding, our children, growing old together. It was all there in his emerald eyes. He had me completely.

"I lost you once, without knowing it at the time, it was the stupidest thing I've ever done. I'm not going to do that ever again. I don't want this to be like a summer fling. I want you. No games. Just you and me."

"I know but…" I tried to say.

" You don't want me anymore?" He asked quietly.

" I wouldn't have had sex with you if I didn't want you." I smirked.

" No. Romantically…" He actually looked nervous.

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding me now? Do I really have to express to you how much I love you?"

He smiled and we were served our food.

"I know that this is random but what have you lied about?" I asked.

"Huh?"

" The lie detector said that you have lied about something. What was it?"

"I." He sighed looking away. "When we first 'met' I didn't want to be friends. I just wanted to hook up with you. It wasn't until that night that I talked to you in my living room that I truly realized that I wanted you in my life. I couldn't just use you. At first it was a game but somewhere along the line you turned my life upside down and made me realize that you are the one."

I smiled. " I already knew that."

He smiled back. " I know."

We ate in silence until the dessert was brought out.

"So what do you wanna do after this?" He asked.

I shrugged. " Dunno, play it by ear?"

He nodded. When the check came out I grabbed my wallet and when I put my half on top of the check. He handed it back.

"Your money's no good here." He said putting his credit card down and quickly handed it to the waitress before I could object.

"What the hell." I asked.

"What? I'm mad enough that you did that to me when we got the room. I'm giving you half of the cost." He said as a matter of factly.

I shook my head. " No cause it was my idea."

He put his hand up to his chin and pretended to think thoughtfully before answering. "Last time I checked I was the guy in this relationship. I wanna do this right. I'm paying and I'm not taking no for an answer."

I laughed and said playfully. "Sucks to be you then"

He rolled his eyes and we began walking around the common over near the frog pond. I smiled as he weaved his fingers with mine. I sighed softly at the sun setting.

'_It can't get any better than this.'_

I heard the faint sound of the radio in the distance. The volume kept increasing with every step we took.

The song '_It's all coming back to me now by Celine Dion' _began to play.

He pulled me close to him and we danced in the park. Darkness consumed us with the exception of a lone street lamp. I felt myself melt into him and he sighed.

Kissing my forehead he whispered. "This should be our song."

I pulled back a little. "Really? It's kinda depressing."

He leaned in close. "It's like…we lost each other and even though time has passed, the feelings are just as strong if not stronger than they were then."

I kissed him, laughing. "Whatever you say hair boy...I still don't think so though."

He kissed me again. "Well, what would you suggest?"

I put my head on his chest as _'By your side by Sade' _filled the air around us.

"What about this?" I asked.

"What about Wonder wall? You know the song by Oasis?"

I thought about it. "I don't know."

"Maybe…you're gonna be the one that saves me…" He sung.

"How about 'More than love by Los Lonely Boys'?"

"How does that go?"

I began to sing as we swayed back and forth.

"_We were in love before, but now it's so much more, cause when I kiss your lips I can't explain, what I feel in my heart for you…"_

I kissed him before continuing…

"_I don't know what I'd do, baby if I lost you, cause I've been without you and I know how it feels, and I can't be alone anymore…"_

He held me tighter sighing.

"_I know its more than love, baby I can feel it, when I'm close to you, I know it's more than love , Baby, do you?" _

He was quiet as we continued to listen to the radio. "I think that will be our song." He said.

I looked up smiling and nodded.

"mmm…I love you so much Helga."

"I love you too."

I put my hand on his cheek and kissed him. An electrical shock was sent all over my body. I moaned as he deepened the kiss. He ran his fingers through my hair and I broke the kiss, giggling.

We both sat on one of the bench's close by. He held me close to him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Can I ask you a weird question?" I heard him ask.

"What's up love?" I replied.

"Well…I was wondering…if you…well…want t-to meet….m-my…" He stuttered.

I looked up. " Meet who?"

"My parents…did you want to meet my parents?" He whispered.

I pulled away from him and he looked rejected. I grabbed his shirt and kissed him. I was hit with the shock that ran down my spine. I tried not to jump on top of him. Attempting to hold a moan I forced myself to break away.

"I'd love to meet them."

He smiled and I put my head in my hands laughing.

"How do you do that?" I asked him.

"What are you talking about?" He replied raising an eyebrow.

"That spark…I've never felt it with anyone" I put my hand to his face, grazing my thumb across his lower lip. I heard him groan and he had the same look that I felt.

He closed his eyes. " mmm…yeah I…m-me too."

I tried to pull my hand away but the rest of my body felt numb. I had to or else I'd take him right here.

'_Bad idea'_

"A-Arnold" I said. He opened his eyes. He closed the gap between us and kissed me deeply. I tried to break away but my hormones got the best of me. Thank god he had more will power than I did. He pulled us apart and stood up.

"You know. I'm gonna marry you one day." He stated.

"We've only been dating a day and you already know were getting married?"

He nodded. "We've known each other for our whole lives. I want you…just you forever."

I raised an eyebrow. " Prove it."

"What?" He asked.

I stood up smirking. " You want me forever…well Arnold, prove it."

He stood next to me. " How?"

I shrugged. "You figure it out."

He stared out into the darkness. I was worried for a moment before he turned to me quickly. I almost jumped out of my skin then laughed. Arnold had a look in his eyes. He had a plan. Grabbing my hand, I followed him to the edge of the park.

" Where are we going?" I asked. He said nothing.

"Arnold. Where are we going?" I asked again.

He turned and smiled at me. We walked three blocks and crossed the street to see a building with a sign in the window that read.

TATOO'S

I looked at him and he was grinning like an idiot.

"Yeah. I don't know if this is a good idea…"

"Why? You chicken Pataki?" He playfully asked.

I crossed my arms. "No, I'm not." I dramatically looked away and felt him grab me and pull me inside.

"Arnold. What are you doing?" I grabbed his shirt and made him turn towards me.

Still grinning he said. "Part one of proving it."

I raised an eyebrow as he showed his ID and paid the man behind the counter. I walked around him to speak with the tall baled, portly man who I'm assuming his name is something like Bubba.

"How safe is everything here?" I asked him

Bubba sighed, rolling his eyes.

'He must hear this all the time.'

"We open everything in front of you. For every customer we use all new equipment, the needles, the paint, everything. Afterwards we throw it all away. It's all safe." Bubba said.

Arnold sat in one of the chairs, rolling up his sleeve. Bubba sat down next to him and began opening the equipment. Football head flipped through a book filled with images and contemplated what to get.

'_This is a bad idea. I can't let him do this.'_

I grabbed his arm. "This is crazy. You can't do this."

He pulled away and said nothing, just went back to looking at the book. I had butterflies in my stomach, I felt like I was going to be sick.

'_Why can't I just keep my mouth shut? I couldn't keep my thoughts to myself.'_

I didn't see him point to something from the book. The next thing I knew Bubba was tracing an image on my love's skin. I held his free hand and he gave it a squeeze. Looking deeply into his emerald eyes, guilt consumed me. I heard the buzzing and felt him squeeze my hand again. I looked to see the lining of letters that Bubba began writing on the inside of his wrist. Arnold was smiling and I still felt nervous because he was getting a tattoo to prove something and also the thought of him getting a disease because of Bubba. I bit my lip and he mouthed 'I love you.' I mouthed 'I love you too' and gave him a weary smile. I knew that he didn't buy it when his smile faded and he let go of my hand and stroked my cheek. I closed my eyes at his touch.

He grazed his thumb against my lower lip. I felt Goosebumps all over my body and when I opened my eyes, I half smiled. His smiled matched mine. I looked down to see on his wrist the words

**Property**

**Of **

**H.G.P.**

My eyes widened It was in bold letters and very large print. I looked into his eyes so full of love. He was serious.

'_He really did believe that we were soul mates'_.

Bubba had Arnold's hand in his and began forming a tracing an outline of a circle around his ring finger.

"Wait!" I yelled and pulled his hand away from Bubba. Arnold raised an eyebrow, looking confused. Bubba put gauze over his wrist and we stood.

"Next time" I said and we walked out the door.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"I was right about to ask you the same thing." I replied

" I…I.." He sighed and we stopped walking again. We looked up to see an ice cream shop.

"Want ice cream?" He asked. I shrugged and we walked into the shop. After we sat and began eating.

"Be right back." With that he left.

I had a spoonful of vanilla ice cream when I heard a familiar voice. "Gertie, is that you?" I looked around to see Chad. He smiled and leaned up against a chair.

"You're in town? What's up?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing just hanging out with my new boyfriend" I said smiling.

His smile slightly faded and he gave a quick nod.

"So, who's the lucky guy?"

My head turned when I heard a deep voice. "Ahem."

My football head stood there with an angry look on his face. When I faced back to Chad, I saw him match my love's expression.

I tried to smile. "Chad, you remember Arnold, right?"

He said nothing, just glared at Arnold, who walked past him and sat across from me.

Chad spun the chair around. " Mind if I join you guys?"

I could feel the tension between the two, Chad gave a fake smile towards him

He asked. "So…what are you guys up to tonight?"

Looking down at my ice cream, I swirled it around with my spoon, not wanting to be a part of this conversation…at all. However, I know that if I don't speak up the three of us would sit in silence for the remaining of the night.

Sighing I said. " We are just spending time together."

I looked up to see an angry Arnold; I stared into his eyes smiling. The two looked like they wanted to fight each other so I spoke up.

"Arnold, honey can you give us alone for a sec?" He looked pissed off but stood and sat two tables over, Chad took his seat.

"What the hell is going on?" Chad asked accusingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I told him.

" Yes, you do. He fucking hurt you and you're gonna…just…date _him?"_

I glared at him. " Chad, you're my friend and I care about you, but you need to shut your mouth."

"Gertie I don't want you to get hurt." He said.

"But that's the thing. I'm not going to…and you know what? I don't give a shit anymore. I'm in love with him, always have and always will."

"But do you remember the days with Jake? Have you forgotten about him or did you just not love him at all?" He gave me a dirty look.

I was taken aback. " How can you say honestly that to me? You know I loved him. I would have done anything for him, but from day one it's always been Arnold. I'm ashamed to say aloud that I thought about Arnold when I was with Jake. I tried not to but I couldn't and it hurt to know that. But you want to say that I didn't love Jake? That hurts Chad. I can't believe you."

He looked away. "You're not who I thought you were."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?" I asked, thinking and then it came to me.

"Is this really about Jake? Are you talking more about yourself or him?"

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Chad, don't tell me that you don't have feelings for me. Whether you want to admit it or not it seems like you do. I'm in love with Arnold and nothing can change that."

He turned away. " I'll admit that I may have feelings for you. But Gert, how can you tell me that you don't feel that way too?"

I shook my head. "Hun, you've always been there for me. I'll never forget that, and I'll always be there for you…but not in that way…I'm so sorry hun but that was years ago. Things have changed."

"It's because of him though."

I shook my head. "No this is even before Arnold."

He looked away from me and I turned slightly to see Arnold, smirking.

'_He heard the whole conversation…so much for privacy.'_

I looked at my hands. "Look, you can either accept that or…"

I sighed. "I don't know."

I heard him sigh as well. "I don't know either Hamilton…It's just gonna take a while to accept."

He stood and ignored me as he walked by and left, but not before stopping in front of Arnold. I stood and began to walk over. I heard him say, not making eye contact. " You don't deserve her but I'll accept it. But if you hurt her I swear I'll hunt you down and kick the shit out of you."

"Is that a threat?" Arnold asked.

Chad looked at him. " No, it's a fucking promise." And with that he left.

Sighing I sat across from Arnold, who grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Let's get outta here."

When we got back to the hotel room we kissed each other passionately. We didn't have sex that night, just stripped down and cuddled under the covers, till we fell asleep.

Gerald and Phoebe met up with us at my house the next day. I ran inside, changed my clothes and brought another outfit with me. The two questioned Arnold's bandage, he didn't explain it, just changed the subject. When I came down the stairs I saw Phoebe and my cousin in, what looked like, a serious conversation. Then, I saw her walk up to Arnold and she talked to him. Veronica actually smiled at him. I was surprised at the genuine smile; the complete opposite from the day she met him. Whatever he said to her made her ecstatic because she hugged him.

'_This is getting too weird.'_

"Let's go." I announced and walked out of the house.

Sitting in the back seat, I put my I-Tron on and closed my eyes. My music drowned out reality and I fell asleep.

' _I opened my eyes to see a shocked nine year old Arnold on top of the FTI building. We had just kissed and he was dumbfounded. I looked away and heard a deep voice…it was his. When I glanced up he had morphed into eighteen years old, a goofy smile on his face. " I love you too Pataki."He grabbed me, dipped me and kissed me hard. When he spun me around he had a tuxedo on. I looked around and realized we were in a church. Everyone had smiles on their faces as they cheered for us. As the two of us ran out of the church, it turned into a living room. "Move it weirdo." A young voice shouted as a blonde girl with a braided ponytail ran passed a few boxes labeled 'living room stuff'. A small blonde boy with a football shaped head ran after her. I felt strong hands grip my waist, I looked behind me to see Arnold, smiling at me. " I love you." He said as he kissed me. I closed my eyes, sighing against his mouth. When I opened them, I was in a function hall, about to cut a piece of cake, holding an older Arnold's hand. He had grey hair and glasses. He leaned in close to me. "Happy 60__th__ anniversary, sweetie, I will always love you." He said before kissing me.'_

I felt something warm against my forehead. My eyes fluttered open to see a smiling Arnold. I smiled back, sitting up. Looking around I saw that I was back in Hillwood. My football head hovered over me. I felt him grab my shoulders and gently pulled me out of the car, grabbing his other arm under my legs. He lifted me in the air, carrying me out of the car and toward Pheebs house.

"Put me down football head." I told him, laughing.

He ignored me as he began walking up her stoop.

"P-put me down!" I yelled and once again he ignored me, kicking the door and laughing.

"I knew it!" I heard a loud annoying scream.

I looked around him to see a very pissed off red head. I sighed, rolling my eyes and struggled to get down. He brought me closer to him and whispered in my ear. "I'm never letting you go."

It made all of my worries go away, until I heard the red head scream again and felt myself drop to the ground. Suddenly the red head was on top of me and punched me in the face. I rolled on top of her and punched her right back, her nose bleeding. She pulled my hair and rolled back on top until she was pulled to her feet. Gerald was holding her back. I jumped and ran towards her until I felt a strong hands hold me back. I turned to see Arnold behind me.

"Let me go! You're going down you fucking bitch!" I screamed.

"Over my dead body!" She screamed back

"That can be arranged!" I struggled against Arnold, trying to get at her.

"You little bitch! You stole him away from me! I knew it! I knew it!"

"It's not my fault that he didn't want white trash anymore!" I said as I continued fighting against him, trying to get out of his grip, lucky for her Arnold was stronger than me.

"You've only been here a week and you're trying to claim him as yours! You don't know a thing about him!"

"You don't know shit!" I screamed and he held me tighter.

"You know nothing about him… he's a player. He's done this before but he loves me! He always has! Always will!"

"Actually Ms. Perfect, I've known him longer than you! He's loved me more! You're the one who doesn't know anything, and you say you do one more time I'm going to kick your ass so hard you will be in the hospital for a month!" I almost slipped out of his grip when I felt him hold me tighter.

"That's impossible. He's only loved one other person and that's Hel…she's gone so shut your fucking mouth!"

I smirked, calming down a little."I'm sorry can you repeat that?"

I watched as she struggled back and forth in anger. " I said that he was in love with this bitch named Helga! He was so in love with her after she left but no one's heard from her…" She struggled not realizing that she was spilling her guts. " He was hung up on her for years. I changed him around... He loves me! Not you, you stupid whore. She was a bitch and you are too!"

I got out of Arnold's grasp and tackled her again, getting her to her feet and dragging her outside. I slammed her against the pavement and she tackled me and cut me with a sharp object close by, punching me in the face until I felt hot liquid slide down my face. I pushed her off of me and kicked her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Phoebe come outside to break it up. Lila jumped to her feet and pushed Pheebs against the wall. When I saw Phoebe slam against the stairs, all I could see is red, I totally lost it. Tackling her to the ground and using all the force I had to kick and punch her. She still had a sharp object in her hand. I felt a piercing pain in my right arm and as I slammed her head against the wall another pain against the left side of my neck. Her nose was bleeding and there were scratches all over her arms. For some reason she was smiling at me as she was pulling my hair and I felt a piercing pain in my shoulder. It repeated over and over again. She toppled on top of me and I kicked her in the stomach, jumping up and kicking her in the face. I felt liquid slide down my face and it hurt when I picked her off the ground and continued hitting her then grabbed her head and bashed it against the wall repeatedly until she became unconscious. Then I threw her on the ground falling to my knees and I leaned up against the brick wall. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, my head in my hands. I glanced at the red head, still passed out cold on the ground. I groaned in pain, taking another deep breath, I attempted to stand, but I couldn't. Phoebe ran up to me, towel in hand.

"OH MY GOD" She kept screaming over and over as she tried to help me up.

Everything started to become fuzzy and I lay down on the cool cement.

"I'm okay." I kept repeating over and over.

I rolled on my stomach, bracing my hand on the wall, lifted myself off the ground. I used the wall as support cringing in pain as I slowly walked towards the house. Everything became hazy and it consumed me. I saw the ones I loved but they became mute. Reality was in slow motion, thick liquid falling from my face. I cringed as I lifted my hand to my head and pulled it back, revealing dark red blood that covered my hand. I felt my knees go weak at the sight, my football head wrapped his arms around my body that became limp at his touch. He pressed me against his chest and I saw flashing lights, two police cars and two ambulances arrived. I saw Lila come to and she sat up and began speaking with the officer, pointing at me. Another officer came up to me and began speaking. I could see his lips move but heard no sound. I looked to my friends then up to my love when it all turned to black.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Beep…beep…beep, was the first thing I heard as my eyes slowly opened. I ached in pain all over my body. Everything looked blurry for a few minutes before it came into focus. I slowly looked to my left to see an IV in my hand, two tubes connected together, one with clear liquid, the other red. I glanced to see the bag of clear liquid that read D5 1/2 Sodium Chloride 20K (potassium), the other was blood.

I turned away from it, feeling dizzy over the thought. I looked in front of me and tried to smile as I saw a black haired head rest at the foot of the bed. Attempting to speak, I felt warm air on my hand, someone's breath to be exact. I turned to see my love's head down next to me, his corn flowered hair in his face. Behind him was a dark black clock that read 6:00 am. I moaned softly in pain and his head shot right up. I stared into his blood shot green eyes and attempted to smile. He looked relieved and leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, but I moved my face slightly and he kissed my mouth. When I cringed in pain he immediately pulled away, realizing that I was hurt by his action. He looked at me with apologetic eyes as he kissed my hand softly.

"Football head." I said in barely a whisper. He closed his eyes when he heard my voice and smiled as he took a deep breath.

I stroked his hair with my free hand and he sighed. "I love you." He whispered back. It hurt to smile but I didn't care." I'm so glad you're awake." He added.

A soft voice came from the end of the bed. Phoebe lifted her head and looked at me, in shock smiling immediately. "You're awake." She squeaked in shock.

I tried to nod but yelled in pain. She rushed to the side of my bed.

"I'm okay, I'm okay" I said to trying to calm them both down.

I groaned. "Why are you both looking at me like that? How long have I been out?" I asked and they looked towards each other before looking at me.

"Two weeks." Phoebe said. It took me a moment to accept this information. I turned towards Arnold.

"So much for meeting your parents, eh football head?" I joked.

He said nothing, just a straight face and nodded. " You guys…what's going on? Oh my god, Ms. Perfect isn't filing an assault charge against me is she? That little bitch, I-"

"No. She's not. If anything it's on her." Phoebe said and I tried to raise an eyebrow but cringed.

"Why's that?" I asked and Arnold kissed my hand again. "Honey, you almost died."

I laughed in disbelief. " Ow…what are you talking about love?"

I turned towards Phoebe, who adjusted her glasses before speaking. "You lost a lot of blood…they rushed to the hospital...a..." She started to sob, her head in her hands.

"Well…they didn't know if you would come out of it." Arnold said as his blood shot eyes filled with water. They slowly began to fall as he continued. "The only good thing about this is that the knife wasn't infected…but you lost so much blood…you.." I put my hand on his cheek.

"Shh…I'm not going anywhere." I looked over at a sobbing Phoebe and tapped her on the shoulder. "That goes for you too... You both need to stop crying. I gotta meet your parents first." I smirked, trying to lighten the mood. They both didn't think it was funny but a small smile appeared on my love's face. I stroked my thumb against his cheek. "And we'll spend the rest of our lives together and live happily ever after." I said softly and stared into his eyes, getting lost in them when I felt Arnold hit the call bell.

" How can I help you?" A cheery voice was heard on the other line.

"Can you let Betty know that Helga's awake." There was silence for a minute before the nurse came rushing in two doctors followed. "Ms. Pataki. How are you feeling?" A short woman with wavy brown hair and matching brown eyes asked sweetly, wearing a white lab coat. Her badge read Dr. Jenkins. I tried to smile but cringed again at the pain.

"Fantastic. I'm ready to go now so if you could get the paperwork." I sat up but Arnold and Phoebe tried to hold me down gently.

"Do you realize how serious this is Ms. Pataki?" The second grey haired doctor asked.

I nodded. "Apparently I almost died. I feel like I've been hit by a bus."

Dr. Jenkins wrote something down on her clip board. "Ms. Pataki."

"Helga." I corrected her.

She smiled at me. " Helga. You were on the verge of death it is a very serious matter. If it wasn't for this young man here you would have died." She motioned to Arnold.

I looked at him. "You called 911?"

He shook his head. "That was Phoebe." Phoebe cleared her throat and when I turned towards her she smiled. "No actually it was Arnold that."

"Phoebe. I thought we agreed not to tell her." He barked.

"Well I didn't bring it up." She replied.

"Wait!" I yelled.

They stopped and everyone in the room was taken aback. "What is going on? What happened?" I tried to ask calmly.

I looked at the grey haired doctor's lab coat that read Dr. Smith. I looked up in his blue eyes as he spoke. " Like we have said Ms. Pataki, you did lose a lot of blood. At one point on your ride to the hospital you almost coded. We needed blood as soon as possible. This young man." He motioned towards Arnold. "He has the same blood type as you. We didn't have enough time to get it from another floor and it was crucial that you received it…he wanted to help. He gave enough blood to help you until we received more."

I turned towards him. " Huh? If I coded, how did you have enough time?"

Dr. Smith smiled. "When we entered the Emergency Dept three of your friends were tested and this young man was a match. It wasn't long but there was enough to hold you over till it ended .Not sure what would have happened if he didn't help."

"You…You saved my life?" I asked and he nodded with tears in his eyes.

"I love you." He choked.

"I love you too." I told him. Looking back towards the doctors they smiled.

"We'll let you rest. Did you need any pain medication?" The nurse asked.

I shook my head. "Not right now. Thanks." She smiled and the three left.

Staring at my love's blood shot eyes; I told him "Go get some sleep. I'll be ok."

He shook his head. "I'm here as long as you're here. I'm fine as long as I'm with you."

"Well as least get something to eat." He shook his head. " I'm not hungry."

I looked to Phoebe sighing. "Where's Gerald-o?"

She smiled. "He went to the gift shop."

There was a knock at the door and Gerald's head poked in with four or five pink balloons that hung with a teddy bear.

I smiled at him, he nodded and smiled.

"Arnold, why don't you go for some fresh air with Gerald or down for coffee or something?" I yawned.

He raised an eyebrow "Trying to get rid of me?"

Smirking I replied. "Never. I just want to talk to Pheebs for a while...Girl talk." I winked, cringing again from the pain. He kissed my cheek and stood, not wanting to leave.

"I'll be ok. Promise." He sat down again, kissing my hand, staring into my eyes, then stood and walked out with Gerald. I watched him walk out; he looked back once before he left. I turned towards my best friend.

"I'm sorry Phoebe." I said quietly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Sorry for what? You didn't do anything wrong."

I looked to my hands. " I've scared you multiple times, I've acted impulsive and irresponsible. I hope you can forgive me."

"What are you talking about? Sure you did some impulsive things but it's nothing to be sorry for. You protected me. If anything I should be the one who's sorry" She said tears forming in her eyes.

" For what?"

"Sorry for being so mean, for being over protective and stand offish. I judged Arnold, even when he was being open and honest. I never gave him a chance. I didn't want you to get hurt…" Tears ran down her face. "But…he's been here the whole time. Gerald and his parents would bring clothes in for him to change into. He won't leave your side and only leaves if forced to. We had to tear him away after a week of not taking a shower." She chuckled. "There is no doubt in my mind that he loves you. He's not playing you. If he was he'd be gone by now."

My eyes filled with water and I felt them run down my face. Acceptance from Phoebe was always my ultimate goal. She was my other half, my sense of reason. Without that, it wouldn't have worked.

_'I guess it takes a near death experience to know how much someone loves you.'_

"It's funny how it takes something traumatic to happen, to show how much someone loves you." She said.

I sighed. "Well Pheebs. So much for our summer vacation huh?" I asked smirking she laughed.

"Well you know at least a few good things came from this. Gerald and you are friends, you and Arnold are together, Gerald and Arnold are friends again and everything will be right with the world." She said.

"What ever happened to Perfect?" I asked, closing my eyes.

"She has a concussion and is still in the hospital. She has broken bones, but not as traumatic as you…"

"So, she won huh?" I asked, unable to see her expression.

"If it wasn't for the knife, no she wouldn't have. But you have Arnold. Emotionally you won." She said which made me smile.

"And I've never been happier."

"Me too" was heard from the door way. My love stood at the door with roses.

"I'm sorry I tried to pull him away." Gerald's voice said in the background.

"Boys!" Phoebe stood with her hands on her hips and softly said. " Arnold she's going to be fine. Sh-" A rock song was heard and Phoebe pulled out her phone. "It's V." She passed me the phone.

"Hey V." I said groggily.

"Oh my god! Gertie! What the fuck are you doing!" She screamed.

"I'm okay."

"Bullshit! I'm downstairs with Sam and Chad. We're on our way up." She said.

Chad? Flashbacks to Boston flooded my mind.

'_Yikes! This will be interesting…'_

I must have zoned out because Arnold looked concerned and my cousin had already hung up the phone. I motioned with my index finger for Arnold to come closer. He practically ran to my side. "Calm down killer." Phoebe said jokingly and I laughed.

Turning towards him I grabbed his head in my hands. He took my left hand down and placed it at my side, leaning forward.

"I need you to do something for me." I whispered and he nodded.

"Anything" He whispered back.

Without saying another word I leaned forward, my lips met his and we kissed. It hurts like hell but I really don't care. I cringed and he tried to pull away but I pushed him towards me. I deepened the kiss and he attempted to pull away again. I softly moaned and felt him kiss me back gently then pulled away. I frowned, feigning to be emotionally hurt.

"You're no fun." I joked.

I weaved my fingers with his. Veronica's voice was heard down the hall. I leaned back and closed my eyes, sighing softly.

"There you are." I heard her voice.

Taking a deep breath I opened my eyes. " V, how are you?"

"Thank god you're awake." She pulled up the chair that Phoebe had previously sat in.

"I'm okay. I just wanna go home." I whined.

"Kay. The moment you get out we'll have you transferred to a rehab close to home." Veronica told me with a small smile.

I began panicking. _'Rehab? I haven't been thinking of afterwards...but rehab? Wait…wait a minute she said back home…in Massachusetts?'_

"Wait a second. Rehab? Can't I just go home?" I asked everyone. They all shook their heads.

"Well, what if I refuse to go? You can't force me to." I told them.

"Actually I can…you're not eighteen yet. I can and will force you to go." Veronica told me as a matter-of-factly.

"No…no rehab and I'm not leaving Hillwood." I said to her.

"You're going home."

"No I'm not Veronica! I'm not going!" I leaned forward cringing in pain but refusing to lie back down. "I am staying here...with Phoebe until the end of the summer." I started hyperventilating. "I…I wa…want to stay h…ere…you…you…I" I stuttered and began feeling dizzy but I didn't care.

"I think it's for the best." Veronica told me.

"The hell it is…how can you do this to me?" I screamed.

" I think she's right." I deep voice said from the door way.

Chad.

'_Oh yeah this will go real well.' _

I sighed glancing towards my love who looked like he had daggers in his eyes and pure hatred for the man.

"Stay out of this!" I screamed at Chad then turned back to my cousin. " You can't do this to me!" I looked towards Arnold then back to Veronica, tears formed in my eyes.

"Please." I whimpered.

She said nothing just looked back and forth between Arnold and me. I grabbed his hand and sobbed, unable to calm down. I began shaking and hyperventilating.

"Honey…honey calm down." Arnold said.

I shook my head. I couldn't speak. He pressed the call bell and Gerald and Chad disappeared into the hallway. Three nurses ran in and pushed everyone away. I wouldn't let go of Arnold's hand. They allowed him to stand next to me as they pushed Phoebe outside. I don't know what's happening. I heard someone yell that I'm going into shock and Arnold's voice telling me to calm down. He was crying. I reached for him and he leaned closer. I took deep breaths and the shaking slowly stopped. I looked over realizing that the nurses injected medication through the pulled him outside the room. I continued crying.

I screamed. "No!"

Everything became a blur. The nurses were talking about medications and asking me questions. I couldn't hear them, the only thing I could say was Arnold's name over and over. I felt myself begin to shake again. I saw him at the door, tears falling from his blood shot eyes. The nurses tried to calm me down again but I continued to cry. They shut the door and I violently shook as they kept pulling out more vials of liquid. Everything began blurry and I felt so dizzy. The medication ran through my body and made me feel numb. They placed an oxygen mask over mouth and my body began to relax. I sighed my eyes feeling heavy and the nurses left the room one by one. Dr. Jenkins was talking to Veronica, explaining everything. My tear stained visitors filed back into the room, not one saying anything. Arnold was by my side again and I smiled as I reached for his hand. He kissed it gently.

"_We were in love before, but now it's so much more, cause when I kiss your lips I can't explain, what I feel in my heart for you…" _He sang in barely a whisper.

It made me smile and I whispered back_ "I don't know what I'd do, baby if I lost you, cause I've been without you and I know how it feels, and I can't be alone anymore…"_

He kissed my cheek and I looked over to see the rest of my love ones speechless. I ignored them, sighing softly and closing my eyes…

As I gently opened my eyes the clock came into focus. It was 10:30am. Veronica was watching me from the foot of the bed, as if waiting for me to awaken.

"Hi." I said meekly. She said nothing, just zoned out.

'_I am too scared to make an effort to say anything. I don't want to go back. I don't want to leave __him.'_

"Gertie." She began.

'_Got a feeling this isn't going to be good.' _

"Gertie. We discussed this the last time I saw you." She said.

"Huh?" I questioned.

"The last time, when you were in Mass. We both agreed that no matter what happened this summer you would come home…alone." She told me.

"V. It's not the sa…" I tried to say but was quickly interrupted.

"It is the same. Tigers don't change their stripes."

"I love him. I'm not leaving" I said.

"Oh, yes you are." She said as a matter of factly.

I begged her "Please. You can't do this to me."

She sighed "Gertie, it's for the best."

"I know that you're trying to protect me but you don't have to. He saved my life. Did you know that? He donated blood that kept me alive." I told her.

She had a straight face, giving a quick nod.

"V, we're in love. I don't want to leave him." I pleaded.

"She's right though." I glanced over to see Arnold at the door, two sodas in hand.

I raised an eyebrow. " Not you too." Sighing I leaned my head against the pillow. He walked over and sat next to me. Holding my hand, he stroked it gently.

Taking a deep breath he said. " Honey, your cousin knows what's best for you. She's looking out for you. You know I love you and I'll still be around." He gave a weak smile.

"I…I..can't." I said shaking my head, not accepting the situation.

"If you guys make me do this, I'll leave." I threatened.

"Oh stop talking stupid." She said waving it off.

"You know I will. He saved me. I'd be dead without him and I don't want to live without him." I looked from him to her.

Veronica looked at him who turned towards her when she said his name.

"You have to understand why I am weary about the 'relationship' you want to have with my cousin. I was there when she was broken. I saw the pain she felt, the endless nights of her screaming in her sleep, the months and months of trying to put pieces of her back together. So I hope you understand why can't fully accept this. The fact that you have saved her life means a lot. I'm sorry but it's going to take time for me to trust you." She said.

He nodded.

" I swear to God if you hurt her…" She stood up and leaned towards him. "I swear I will hunt you down. I will make you pay for it."

I sat up. " V…"

He nodded. " I promise with all of me, I will never hurt her."

"You can't make me go back. I have things to do, people to meet. You can't force me to go. I'll run. You know I will." I told them. Arnold gently forced me back down.

"You won't and we are leaving. I'm sorry Gert. I'm putting my foot down. You might not see it now but it is for the best." Veronica put her coat on.

I shook my head. "No, no it's not. If you keep me away from him, I'll kill myself."

"Oh, stop being over dramatic. It's for the best." She reiterated.

"I'm not. I can't be without him." I turned towards him.

A tear slid down my face when I heard him agree with my cousin.

Phoebe knocked and walked into the room, her smile quickly faded when she noticed the expressions on our faces. "What's up?" She asked.

"Gertie's going home. There's a rehab close to the house. I already talked with the case manager. They are setting something up as we speak."V told her.

Phoebe looked taken aback. " Um so she's leaving today?"

V nodded.

"Arnold." I whispered and closed my eyes. Tear drops cascaded down my cheeks. I hit the nursing button and I asked for the nurse, who entered promptly.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

"Two things…can I please have pain meds and am I being transferred today?" I inquired, cringing at the second question. I held my breath as I waited for her response.

"Sure and they are still working on the papers. Paula, the case manager has been talking to the facility and I will have more information by this afternoon." She explained.

Veronica didn't seem to like that answer. She nodded and excused herself from the room. When she was out of sight, I whispered for the nurse to come back, which she did.

"I…I…" I sighed. " I don't want to go back to Massachusetts. Are there any places around here?"

The nurse smiled and nodded. "Your cousin specifically wanted a rehab close to your home in Braintree."

"Honey. It's for the best." Arnold said squeezing my hand.

" Oh my god. You're trying to get rid of me." I pulled my hand away. I was taken aback and moved away slightly.

"No. Sweetie. I love you." He said

"Save it! You never wanted to be with me did you? This whole thing is a game. You…how could you?" I screamed.

I slid to the edge of the bed. Phoebe ran towards me and tried to slide me back over. I shoved her away. Standing up I grabbed the cord and pulled it out of the wall. I attempted to walk around the bed, bracing myself against the guard rails. Arnold hit the nursing button. I walked to my clothes and began putting them on. Phoebe got Veronica and they tried to bring me back to the bed. I pushed both of them away.

"NO!" I screamed at them, my face wet with tears.

I managed to put on my jeans and half my shirt.

Phoebe and Veronica tried to pull at me to get back to bed. As they turned me Arnold was in front of me.

"Hel-" He began to say but I cut him off.

"No! Save it! You lying sack of shit! How could you! I-I l-loved y-you" I tried to say through sobs.

"It's not like that. I want you to get better." He said, trying to calm me down.

"You want me to leave to get rid of me. You are going back to that slut. I can't believe I was such a fool." I said waving my hands in the air.

My nurse held my shoulders. "Come on let's get back to bed." She said calmly.

I shook my head. The pain was excruciating, I couldn't take much more but I need to get out. I walked back to bed, my jeans still on. I closed my eyes, more tears slid down my face. Everything became fuzzy and then the room started to spin.

"Gertie" I heard Phoebe say. She sounded so far away. She was at the edge of the bed. I looked at her and gave a weak smile.

"Pheebs." I managed to say with all the strength I have left.

"Gert. I think that you may be over reacting honey. I think it's the drugs." Phoebe looked to Arnold then back to me.

"Arnold just wants what's best for you. He cares about you.."

She took both of my hands in hers, looking deep into her eyes, I saw truth and reason. I nodded as the room started to spin again.

Then I saw a bright pink elephant, standing in the door way. He walked into the room and sat on one of the chairs. I smiled at it.

"Can I have this piece of cake?" He asked politely.

I nodded. " Sure, that's just fine with me."

He sat down in the chair, opened the plastic cover and began to eat the cake, another squeaky voice was heard.

"Hey, what about me?" I turned to see a blue monkey. He was wearing a sports coat and walked over to where the elephant sat.

I giggled. " You should share." I told the elephant who shrugged.

"I guess I could." He replied.

The blue monkey smiled and grabbed a spoon. "Thanks, man."

He grabbed the plate and consumed the entire cake.

"That wasn't very nice. You should apologize." I told the monkey while the elephant gave him a dirty look.

" You can have the peaches." I told the elephant who gladly accepted.

"Ou, kno. ou hould sten to your usin." He said, his mouth full of peaches.

"He's right." The monkey chimed in.

I raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Arnold is only trying to look out for you. He loves you." The elephant said motioning to Arnold.

I glanced over at my football head and he looked bewildered. When I turned back towards my newfound friends, I noticed that the elephant was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did he go?" I asked, sitting up.

"What did you say to him?" I asked accusingly.

"I didn't say anything." He replied.

Crossing my arms I said. " Well you weren't very nice to him. You ate all the cake, then you insulted him."

"When did I insult him?" He asked.

I looked to the celing as I thought for a moment before turning to my blue friend.

"Well I guess you didn't, but you didn't have to be so mean."

"He got the peaches though. He wasn't upset about that." He said sitting in the chair.

"Sorry I'm late." A red duck stood at the door. I looked at him.

"Who are you?" I asked curiously.

"I'm Fred…Fred the duck."

I laughed and clapped my hands together.

"Well nice to meet you Fred. Have you met my other friend?" I asked motioning to the monkey.

"Helga." Fred began.

"Gertie." I said glaring at him.

"Same thing. Stop denying who you are. He loves you." He motioned towards Arnold.

"And they are trying to protect you." He turned and motioned to Veronica and Phoebe. I nodded. I looked to my hands.

"I know you are both right. But I don't want to talk to them about it. I want to go home. Not here." I told Fred.

"You know what I'm talking about." I said motioning to the monkey. He had his feet up on the table and leaned back in the chair.

"You know. You really shouldn't have your feet on the table." I told him.

"Get back to the issue." Fred interrupted.

"Fred, can you not see that I'm talking to the monkey right now?" I said to Fred.

He laughed. " Jeffrey."

"Sorry. Jeffrey."

I shook my head. "Fred. I just want to go home. But they won't listen to me."

He red duck walked up to the bed, next to a concerned Phoebe. "You need to listen to them. They can help you."

"Bu-" I tried to say.

"No buts, Arnold here loves you. He got a tattoo, remember?" I felt goose bumps and warmth spread throughout my veins.

"I'm sorry dear but we have to get going." Jeffrey said.

"It's Toby's birthday and we are going to be late." Fred chimed in.

"Who's Toby?" I asked him.

"The elephant of course, why do you think he wanted cake?" Fred told me.

I cleared my throat and sat up. " Well then, tell him I said happy birthday and it was very nice to meet you."

The two smiled. " The pleasure was all ours dear." Fred said and the monkey nodded.

When I blinked, they were both gone.

Everything seemed to come back to focus and I felt surprisingly relaxed. I smirked and looked at my three visitors with concerned expressions. I turned towards my football head.

"Sorry honey. I shouldn't have over reacted. You're just trying to protect me."

He looked scared and cautious. "Are you ok?"

I put one hand on his cheek and tried to reach the other to run through his hair but the IV held me back. I stroked his cheek.

"I've never been better." Leaning forward I kissed him lightly on the mouth, still smirking when I pulled away.

"You're won-da-ful you know that?" I ran my hands through his hair and down his cheek.

He looked to my cousin. I followed his glare.

"V. I understand. You only want to protect me. But we are in love. I just don't want to leave him." I said drowsily.

"Is she ok?" I heard my best friend whisper.

I turned towards her. " Phoebe...Phoebe I'm…I'm fine. You are my sister and I love you very much" I grabbed her hand smiling. "It's ok guys Fred and Jeff explained everything." I said sitting up and attempting to fix my pillow.

"Who are Fred and Jeff?" Arnold asked softly, helping me.

Rolling my eyes I replied "The duck and the monkey of course. Haven't you met them? They had to leave early. It's Toby's birthday."

"Who's Toby?" Phoebe inquired.

"He's a pink elephant. He wanted my chocolate cake, which I really don't care too much about, but then Jeffrey, the blue monkey, came in and ate the whole thing." I looked towards my cousin.

"Luckily I had the peaches." I smiled and she left the room. I raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked Pheebs who kept looking at me like a bug. Then again the three of them had the same expression.

"Why are you guys acting weird?" I asked the two who just stared at each other then at me. Arnold kissed my forehead. Then looked into my eyes, I melted into his emerald orbs feeling completely at peace.

"I love you football head."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "I love you Helga." He touched my cheek and looked into my eyes, his filled with water "Completely."

I smiled and sighed softly. "Get me out of here."

He shook him head.

I hit the nurses button. "I'm sorry." I said quietly.

The nurse came into the room.

"Betty, could I please speak to you privately?" She nodded and Phoebe stood and walked towards the door only stopping when she looked at Arnold who only stared at me. Not moving. I looked at him. He unwillingly got up and followed Phoebe out.

"I know what she's doing." I heard him say to Phoebe on his way out the door.

I looked to the floor and sighed, knowing the answer and that it was a bad idea but I had to know. "Is it possible to sign myself out?" I felt more tears stream down my face.

Hearing my question she hesitated for a moment, turning white as a ghost. "Ms…Ms. Pataki. I don't think that's a good idea." She stuttered.

"Please. I'm asking if I can."

"I um…I don't think so. You really should go to rehab and get better. It wouldn't be wise to sign yourself out." She tried to explain, choosing her words carefully.

"I know it's not a good idea. It's a really bad idea. But I'm asking if I can sign myself out." I reiterated.

She sighed and asked me to hold on, then brought the case manager in.

"Could you please shut the door?" I asked her.

"How can I help you Ms. Pataki?" Paula the case manager asked.

"As I was asking my nurse….I already know it is a bad idea but is it at all possible to sign myself out?" I asked, attempting to sit up. It hurt like hell but I did.

"Ms. Pataki." Paula began. " We highly feel that you should go to another facility."

I paused absorbing that information and Phoebe's voice kept yelling at me but I ignored that too.

I nodded. " I know the HIPPA laws and I want this to stay between the three of us." I sighed, closing my eyes.

"I want to sign myself out." A tear fell down my cheek.

The two looked at each other bewildered. The case manager left the room and ten minutes later Dr. Jenkins walked in.

"So I hear that you want to leave." She said.

I nodded and she began to explain the paperwork, I was about to sign my name when she asked. " Are you sure that you want to do this?"

I began to cry and spill my guts about why I wanted to sign myself out, knowing it was a bad idea. The doctor sat down as I talked, nodding ever so often. There was a knock at the door and without answering Arnold and Veronica walked in extremely pissed off.

"You're staying." Arnold said.

"Don't let her sign the paperwork." Veronica told the doctor.

"Don't tell me what to do." I said to both of them.

"Shut up." They said in unison.

I smirked. "Well at least you two are getting along….but If you love me, you'll let me leave."

"That's why we are making you stay. We love you and don't want you to get worse." Arnold said.

"How many times do we have to tell you?" Veronica snapped.

"I'm fine."

"Bullshit! You just told me a ten minute story about imaginary animals that went to a birthday party." Arnold told me.

Dr. Jenkins picked up the paperwork. "It might be the pain medicine; it is common for different patients to have side effects, looks like it causes hallucinations." She turned towards me. "I'm sorry I can't let you leave under these conditions."

"Fucking A" I lay back and shut my eyes, in anger but drifted to sleep...

A/N: I hope everyone like it. Will Helga go to rehab? Will she ever meet Arnold's parents? Will they live happily ever after? Stay tuned and PLEASE REVIEW!


	17. They try to make me go to rehab

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold because it would have had a second movie and the series The Pataki's…so here's the next chapter Love, Peace & chicken grease (ha-ha)

* * *

Opening my eyes I realized I was in another room. It was puke green. I could hear Veronica's voice. I looked to my left to see my cousin sitting there, holding my hand.

"H-how long have I been out?" I tried to ask.

She shook her head "Not long…a day or so."

Groaning, I wanted to ask her a question but was too scared of the answer. Butterflies formed in my stomach and I felt sick. I looked to my right to find a window that had flowerboxes filled with different colored pansies. The purple ones are my favorite. The sun was shining and it looked like a group of teenagers were skateboarding. I sighed and felt liquid slide down my cheek. Turning towards my cousin, her eyes filled with worry.

'_She already knows what I'm thinking. Why ask her?'_

She nodded and I smiled. Avoiding eye contact she said. "Over the past two days I have been talking with Phoebe, who convinced me to let _him _stay with us. I…I"

Sighing she continued. "I talked to him about everything, from growing up with you, the day you left to when you met again. I listened to him as he explained every detail about his life. When I'm wrong I'll say I'm wrong..."

She leaned forward and placed her elbows on her knees, running her fingers through her hair, sighing again. "It will be hard…but I will approve of it. I mean if Phoebe can accept it then I guess I will too." She looked at me with tears that had formed in her eyes. They fell and she added. "He wants you to meet his parents…says he wants to marry you one day."

I nodded. "I know."

A knock was heard and my love was at the door. He was wearing dark green shorts and a brown tee shirt with some funny saying on it.

"Hi." Arnold said softly.

I smiled and nodded.

He was by my side and smiled towards V "Morning."

She smiled back "Morning."

I sighed softly, closing my eyes.

'_Thank God they are getting along.'_

"So…how long do I have to stay in this hellhole?" I asked sarcastically, opening my eyes and looking up to see only clear liquid side down the tube and connect with the IV.

"A couple weeks" Arnold replied.

I groaned, closing my eyes again. Another knock was heard. It was tall blonde haired woman wearing a white lab coat. "Hello, Ms. Pataki, I'm Mary from Physical Therapy. Every morning around 9:30 we will have a session."

I rolled my eyes. "Fantastic…Hey, Mar how long do I have to be in this joint? What's a girl gotta do to leave this place?"

She laughed. "I'm sorry but you can leave when you get better. The doctor's make the decision."

I crossed my arms, staring at the ceiling.

Arnold leaned close to me. "The faster you cooperate, the faster you can meet my parents." He kissed my cheek.

I gave him an annoyed look but nodded.

An hour later I came back from my session and sat in the reclining chair next to the bed. V brought in my I-Tron and turned it on, getting lost in the music. I closed my eyes and began dreaming of my wedding with Arnold, dress shopping with Phoebe, and seeing him at the altar. I smiled as I turned and helped Phoebe with her white ball gown, watching as she stood across from Gerald smiling. Blinking, I saw a little blonde haired girl with a pink bow run past me, a tall haired boy with glasses chasing her, both children giggling and yelling. I sighed and was handed a cup of coffee. Phoebe and I sat across each other playing cards.

"Helga. It's your turn." She said.

"Helga? What no Gertie?" I raised an eyebrow.

She followed suit and replied. "You haven't gone by Gertie in ten years."

I glanced at the calendar…October 2021.

I blinked and saw my love in front of me…my whole life. He whispered 'I love you' grabbing my face in his hands. I closed my eyes, feeling his thumb stroke my cheek. A warmth spread across my body, I sighed in pure bliss.

"I'm gonna marry you one day." I heard behind me. I looked and saw an eighteen year old Arnold sitting in an ice cream parlor. He smiled "You're the one." I was lost in a sea of emerald. A bright light distracted my vision and I blinked a few times.

Staring at puke green walls I saw my cousin and Arnold talking. I shut the music off and pretended to be asleep, my eyes opened an inch. Arnold sat across from V; both were oblivious to the fact that I was awake.

"I wanted to say thank you again for letting me stay with you." Arnold told her, leaning forward, his cornflower hair falling in his face. I tried not to smirk.

V nodded. "No problem. If it makes Gertie happy, it's all that matters."

They both looked at me, and then back to each other.

'_Whew, that was close.'_

Arnold took a deep breath. "I love her, more than anything." He said, running his fingers through his hair.

V nodded. "I know."

"I know that you still don't approve. I understand and I wouldn't if I was you either." He said

She looked towards me. "I love her. I don't want to have her hurt anymore than she is."

"Do you not want us to be together or are you scared of her getting hurt?" Arnold asked her bluntly, glancing away.

Veronica was quiet. "You make her happy. I never want her to hurt like that again. It's not that I don't approve. It's not my choice. I-"

He cut her off. "Your opinion means a lot to her. Phoebe's too, but right now I want to talk about how you feel. If you had a choice…would you approve of the two of us?"

"Yes." She said quietly, and then spoke up. "The fact that you helped save her life…there are no words that can express how grateful I am for that... I think that the two of you could be very happy together. I think that you may have made some stupid choices, but you're just a teenager. But it's the pain that I've seen…and felt... I know that you can't change the past but it's hard to swallow the fact knowing it, feeling it…but from what Pheebs has said…and what I've seen." She said softly, taking a deep breath and nodded "I approve."

They both smiled.

"V." He began. "I know this is pre-mature and I know that we have talked about this but I really have to know…Well…one day…I, um…I mean to say…would it be alright…if I asked you…" He stuttered.

"Arnold, spill it!" She ordered.

"Would you give me your blessing if I ever asked Helga to marry me?" He blurted.

Wanting to smile I held my breath in anticipation. V sat back in the chair and thought for a second.

'_She's making him sweat it out.'_

I wanted to laugh but I kept my straight face. She placed a hand to her chin, smirking. I saw him look worried, waiting for her answer.

"Isn't it a little early to be thinking that? I just gave you my approval and you're talking about marriage?" She sighed again, realizing that he wouldn't change his mind.

"Before I give my blessing I have a few questions. What are your future plans?" She asked softly.

He smiled. "Well after I propose I'd want to wait until after we graduate to actually get married, mostly to plan our future. Move to the suburbs, buy a house in a nice neighborhood…"

"Buy a house?" She asked smiling. "What about a career?"

He nodded. "Well, I am going to be starting college this year. I've been accepted to Emerson and if I go I will major in Journalism, with a minor in political communication. I know someone that works at CBS and I've already been accepted for an internship this winter. However I have been accepted to Brown on a full scholarship. I might have been an ass…but a smart ass." He said wiggling his eyebrows. She laughed.

"I'm thinking of majoring in biomedical engineering and eventually working in a hospital. V, I want to be the bread winner in the family, I know it's unrealistic in this economy but I'd like to have her working be optional. I want her to be happy and let her do what she wants."

V raised an eyebrow. "What if you don't make enough money? You said it yourself Arnold in this economy it's hard to have one income."

He nodded. "Well, I've been talking with my parents and they agreed to help if we were ever in trouble. I'm not saying that we would rely on them but if we were truly in trouble they'd be willing to help in any way possible." He said softly, wringing his hands.

After another ten minutes of Veronica grilling him, sweat perspiring from his forehead, he finally received her blessing. I smiled to myself. I heard the word ring. He put his hand in his pocket when the nurse came in.

"Excuse me." The nurse came in smiling with a tray in her hand.

'_Damn nurse.' _

She said my name and I took a deep breath. Arnold was by my side, shaking me gently. Slowly opening my eyes, I smiled at him. The nurse, Charlotte smiled at me and handed me the medication in a small white cup. Then she took my vital signs, recording them in a green chart. After she left Arnold cupped my cheek, leaned forward and kissed me. Music surrounded us. Arnold reached into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone. He smiled then excused himself from the room. I saw him pace back and forth outside the room. Turning towards my cousin, who was eavesdropping, shrugged.

"That's the third time today." Phoebe said when she entered the room, wearing a blue sundress and flip flops. She gave me a big hug before sitting down.

"What is?" I asked and braced myself for the answer. I turned to Veronica who looked concerned.

Pheebs smiled. "His mom, she's been calling every couple hours. He was telling Gerald that…"

"Tell me what?" Gerald appeared in the doorway. He wore a white and red Hawaiian shirt with long red basketball shorts. Holding two Dunkin Donuts coffee cups in hand.

"Please tell me one of those is for me." I asked with pleading eyes.

He nodded smiling and handed me an ice coffee.

"Thank you." I said before taking two large gulps of the cold liquid.

"His parents" Gerald chimed in.

I raised an eyebrow, forgetting the conversation.

"His parents want to come here and meet you." He told me.

I panicked. "But I look like shit! They can't. Not now. I want to make a good impression, and this." I motioned myself up and down. "Well it doesn't exactly say, 'I love your son and want to spend the rest of my life with him, sorry I look like a homeless woman.' " I put my hand up to my forehead and cringed slightly.

"Stop freaking out." Pheebs ordered.

"It's not like they are oblivious to the situation. So it's not like it's a complete surprise. You're over reacting." V added.

I heard him walk in again. Without looking I asked. "When are they coming?"

The voice I heard back wasn't my love's but another deep voice.

"Well it's nice to see you too." The deep voice said.

Sammy.

I stood up and he walked in with flowers and balloons in one hand a coffee in the other, box of candy tucked under his arm. He put them on the bed as he hugged me gently. "You shouldn't be standing Gert." He told me.

"Why weren't you at the hospital? I thought Veronica said that you were but I didn't see you." I asked him.

He looked to the floor as he shifted from his left foot to his right. He glanced at me for a moment before avoiding eye contact.

"Gertie" He began uncomfortably.

"It…it's…d-diffic…to see you…" He sighed and glancing towards me. "Like this." He motioned up and down. "Gert, I just. I…" I looked into brown watery eyes. A tear fell slowly down his cheek. "You're one of my best…" He choked out.

"Shh…I know Sammy." I told him and gave him another hug, when we pulled and he cupped my cheek, stroking it lightly. More tears followed and he kissed my forehead, before pulling up a chair close to me.

"So, how are things?" I asked nonchalantly, smiling and putting my feet on his lap. He smiled back. "Eh, not much you…know how things are. Mandy and Lucy are a huge pain in the ass, Eddie is glued to the TV and we haven't practiced since you've been in the hospital."

I laughed "so business as usual?"

He winked. "You know it….oh got a surprise for you Hamilton."

He took out a box of my favorite candy and a Double D's coffee. I put my feet down, leaned in and hugged him.

"Just a little something from me and the gang" He told me.

I opened the box and popped a piece of chocolate in my mouth.

"Coffee and Candy…You know me too well Sammy."

Shrugging he said. "What can I say? I'm just good like that."

We both laughed as he stole a piece of candy. Someone cleared their throat. He turned to face my love.

"Hey man, sup?" Sam asked.

Arnold shrugged. "Not much, you?"

Before he could answer I added. "Arnold's parents want to meet me. But they want to come here!"

When Sammy turned to face me he raised an eyebrow. "So…what's the problem?"

"Are you kidding me! Look at me!"

I pulled out a blue hand mirror that Phoebe brought in for me. Glancing at my reflection proved my thoughts, my matted hair flew every which way and deep bags under my eyes. I am in serious need for makeup, a hairbrush and better clothes. Thank god the nurses let me wear clothes instead of a Johnny. They said as long as it was short sleeve shirts, preferably button down, it wasn't an issue, not to mention that I was the youngest patient in the rehab. Totally embarrassing, but it could be worse.

I groaned for the umpteenth time today.

'_I can't make a good impression if I look like shit.'_

That thought just keeps repeating over and over, closing my eyes I pictured myself stand and shake his parents hands, hair matted and I tried to smile but I kept being so self conscious over my hygiene that it took over my thoughts and I didn't hear anything they said. They looked concerned and by the time my focus came back to the conversation they had asked to speak to Arnold alone. I leaned back to see them arguing with him and Lila walked into the room. I couldn't breathe as they motioned from him to her smiling. Then they pointed towards me and shook their head disapprovingly.

I gasped and my eyes flew open. My visitors looked concerned; they all stood up and asked if I was alright almost in unison. I nodded.

"Arnold…I can't." I looked to the floor. "I just can't." Looking into his eyes I added. "I'm sorry."

He walked over, lifting my chin and staring into my eyes. I got lost in emerald orbs as he said. "Honey, they don't care how you look. Just be yourself" then lightly kissed me.

"Ahem." I turned to see a smiling Phoebe holding a bag and another medium double D's ice coffee. I stood, bracing myself against Arnold and slowly took two steps towards Phoebe. She put down the items and walked towards me.

"Gert. I don't think it's a good idea to be walking without PT." She said.

"Oh stop it." I told her reaching for the coffee, which she handed it me.

She noticed the other ice coffee's on the table. "Damn, how many coffees are you drinking today?"

Sam grabbed the coffee he brought in and stood. "Yeah Hamilton, maybe you shouldn't have too much caffeine."

I shook my head. "Guys. I'm fine, just give me the coffee." I reached for the coffee but to no avail. It was too far away. Taking a few steps towards Sam, they all began yelling at me but I don't care. Their voices were all a blur. I just kept walking.

"I'm tired of being treated like this. I want to leave." I yelled, walking to the bed and hit the nurse's button. Charlotte came in ten minutes later smiling. Her smile faded as I was near the closet, looking for my shoes and the visitors trying to convince me to go back to bed. She walked over and I heard her voice. "Can I help you look for something?"

I didn't look at her, just shook my head. "Nope. I would like you to help me get my discharge paperwork."

She was silent. I felt a tug at my arm and when I didn't move, strong hands found my hips and picked me up gently.

"Put me down! I want to go home!" I screamed, writhing back and forth until I was placed on the bed. Arnold was next to me, holding my shoulders, preventing me to escape. Watery eyes looked at me while I struggled back and forth.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

His grip tightened and a dark deep voice ordered. "You are going to stay here. You are going to get better. I am not letting you go home. If you do…I don't know about us."

I stopped and looked at him shocked. "Are you serious?"

His angry look did not fade, with a straight face he just nodded. I couldn't breathe, the walls started to form and I blurted.

"Wow football head. It took you…what a day for you to get approval from my cousin for you to leave me? Guess you were right, eh Pheebs?" I looked to a shocked Phoebe then to a tear stained Arnold.

His jaw tightened, let me go and walked out the door. I took a deep breath, realizing what I said and ran out the door. Gerald ran past me and caught up to him. He stopped him and tried to calm him down. Arnold was shouting and being very animated when speaking to his tall haired friend. When I finally spotted him, I shouted his name, he turned and I felt my face become wet. Suddenly it was hard to breathe; I struggled for air and held the wall to brace myself. I pushed myself away and took another deep breath, shouting his name again and he ran towards me before it all turned black.

I opened my eyes to stare at ugly green walls. I closed them, remembering the recent events. A sob escaped my lips and more followed. My face became drenched in tears and I will not open my eyes. Any touch felt like knives cutting into me and I felt my old emotional wounds open and it hurt like hell, worse than any pain endured in this place. I couldn't stop myself from breaking down. Never ending tears fell and I heard voices but became mute, only sobs and deep breathing. I tried to calm down, tried to tell myself that I am over reacting. I slowly opened my water filled eyes. I looked around the room, hyperventilating. When I saw Arnold, I felt like a deer in head lights and my breathing became shallow. He was holding my hand and kissing it as he apologized over and over, his tears matching my own.

I heard Phoebe's voice and I scanned the room till I met her brown eyes.

"Calm down." She walked up next to me, stealing V's seat and put her hand on my face. She stroked my forehead with her thumb.

"Shhh…It's ok…. Calm down." She said soothingly. I looked into her deep brown eyes and my chest loosened, breathing became easier and I shook my head.

"No…it's not…ok." I breathed.

She sat down and grabbed my free hand. "Why?"

Totally forgetting everyone else in the room I spoke up. "He's gonna leave me. You…you heard…you know."

She shook her head. "He was just upset. He didn't mean it."

My eyes felt heavy. "I'm so tired."

"I think that's the pain meds." She replied.

I rolled on my side and turned towards her, placing my other hand on top of hers. "He's gonna hurt me Pheebs. I'm so scared he is. He doesn't want me." I sighed. "It's all a game."

"I don't think so honey. He really does love you." She said straight faced.

"Well I love him." I giggled. "This whole thing is a dream."

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

I laughed and leaned in whispering loudly. "I'm gonna wake up, you see and it will be before the bus ride…before I even went back to Hillwood…all of this." I raised my hand. "It's not real. I don't know why I'm torturing myself."

I rolled on my back and looked to a worried Arnold. Grabbing his hand smirking I told him. "You're not real. I haven't seen you in years and you hate me."

He looked to Veronica. "What kind of pain meds are these? Not the same as the hospital are they?"

She stood and without a word, left the room.

I felt a tear slide down my face. "Uh-oh she doesn't love me anymore."

Then I looked to Pheebs. "Looks like it's just you and me kid" I giggled. "Thelma and Louise forever" I said grabbing her hand. "Pheebs…I feel so drunk…drunk…ha…remember…remember the time…" I slurred.

I turned to Arnold. "You know football head." I pushed myself towards him, wrapping both arms around his neck and forcing him towards me. He obliged, and his lips met mine, they brushed against mine softly. When he attempted to move away I pulled him closer to me and kissed long and hard. (That's what she said.)

He moaned softly breaking the kiss. We looked towards the others and I asked. "Would it be alright if I asked you all to leave the room? If this is a dream I don't want to waste time." Then I winked. They rolled their eyes but stood and left. I waited till I heard the door close before speaking.

"I know that this is an illusion and I don't completely understand why I am dreaming about you in the first place…"

"This isn't a dream." He picked up my hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry for getting you upset. I don't want to leave you but I don't want you to hurt yourself. I…can't…lose you." He said as a cascade of tears fell from his green orbs.

I smiled and tapped my finger on his nose. "You won't because this is a dream. Look I love you always have." I leaned forward and kissed him.

He grabbed both of my hands "This is not a dream. You have to believe me. You're in a rehab facility near your house. The pain medication is making you all loopy."

I raised an eyebrow "Pain meds…loopy…rehab?" Flashbacks of the fight with Lila, the hospital, and the fight with Arnold came back in one quick rush. Everything slowly began to make sense. Then I remembered what I had said to him and tears filled in my eyes.

I put my elbows on my knees, holding my head in my hands as the tears began to fall. When I looked at him I said. "I'm so sorry for what I said. I love you."

He stroked my cheek. "I love you too, more than words."

"Are you upset with me?" I asked as more tears threaten to fall.

He shook his head. "No. I was just upset…but not at you"

I grabbed his hand, pulling it to my chest. "Don't leave me again…" I sat up and scowled at him. "Cause maybe next time I wo-" Tears slid down my cheeks and I began sobbing uncontrollably. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing the top of my head. Pulling away slightly, he cupped my face in his hands. "I promise with all of me that I will never leave you."

I smiled, still crying and trying my best to stop. Pushing the bed button up and deep breathing, I slowly began calming down. I grabbed him, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. I lay my forehead against his, the intoxicating smell of cologne and Arnold surrounded me and I brushed my lips against his. Feeling tears slip from my eyes I whispered "football head" then giggled before melting into his arms. For a brief moment it felt as if it was just the two of us. His hand was in my hair while I stroked the back of his neck, rubbing his shoulders lightly. I moaned softly and tugged his hair, trying to bring him closer to me. I looked into half lidded green orbs that touched every part of me, making me feel whole. I touched his face as I lay back into the bed. I shut my eyes and drifted away when I heard "I love you."

* * *

I opened my eyes again to an empty room. A piece of notebook paper was on my table. Picking it up and reading it I froze. Today was the day, the day that I've been dreading….Meeting his parents. Just the thought made me want to faint.

Or spew.

Maybe both.

I don't want them to hate me, even though there might not be a reason for that. But it's important to him. I have to keep telling myself that.

_'It's important to him. It's important to him. Don't spew. Don't spew. You can do it Gertie ol' girl. Take a deep breath. Everything will be alright. Stop freaking out. Stop freaking out.'_

"Helga?" I turned towards the door to see my love standing there, flowers in hand.

"Good morning." I gave a weak smile.

His half lidded gaze met mine and he smirked.

"Ready for the big day?" He asked, putting the flowers on the table and giving me a kiss on the cheek before sitting down.

I took a deep breath nodding. He touched my shoulder and looked into my eyes.

"Are you ok honey?"

I gave him a reassuring smile and nodded.

"Knock,knock." I squeaky female voice was heard to see my best friend standing at the door, a large pink bag in hand. She walked around the bed, smiling

"I brought you a pair of jeans and a short sleeve pink shirt." She pulled the clothes out of the bag as she spoke.

I forced a smile on my face attempting to avoid the butterflies that have invaded my stomach and made me feel sick. The soft sound of a saxophone filled the air. Arnold had his hand in his pocket, shuffling around and pulled out a green cell phone. He looked down at it then smiled looking at me before walking out of the room.

"Ready?" I heard Pheebs ask.

Closing my eyes and taking another deep breath I nodded.

"Don't be so nervous Gert. There's no reason to be. You are a better person than that whore he used to date and they know it. So stop freaking out." She ordered.

"Pheebs, meeting the parents is a big deal. It's not like an everyday thing. I feel like this is all happening so fast. One minute he tells me he loves me and we are meant to be together then I'm meeting his parents? I-"

"Look, its common knowledge that I had my doubts about him. I know that we have talked about it till I'm blue in the face but I think that once you two saw each other again, something changed. As if you snapped him out of what he became and brought the old Arnold back to life."

I turned away from her, finding my hands very interesting."But what if they don't like me?" I asked meekly.

"Oh, shut up and get dressed."

She helped me to the bathroom and I got changed. Then we spent fifteen minutes on my makeup and heard Arnold's voice as I was finishing my hair.

"They are outside finding a parking spot. I'm gonna go meet them and I'll meet you in the front."

My eyes felt like they were going to pop out of my head and I gripped both sides of the sink.

"Ok, we'll meet you there." Pheebs replied.

She rubbed my back. " You're going to do fine…you will. I promise." She told me as she pulled the wheelchair into the bathroom.

"Pheebs, what did you do the first time you met Gerald-o's parents?" I asked, sitting down.

I saw her goofy smile in the mirror as she spoke. " I was sweating bullets. His mom had this look lik-"

I froze as she spoke. _'His mom had a look on her face like…"_

Realizing my reaction she quickly added. " It was nerve racking at first but after a half hour everything relaxed and we talk all the time. We get along really well. So don't worry. It might seem scary now but you'll laugh later at how nervous you were."

I closed my eyes when I felt the wheelchair move, trying to find a happy thought to hold onto to keep me calm. Arnold. I was in a dream like state...until Phoebe spoke up.

"It's like before a show. You get all nervous and hyped up but before you know it we're doing the Harlem shake on the bar." She said chuckling.

I laughed with her. "Thanks Pheebs."

"What are friends for?"

"The hell if I know." I said sarcastically. "I mean crimety Pheebs, why ask a stupid question like that."

"Ok Pataki, trying too hard with sarcasm...Shut up." She told me.

I turned slightly to face her. "Pataki? You haven't called me that in years."

She smirked. " Yeah, well maybe we'll have to start…unless you want me to wait and call you Shortman." She teased.

"Ummm…I'll get back to you on that one Johansson." I winked and her face turned as bright as tomato.

Shifting back to face forward, I said over my shoulder. "Don't give it if you can't take it."

I gasped when I saw Arnold walked into the entrance.

I shook my head. "Pheebs abort…abort. Let's go back to the room."

She laughed. "No turning back now."

I gripped the arm rests. " Pheebs, I'm serious."

"I am too Ge-Helga."

We stopped in front of Arnold and his parents. His mother had long wavy brown hair with piercing green eyes. She was wearing a blue sun dress that showed off her curves and blue ballet flats. His father had wild cornflower hair and blue eyes.

Arnold rubbed the back of his neck shifting from one foot to the other.

"Helga, these are my parents Stella and Miles." He motioned to both parents.

"It's wonderful to meet you Helga." Miles said smiling.

"It really is dear. Arnold can't stop talking about you." Stella chimed in.

"Mom!" Arnold's face turned beet red as he yelled at his mother.

She glared at him for a second, clearly embarrassed.

I cleared my throat. "Well he can't stop talking about you either. He has said nothing but wonder things about both of you."

She gave me a friendly smiled and I felt myself being pushed abruptly down the hall. Glancing upward I saw an upset Arnold. He didn't notice my concerned look, only staring ahead. When he reached the courtyard he spun me around and sat next to me. When his parents pulled up two chairs across from us the butterflies began flying around my stomach.

I smiled towards them as we sat in awkward silence. Sighing, I began trying to think of different things to ask.

Attempting to make small talk I asked twiddling my thumbs. "So…how was the ride here?"

His father turned towards me and smiled. "It was good, not much traffic and the GPS worked, which happens rarely. Normally it will tell us that an hour ride is really three and a half."

I nodded, still smiling.

"So…you grew up with Arnold?" Miles asked.

My smile faded slightly. "Yup, I'm…um, Bob Pataki's daughter. The beeper salesman."

They smiled as Stella said softly. "I remember you hun. You have changed a lot since then. Arnold's grandparents use to talk about you every once and a while."

"Although, mom used to refer to you as Eleanor Roosevelt" Miles told me, as he shifted in his chair.

His mother laughed. " She would always say things like. 'I really miss Eleanor, she reminded me of myself at her age...The president must be in a great deal of trouble because I haven't seen Eleanor in a dog's age...' "

Both men showed small smiles, obviously sensitive with the subject.

I took a deep breath. "Well, I moved away the summer after fourth grade."

I looked at my hands as I continued. "My parents weren't exactly the best and my cousin thought that it would be best to move with her."

They nodded, expressions on their faces as if they already knew, which made me wonder how much did they know about me? As I looked back and forth between Miles and Stella it seemed as if they know everything…my alias, personality and how he feels about me. It was written all over their faces which made me slightly uncomfortable.

"Well…when we first came home we met _Lila._" His mother said with a disgusted look on her face before she continued. "Miles and I didn't approve of it, but it made Arnold happy. Every now and again he would talk about you or if they got in a fight your name was mentioned…"

I raised an eyebrow and glanced toward Arnold, a blush creeping up on his face. He shifted back and forth in the chair and reached over, holding my hand. I smiled as he glanced away, finding the ground very interesting.

"Arnold." I heard Miles speak up, he looked towards him. "Why don't we go to the cafe and get some soda."

Arnold turned to me "Coffee?"

I shrugged "ok" I said softly

As they walked back inside Stella pulled up closer to me. I looked at my hands again.

"So…how are you?" I asked forcing a smile on my face even though I am terrified. She nodded giving a comforting smile.

"Helga, honey you don't have to be nervous." She put her hand on top of mine. "Arnold has told both Miles and I a lot about you and we are so happy that you two are together." When I looked into her emerald eyes the butterflies started to fade away.

"I-I'm sorry it's just…meeting you guys is a big deal. The relationship I'm having with your son is going so fast. I-"

"You're not regretting are you?" She asked cutting me off, her smile slowly fading.

"No...not at all. I just mean that we have been together for a week, maybe two and he's already talking about marriage and the future and meeting you…" I replied.

Her smile returned and she squeezed my hand. "Oh. Well I know that he feels like you two have never been apart. I don't like some of the choices that he has made but I am certain that you are meant for him. Not only by the way that he has said but his grandparents as well. I know that it seems like your relationship is going fast…the relationship that I had with Miles felt that way too, but once I looked into his eyes I knew he was the one." She had a dreamy faraway look before looking at me.

I nodded, knowing exactly what she means. She gave me another squeeze, as if saying that she knew.

"I love him more than anything. In a lot of ways it doesn't seem to fast but then there is the future to think about. I'm only eighteen. I don't think I'm ready for marriage yet."

She chuckled. " He talked to us about it. He wouldn't want to until after you graduate college."

"Then what's the rush?"

She shrugged. "He said. 'I know what I want and I'm not letting her go again.'"

I felt my face get warmer and saw the men walk towards us, cups in hand.

"Well, Stell. I think we should be hitting the road." Miles told her.

I turned towards the clock hanging on a wall near the door. Two hours had passed.

"Wow, where did the time go?" Stella asked.

She stood up, walking towards me, bent down and gave me a hug. "It was great meeting you dear." She pulled away slightly. "We'll have to do this really soon."

I nodded my smile growing as I said my goodbyes and they left. I stared into half lidded green eyes. He stroked my cheek, kissing me lightly before whispering. " I love you."

I leaned my forehead against his, ruffling his cornflower hair. "I love you too hair boy."

When we were on our way back to the room, I heard a deep voice down the hall. I knew that voice all too well. I stiffened when I heard it become louder and that's when I saw him. A goofy smile on his face, flowers in hand.

Chad.

I sighed, resting my head in hand and hearing an annoyed groan from behind me. He walked towards us and gave me a hug.

"Gert, I just found out you were here…what the hell happened?"

"It's a long story." I replied.

I heard Arnold clear his throat. Chad looked up and forced a smile on his face.

"Hey." Chad said.

"Hey." Arnold retorted, moving the wheelchair abruptly.

When I was back into bed I leaned back, closed my eyes and sighed.

"You were right." I breathed.

"About what?" Chad asked.

"I think she was talking to me." Arnold seethed.

Silence

"Why would you think she was talking to you anyways" Arnold added harshly.

"How am I supposed to know?" Chad asked.

"I don't know. But it doesn't make sense for her to say that to you randomly." Arnold told him.

"Shut up man. It's not a big deal" Chad replied.

"I'm just saying don't assume stuff…and don't tell me to shut up."

"Or wha-"

"BOYS!" I screamed opening my eyes. They both looked at me with guilty faces. Similar to when a child would be brought in the principal's office. They shifted in their seats and apologized. I sighed, and then yawned.

"Stop fighting. Arnold I was going to say that you were right about me staying here. I'm not always going to admit when I'm wrong, so don't get used to it." I told him and he smiled nodding before turning to Chad.

"And as for you…stop freaking out about me, I have Arnold. He saved my life, I love him more than anything and nothing is going to change that."

I turned towards a smug Arnold. "Don't get a bigger head because I said that."

He raised an eyebrow. " Wasn't planning on it love." He kissed me on the forehead and noticeably glared at Chad. I rolled my eyes.

'_Men'_

I yawned again. " I'm going to take a nap." They both smiled nodding.

"Before you know it you'll be going home." I heard my love say.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The rest of my time as rehab was pretty much the same routine and after a while it wasn't as bad as I had imagined. Arnold, Pheebs and V were there every day. Stella and Miles visited me a few times throughout the couple of weeks and Pheebs was right, I slowly stopped becoming nervous around them. In fact his mother and I have become very close. She opened up to me as if I was already family. They even invited me to stay with them in Hillwood.

With much begging and pleading I eventually got V to let me go back. Gerald and Phoebe wouldn't even let me pick up my purse which bothered me but I really didn't have a choice. Walking up her steps I heard an annoying voice. It felt like déjà vu and I cringed remembering it all. I glanced over my shoulder to see the red head, hands on her hips smirking.

"So I really fucked you up huh?" She asked her smile widening.

I just looked at her straight faced then heard another car. I glanced to see Arnold. Major déjà vu moment, but Sammy was with him. Both smiling and walked towards the stoop, freezing at the sight of the red head. Sam ran around her, behind me and motioned me to walk. Arnold just looked back and forth.

"Come on Arnold let's leave the trash outside." I said over my shoulder. I heard her yell something and turned at the door frame.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

She smiled coyly. "Oh nothing. I just can't understand why Arnold would want a dumb blonde like you. You obviously can't protect yourself, such a big mouth for a dumb blonde."

She shook her head back and forth slowly. "Gertie, Gertie, Gertie, when are you going to get it? He will just leave you for me. He always does."

Arnold glared at her.

I smirked. "I don't think he'd do that to his fiancée."

She raised an eyebrow. "Say what?"

I nodded and was pushed inside. Lila was still screaming inaudible words, saying Arnold's name numerous time. I pushed passed Sam and poked my head out the door, looking around Arnold.

"By the way. My name's not Gertie. It's Helga G. Pataki."

Her mouth dropped and I was pulled back inside. The four of them just shook their heads.

"Always causing trouble Ham-Pataki." Sammy joked.

"Fiancée huh?" Arnold asked wrapping his arms around me and raising an eyebrow.

I nodded. " Gotta get use to saying it…why getting cold feet about asking me?"

Smiling he replied. " Not at all my love." Then kissed my forehead, bringing me against his chest sighing. "Not at all"

"We should throw a party." I said against his chest, feeling his arms envelope me as I lay in pure bliss. I heard a deep voice chuckle.

"You just got out of rehab and you want to plan a party?" Gerald asked.

I leaned away from my love slightly. Raising an eyebrow I replied "Yeah…why not?"

I saw Phoebe take a step forward, next to her boyfriend. In a stern voice she told me as matter of factly "Cause that's crazy."

I raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Crimety Pheebs, Have we just met?"

"Ha ha ha…you're a freaking comedian." She mocked me.

"I don't think that's a good idea Gertie." Sammy said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Helga." I replied, shaking out of Arnold's grasp.

"Huh?" He looked confused.

"I said Helga….and we're celebrating" I announced.

"What?" Arnold inquired.

"A home coming…Gertie's gone…Helga's back!" I replied, animatingly waved my hands, smiling.

I picked up a pad of paper and a pen, writing a list of supplies.

Arnold rolled his eyes "Whatever you say Helga."

Smirking I pointed my index finger in his chest. "That's right football head and don't you forget it. Now Pheebs and Gerald-o, you guys call all the people from Hillwood. You know the gang."

I told Pheebs and Gerald then turned towards Sammy.

"And you call the guys back home. It's gonna be awesome."

Turning towards my love I smiled and playfully pinched his cheek. " I didn't forget you my love. You get the privilege of going shopping for stuff."

He raised an eyebrow but remained silent.

"Don't worry. I'm going with you." I winked.

As Arnold and I were walking towards the local market, a limousine pulled up next to us. A skinny brunette came out of the car in her red caprini sundress and Gucci shoes. She flipped her hair over her shoulder as she walked towards us. Crossing my arms I glared at her, biting my lip.

"What do you want Rhonda?" I looked at her, ready to spit nails.

She looked down at the ground, a solemn look on her face.

"Look. I know that I've been acting like a bitch towards you. I have acted that way all through high school. But that's over. After what Lila did to you." She sighed. "That was low, even for her. She knew you could kick the shit out of her but she knew what she was doing." She looked into my eyes, her eyes welled up and she reached out, grabbing my hands. I stiffened at the touch, ready for the attack.

" I don't want to be like that anymore. I've been trying to get the balls to come and tell that to you. It's funny how graduation can really change who you are. As if high school didn't count and you start at square one all over again…I'm getting side tracked." She smiled. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry Gertie. I hope you can forgive me, but I understand if you don't."

I looked around. " Is this some sort of weird trick?" I said bracing myself.

She shook her head and I felt warm breath on my right ear. " Give her a chance. Look on the bright side." I pushed it away.

Taking a deep breath "Fine" I replied. "We're having this going away party at eight. Come alone and bring alcohol."

"Ok. Sounds good. See you there." She jumped and hugged me. "I'm so excited. See you later." She ran to the limo and it sped away.

I glared at Arnold out of the corner of my eye. "Damn you football head."

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took soo long…been kinda busy lately, but please review, I love writing them and I'm so glad that people like this story as much as I do..Soo PLEASE REVIEW XD!


	18. HamilPataki?

A/N: Sorry...I know I haven't updated in a really long time...thank you to all the fans. One more chapter left :)

I wish I own Hey Arnold...but if I did they would have aired The Pataki's

* * *

Word about the 'going away' party spread like wildfire. It took us three hours just to get ready, with balloons, a few streamers, a huge cake, snacks, soft drinks and alcohol. Chad and Vinny Bresica ( a bouncer from the Adams) volunteered to be 'Security' standing at the front door to make sure that no 'trash' was let in. The party started around eight thirty and by nine o' clock princess Lloyd graced us with her presence, and as promised she came alone. I was speaking with Phoebe when I noticed her walking through the door; she was holding a box, filled with bottles of alcohol. She had two men behind her helping with two other large boxes. I smirked, walking towards her.

"Well, well. Look who showed…and alone as promised." I said putting my hands on my hips.  
She put the box on the stairs. "Rhonda Lloyd always keeps her promises." She replied with her nose in the air before looking at me. The two gentlemen returned inside both holding each end of a keg.  
"Woo-hoo…they brought a keg, now it's a party!" I looked around to see Sid smile from ear to ear, jumping up and down, then looked towards Phoebe who just shook her head. Thank god that Pheebs parents decided to go to out of town this weekend. She convinced them that the two of us needed a girl's night and that it would just be the two of us…yeah, right.

So now I'm stuck standing in front of Rhonda who nervously smiled while shifting from one foot to the other. My smirk turned into a scowl. " How do I know that we can trust you?"

"I'm…I-I'm sorry…for how I-I've been acting…" She sighed. "I don't want to be that person anymore. I don't expect you to trust me completely, but please…please just give me a chance." She looked at me, her vulnerable brown eyes made me feel empathy for the girl.

'_She had been stuck in a clique and had been branded by it. Even though she willingly agreed to join into it, I just have to look on the bright side….wait I'm sounding like Arnold. Ug_h.'

Someone turned down the music and started to yell. "Can I get everyone's attention please!"  
Mostly everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to face Phoebe, who was standing on the steps yelling. I rolled my eyes.

"What the hell is going on?" I whined.  
Arnold, walked towards me, avoiding eye contact and looking towards my best friend.  
"Can I have your attention please?" She reiterated, smiling.  
She pointed towards me and motioned for me to join her.  
"Oh my god...Phoebe shut up." I whispered, hearing Arnold chuckle behind me. I turned and playful said. "I hate you too."

I felt strong hands pull me towards Pheebs. Sammy had grabbed me and forced me to walk. " Eh tu to Sammy."  
He smiled. "Shut it Ha-Pataki"  
Sam forced me up the stairs. "Crimety! Watch the merchandise." I yelled and he laughed.  
Pheebs held my hand as I stood next to her and she gave it a squeeze. "All of you have met and know my friend Gertie Hamilton. You have all heard that this is a going away party for her."

Most people nodded, while the others listened.  
"Do I have to do this?" I whispered.  
"Yes." She responded harshly.  
She cleared her throat. "This is not your typical going away party. In fact it is un like any party that you have ever been to, because Gertie Hamilton isn't really leaving."

Questionable looks and whispering was heard throughout the guests. She pinched me and glared, waiting for me to speak up.

"H-Hi" I began clearing my throat.

"I-um…" I looked to Phoebe who whispered "You can do it Helga."

I looked back into the crowd embarrassed, bewildered and vulnerable. Admitting my name and who I am to my childhood friends is scary as hell. Would they be mad? Would they still accept me and want to be friends?

I bit my lip.

'_Don't chicken out. You're still going back to Mass and the only people that really matter already know. You don't have anything to worry about.'_  
Taking a deep breath I looked across the group of people and started to speak again. " Hi. Um most of you know me as Gertie Hamilton. Now it's true that I do live in Massachusetts. In fact everything about me is the truth…well almost everything…" I looked to Phoebe again and she smiled slowly nodding.

I sighed. "What many of you don't know is that I knew you before you met me. Unfortunately I never told any of you my real name because I didn't want to be judge for someone I used to be, a girl that stood behind a scowl."

I scanned the crowd, trying to see if a light bulb went on for any of them, but they all looked clueless.

"I remember when Sid and Stinky put a turtle down the toilet for April fool's day. I remember when everyone fought to keep the vacant lot Gerald field. I remember when Arnold was in that eating contest and when Rhonda was stuck with glasses. I remember when Mr. Green ran for city councilman and when Harold worked for him. But most of all I remember that scared little girl that hid behind a scowl, too afraid to show the world who she really was. I-I've gone by the name Gertie Hamilton for…at least…seven years. But tonight is a celebration. Tonight is the night that I will finally admit not just to myself but all of you that my name is not Geraldine Hamilton…It's…its H-Helga Geraldine Pataki."

When I looked out into the crowd I was met with shocked faces.

"Gee Wilkers is it really you Helga?" Stinky asked looking me up and down.

I felt myself turn ten shades of red and nodded.

"Wow, you look so much different." Harold said smiling.

"Yeah, you're Hot!" Sid commented which made my face turned very warm and a roar of laughter was heard throughout the guests. I saw Patty standing next to Harold, a scowl on her face and her eyes cast towards the carpet as I walked over towards them.

"Patty. I'm sorry." I told her.

She wouldn't look at me and we were silent for a few minutes before she spoke up. "You should've told me."

I nodded. " True, I should have. I'm so sorry Patty."

She raised an eyebrow, glancing up at me. "So the only thing you lied about was your name?"

Shrugging my shoulders I replied. "Yup, that's it, besides the fact that I'm in love with football head over there." I stuck my thumb out and pointed towards Arnold. She chuckled. " I already knew that."

The music started up again and everyone made their way around to say hello and welcome me back. She gave me a hug and just when everything seemed to go smoothly I heard some yelling at the front door.

'_Won-da-ful.'_

I saw Lila arguing with Vinny, trying to push her way inside. From what I could hear, she was saying that because Rhonda is there she should be too…I think. Being the curious person that I am, I picked up a drink and walked towards the front door. The red head was pushing Chad, so I shoved him aside and stood in between Chad and Vinny.

"Is there as problem here boys?" I asked nonchalantly looking from one to the other before glancing at the red head.

She glared at me with daggers in her eyes.

"There's no problem. We're taking care of it." Vinny stated.

I slowly nodded from him back to her and an evil grin began to form.

"So…how may we help you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well I'm trying to go inside, but your friends here won't let me in." She motioned towards the door.

"You are 'ever so' right Lila." I cupped my chin in my hand. "I wonder why that is?"

I moved my hand to my hip "Oh yeah that's right…because you weren't invited. So you can't come in." I said as a matter of factly.

"Rhonda is there. How am I not invited?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"She's different now. She's one of us. She didn't want to be like you anymore. The difference is that she can change. But you…you will always be trash."

She took a step forward, her knuckles turning white and a scowl across her dainty face."Let me get this straight. First you steal my boyfriend but now my best friends too? What the fuck is the matter with you?"

Feeling my anger rise, Chad held me back slightly. Raising my voice I told her. "

"Listen bitch, I was here long before you were and will be around long after, so why don't you just make it easier on yourself and just leave."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" She yelled louder, almost screaming. A few people looked over at the argument, smirking before going back to their conversations. I felt strong hands grip me around my waist and pull me backwards.

I deep sexy voice asked. " Is there a problem here?"

The vibrations from his voice sent a shiver down my spine and my knees almost gave out. A felt him kiss the top of my head before bringing me closer against his chest.

"Arnold." Lila began, placing her hands on her hips and stomping her right foot. "I don't understand why you are doing this to me. What about all the good times. Wh-"

"Lila we've been over this. I'm in love with Helga. How many times have we fought about that?" He asked and she stood silent, waiting for him to continue.

"Too many times, that's how long and not just recently but over the years. You were always throwing that in my face. It wasn't fair for either of us back then and now that I've found her again, I never want to let her go."

He held me tighter as he continued.

"I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her and nothing you can do could ever change that."

I looked up at him and our lips brushed softly. That same electricity shocked me to the very core, just like it always has and always will.

I smirked and grabbed his arm, showing the redhead the tattoo. Her eyes grew wide and mouth stood agape. She was about to comment when I told her. "I hope you have an 'ever so' goodnight Lila." When I turned around Rhonda came into view. The brunette froze as she heard Lila call her name. She shoved me when she saw Rhonda coming towards us. I didn't pay too much attention to their conversation but both girls' arms were flaring about and Rhonda flipped her off as she turned on her heels and walked away. Lila was still yelling when I slammed the door in her face.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry again." Rhonda said looking at the floor.

I felt bad for her because she really didn't do anything wrong. Sure, she pissed me off but not half as much as the skank. I gave her a hug and she held me tight. As we pulled apart I saw her eyes began to well up with tears.

"Don't worry about it honey. I'm not mad at you as long as you don't act like a bitch anymore it will be easy peasy." I said smiling and laughed.

"Deal"

Phoebe walked up to us and raised an eyebrow.

"Pheebs, you remember Rhonda."

Phoebe nodded, glancing at Rhonda straight faced.

"Well I was thinking that maybe next week we could all go shopping together."

Rhonda gushed. " That's a great idea. We can all go shopping in town. I know a lot of people around Fifth Avenue. We can all shop and have lunch. It will be so much fun. You guys have to meet William. He has been my shopping mentor for years and he's known my family…forever and…" She began to ramble as I felt Pheebs pulled my arm lightly.

"Will you excuse us for just a moment?" Phoebe said dragging me into the kitchen, leaving a confused Rhonda.

She pushed me against the wall, placing both hands tightly around my shoulders and screamed "What the fuck are you doing?"

I shrugged. " What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean what am I talking about? Do you not realize that you just made plans with Rhonda Lloyd? Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine Pheebs. She apologized for acting the way she has and wants to genuinely be friends."

Phoebe raised an eyebrow.

"Gotta look on the Brightside Heyerdahl." I told her smiling.

"You sound like Arnold." She said shaking her head and gripped my shoulders tighter. I smirked when I saw Arnold stand behind her.

"You say it like a bad thing." His voice sent a chill down my spine.

'_How does he do that?'_

Phoebe let me go and turned blushing. "Oh…didn't know you were there…It's not a bad thing. I'm not so sure to trust her."

He raised an eyebrow. " It took you time to trust me. Just have a little faith."

She rolled her eyes "Whatever you say Arnold. Now if you'll excuse me I have to find my boyfriend."

She quickly exited the room and I yelled after her. " I love you too Pheebs."

My love laughed and walked towards me with half lidded eyes. He grabbed me, pulling me against his chest and placed his forehead on top of mine. When he growled softly my heart raced.

"I love you Pataki." He said before leaning down and kissing me lightly. I grabbed his head and pulled him towards me.

"I love you too…Shortman." I replied, giggling. His hands found their way to my hips. I felt his heart race as fast as my own and it felt like our bodies became one. He lifted me up so I straddled him, back against the wall and I wanted to take him right there. I almost forgot where we were. I pulled us apart and we both took shallow breaths, when I saw the fire in his eyes I wanted to lose all self control and leave the party. But I knew it would be wrong to leave now. Biting my lip and looking away from him, I felt warm lips on my neck. Sighing, I tried to move away but ended up grinding on his hips, I heard a moan in almost a whisper. Taking one hand off my hip, he cupped my cheek and I looked into his emerald orbs, wanting to give into temptation.

"We have to stop." I whimpered, trying to convince myself more than him.

We nodded in unison, brushing his lips against mine. Running my fingers through his hair I pulled him away.

Groaning I said. "I'm serious. We have to stop. Trust me we can continue this after the party ends. I promise."

I pushed myself off him and he grabbed my wrist. Turning towards him I playfully smiled and said "I promise" then walked into the living room.

Scanning the room I noticed that many people have left and when I glanced at the clock, it read 12:45. I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Rhonda who told me that she too had to leave and I gave her a hug.

With that she left…

I looked back at the guests sitting in the living room. They were holding a box labeled Twister.  
_'_'Crap."  
I have to say out of all the different games that we could play, it is not my favorite game. If I didn't play I'd look like a wet blanket, especially considering this is my party. So I felt that I really didn't have a choice. Patty and Sammy decided to sit out, taking turns with the spinner. It was set up Arnold, Chad and Gerald on one side Phoebe, Harold and I on the other. Phoebe was standing next to me and Arnold and Chad were across from us, both giving the other angry glares before acknowledging me with big smiles. I don't understand why Chad just can't accept my relationship with Arnold. I heard

"Left foot blue. "  
Simple enough. No physical contact as of yet.  
"Right foot red."  
As I reached over, I made sure to lean toward Arnold.  
"Right hand yellow."  
Damn, I had to reach forward, bumping into Chad. He turned slightly, a smirk on his face.  
"I hate this game.." I mumbled and I heard Patty laugh.

I felt a hand brush against me and I couldn't tell who it was. I didn't know if I should be nervous or not…but I don't want to know. I heard someone yell and a thump. Looking up slightly I saw around Chad's leg, Harold on the floor laughing. He tackled Gerald in the process.

"Dang it man! What are you doing?" Gerald yelled.  
Phoebe giggled at her boyfriend.  
"Right hand green…left hand blue…right foot yellow.."  
Eventually my left hand and left foot was on blue and my other foot was on green. I was doing well…I think.  
"Right hand Red."  
'Shit'  
I can either move closer to Chad, which would have me come inches towards his face or lean back to face Arnold and would make me inches away from his mouth.

Either way I was fucked. I let a deep breath that I didn't know I was holding and tried to think fast. Unfortunately I couldn't think of another plan. I turned my body sideways and looked as if I was doing a split, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Phoebe smirk before she fell over. I rolled my eyes.  
"Ha, that's what you get." I told her.  
So now it was just the three of us. Won-da-ful. "Patty I give up."  
"Don't be such a wet blanket Hamilton…Pataki., sorry."  
"Whatever. I give up."  
Both men chuckled.  
"What's wrong, afraid? Because you know that you will lose." Arnold said.  
He knew my competitive side…as did everyone else for that matter but is he that oblivious to the situation right now?.  
I sighed. "Fine, but only for you football head."  
"Way to be." Sammy called out. Chad remained silent but stared at me intently. I know that look all too well. It was if we could read each other's thoughts, which was dangerous.

'I can't handle this. I know that look. He wants me. I can't handle this. I have to fall or do something. But I want to win this game, to prove to myself more than anyone else. '

That's when it happened. Chad was so busy looking at me that he lost concentration and began wobbling. Then after trying to gain strength he fell. I started laughing out of relief.

I felt Arnold lean forward and brushed up against me.

"You know that you want to cave." He whispered seductively.  
"Ha, ha, ha football head. " I replied, trying to concentrate.  
"Well you said five minutes ago that you wanted to give up. So do it"  
"Well, I changed my mind. I can do that you know it's a free country. "  
"Whatever you say Pataki."  
"That's right hair boy and don't you forget it!" I said playfully and he laughed.  
"Some things never change." Phoebe said.  
"Thank God for that. " I replied.  
I felt a hand slide up and down my leg.  
"Hey, you're breaking the rule. I win by default."  
When everyone stared at him and he raised an eyebrow.  
"Tsk, tsk Helga. Lying so you can win. It's pathetic." He chuckled.  
"God will get you for that Arnold." I told him and heard a deep laugh.  
"You've been watching too much television."  
"Don't hate."

"I could never hate you." He said in barely a whisper.

I looked up and saw Phoebe grinning from ear to ear. Rolling my eyes and taking a deep breath, I shook my head and looked back toward the mat. I heard a groan and a thump. Shifting slightly I saw Arnold on the ground.

"Helga, you win." Gerald told me.

"Yeah, by default…Arnold forfeited." Phoebe added.

Before I could answer I was lifted off the ground and over Arnold's shoulder. I started laughing asking him to put me down, which he ignored.

"Well, we're going to get going, great party Phoebe and good night all." He told them, turning with me still on his shoulder.

"Goodnight guys and thanks again." I called out as we left for his house…

Two months flew by before we knew it.

Nothing exciting happened, fun days at the beach, movies, but mostly spent time with my love. With every passing day I was seriously considering more and more to move back to Hillwood, well except the fact that little miss whore would be there. I really didn't want my relationship with Arnold to be a summer fling. I love him and I know he loves me just as much. It's been proven time and time again, I'm just really paranoid….that must be it.

I began packing my things, flipping through the various photos. I put them in my suitcase and sat on the bed, looking out the window of the town I had grown up. The good times and the bad, were all a very good chapter in my life. This summer has made me come to the realization that I needed to come back here. Good or bad, it made closure for my wounds. They have finally healed.

'_But what will he think? What are you going to do Hamilton?...I have no idea.' _

I stood up and zipped my suitcase. There was a knock at the door. Phoebe's head popped in. "Hey…" She said solemnly, giving me a sad puppy eyed look.

"Don't. You promised."

"I didn't say anything." She replied.

I raised an eyebrow. " I wasn't born yesterday. I know what you're trying to say. I'll see you in two weeks, I'm surprised you're not sick of me now." I gave a half hearted laugh. She forced a smirk and I gave her a hug.

"Please this is hard enough Pheebs."

"If you think this is hard with me, what about Arnold?"She asked.

I shook my head. "I know. I'm still working on that one."

"Please don't tell me you're leaving him."

I laughed. "I'm afraid he'll leave me."

"Why would he leave you? We were wrong about him…especially me. Out of everyone that judged him, I feel like I should be the first to apologize."

"Phe-" She put her hand in my face and cut me off.

"No, I was. I was so afraid that he'd hurt you that I acted like a bitch and I am truly sorry. Hell, you're like my sister and what I did was inex-"

" Pheebs shut up. You know you'll always be my sister." I hugged her again and walked towards the door.

"Well, here goes nothing."

I made my way to the boarding house, ignoring everything in my path. I knocked on the door and Stella answered. " Good morning Helga." She said warmly.

I smiled back. " Mornin' Mrs. Shortman."

She rose an eyebrow laughing. " So formal? Before you know it you'll be calling me mom."

I gave an uncomfortable smile and she chuckled, stepping aside for me to enter. "You know he's crazy about you right?" I turned smiling.

"Yeah, he won't shut up about you." I heard a male voice coming from the living room. I looked to see Arnold's father Miles sitting in a black leather recliner inches away from the television.

"Is Arnold here?" I asked them.

Stella smiled shaking her head. "He went out to the supermarket for me."

I followed her to the kitchen. She took out two cups from the cabinet and put them on the counter before turning the tea kettle on.

"You guys have been dating what…three months now?"

I nodded. "Something like that. Mrs. Shortman.."

"Stella." She said over her shoulder.

"Sorry…Stella."

" You know we really haven't had the chance to talk." She said.

I gulped asking. " Do you need help with anything?"

She laughed. " No dear, but thank you just the same."

I sat down in one of the chairs that faced the stove. She turned. "You and my son are pretty serious, so I think we should get to know each other."

I lost my breath, it's not the easiest thing to talk to the parents of the guy you're dating. Say the wrong thing and it's over. You never know what people will remember. I think that's why they call it selective hearing. I smiled, bracing myself for the twenty questions that may occur.

"I can't remember if I have told you this already but I wanted to thank you for being there for my son. You were always a good friend to him and protected him in your own little way. For that I am eternality grateful." The kettle began whistled she poured the two cups and placed it on the table before sitting.

"Out of all the girls that he's dated, I like you the most. You two seem perfect for each other, and I'm not just saying that."

I smirked, still feeling a little awkward. "Really? What makes me so different?"

"You're real. He's never introduced us to any of the other flosuisies. I already knew who you were and after meeting you I understand."

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, understand what?"

She took a sip of the tea smiling. " I understand how he fell for you. Helga, you…" "Stella, we got more beer right?" Miles walked into the room then eyed the two of us. "Am I interrupting?"

Stella smiled. "No dear, and it's in the second shelf." He nodded then walked to the fridge.

'_It's like they planned this or something?' _

" So, what are you two ladies talking about."

I cleared my throat. "Well, I'm leaving and I came over to talk to Arnold."

They both froze looking concerned. "I'm sorry for prying but…you're not going to break up with him, are you?" Stella whispered I laughed and shook my head. "We're both going to the same college. I just wanted to talk to him before I left."

'_What am I suppose to say …yes Mr. and Mrs. Shortman I'm going to break your son's heart? Yeah…no' _.

Miles left the room silently, beer in hand.

"So what are you going to study?"

"Double major Psychology and English with a minor in creative writing." I replied smiling.

Stella nodded. " What are you planning on doing after college?"

I took a sip of tea before answering. " Well, I really want to be a child psychologist. I know what it's like to live in a broken home. So I want to help others that can't help themselves, the creative writing is because it's one of my favorite hobbies. I'd love to publish books."

She nodded. "That's very nice dear. Do you have any other thoughts of your future? Have you thought about it at all?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Um, some…not extensively…I'm sorry for being blunt but what exactly are you trying to ask?"

She innocently shrugged. "I'm just curious."

"Curious, about what" A deep voice asked.

We turned to see Arnold hold a brown paper grocery bag. Stella took the bag from Arnold and he enveloped me in a tight hug.

"Can we go upstairs?" I whispered in his ear. He nodded and the two of us excused ourselves and went into his room.

"So what's up?" He asked as he sat on his desk chair. I lay on his couch staring at the blue sky.

"I have to leave today." I said unable to make eye contact.

"I know" he said softly. He paused before asking. "Are you breaking up with me?" I sighed.

"Not unless you're breaking up with me." I closed my eyes, waiting to hear the worst when I heard him chuckle.

"Why would I break up with you? I love you, I never want to let you go." I sat up and looked at him, smirking. "I love you too hair boy."

"You'll love me forever?" He asked playfully and I giggled.

"Of course you weirdo." He grabbed me and tickled me. I couldn't breathe. After the two of us were out of breath, he put me on the bed. "Enough to marry me?" It took me a moment to realize that he was serious. I was still trying to catch my breath.

"Huh?"

He smiled " Do you love me enough to marry me?" I raised an eyebrow. " Yes but…."

He shook his head. " Nothing."

I kissed his forehead.

"I gotta get going." I said standing up. When I looked into his eyes, I felt this ache to be with him. To stay here, I kissed him again. If was as if he was saying _'don't leave me I need you.' _The kiss deepened and he held me close, reaching around to shut the door. "Hey, mmm…honey. Mmm…"

I let myself get wrapped up in his embrace. Breaking the kiss and looking into my eyes he said.

"Stay. One more night. For me, please." He kissed me again. I broke it.

Before I could respond he said. " I stopped by Pheebs before coming here and called your cousin."

I was taken aback. " You called Veronica?"

He nodded again. "You're leaving tomorrow" He kissed me again and all of my fears washed away.

"Your parents…are downstairs…"

He moaned softly. His hands moved lower on my butt and he squeezed. We both laughed. My cell started to ring.

Phoebe.

I mouthed sorry before answering. "Pheebs what's up?"

"I'm outside were going shopping."

I raised an eyebrow. "Um..kay. By the way…"

I heard a car horn. "I'm outside. Get your fat ass out here."

I hung up and turned to him raising an eyebrow. "Phoebe wants to go to the mall?" He smirked. Rolling my eyes I kissed him, grabbed my stuff and left.

"What the hell Pheebs?" She said nothing just smiled "You're gonna change my tickets and take me shopping? By the way thanks for telling me. Geez."

She laughed concentrating on the road.

"It was really weird. His mom was talking crazy. Come to think about it, they all were." I sighed and continued. "They are probably just going to miss me. I have so much to do at home. I'm so wicked excited, two weeks before college baby!" I said looking for any reaction from my best friend.

She saw me out of the corner of her eye. "Woo-hoo!" She replied as we pulled into the Hillwood mall.

"So where should we start?" I asked.

She cupped her chin. "We could start at Everlasting 25 or Daisy's?"

I thought about it. "How about Daisy's first the maybe Everlasting 25 for shoes or accessories." She agreed.

We were in the store and looked through the sale rack. People totally underestimate the sale's rack. They can have a lot of good buys.

"What about this?" Phoebe held a black fitted halter top dress that laced like a corset in the back. I tried it on and it looked really good but I wanted to keep looking around. I saw this hot pink short Ruche Stretch Mesh Dress and I tried it on. It fit in all the right places. I showed Phoebe who nodded and smiled. I put my hands on my hips outside the dressing room, the tag hanging out of the left side of the dress.

"Why are we buying new clothes?"

"We are going out to dinner tonight." Raising an eyebrow I inquired why.

"Patty and Harold wanted to say good bye tonight and take you out to dinner." I smirked looking at her in the mirror.

"Oh… because Arnold told me to stay for him, he didn't mention dinner at all." I saw the shocked and confused look on her face.

"What's going on? " She raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing….The world doesn't revolve around you….buy that dress it's hot."

"Put yours on." She sighed and went into the dressing room. She chose a plain blue strapless baby doll.

"Very cute." She curtsied; we both changed.

Phoebe and I showed up at Chez Paris at 6:30, meeting Patty and Harold outside. I looked around the restaurant and had a nostalgic moment. I was snapped back to reality and looked towards my friends and before I could ask, Harold said. "They're in the bathroom."

The four of us sat and waited for the boys to meet us at the table when Gerald rushed toward the table, out of breath.

"Emergency…Arnold…had to go…we…leave…now."

* * *

Uh..oh...what's going to happen next? What happened to Arnold? Find out next... :)


	19. The End or is it?

Sorry...I know I haven't updated in a really long time...thank you to all the fans.I wish I own Hey Arnold...but if I did they would have aired The Pataki's

* * *

Previously on Gertiewho?

Phoebe and I showed up at Chez Paris at 6:30, meeting Patty and Harold outside. I looked around the restaurant and had a nostalgic moment. I was snapped back to reality and looked towards my friends and before I could ask, Harold said. "They're in the bathroom."

The four of us sat and waited for the boys to meet us at the table when Gerald rushed toward the table, out of breath.

"Emergency…Arnold…had to go…we…leave…now."

* * *

Chapter 18: The end…or is it

Panicking I jumped up. " What happened!"

Gerald took a few shallow breaths before replying. " We have to go.."

He grabbed my hand and we rushed out of the restaurant. Phoebe ran ahead and jumped in the back of Gerald's car.

"Gerald, what's going on? What happened?" I yelled.

He didn't respond just opened the passenger door then ran to his side of the car. We peeled out of the parking lot and sped down the street. Everything became a blur, the only thing I could concentrate on was Gerald's nervous face and how white his knuckles were from holding the steering wheel.

Then we stopped outside a random building in the middle of nowhere. Gerald wouldn't look at me, his knuckles still gripping the steerling wheel. I looked behind me and Phoebe wore the same expression which was creepy to say the least.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked looking back and forth between my two friends who were unfazed by my question.

I heard Phoebe say. "Just go inside Helga."

"Pheebs you're creeping me out. What's wrong?" I asked turning around in my seat.

She gave a slight smile and said. " Nothing but I think you should go inside."

Raising an eyebrow I asked bewildered. " By myself?"

She smiled and said meekly. "I…"

Gerald cleared his throat and interrupted her. "I forgot to give you this."

He handed me a worn wrinkled piece of paper. I gave him a questionable look before opening it.

It read:

_Helga, I know that this all seems weird right now but please walk into this building for another clue. Trust me love. Arnold xoxo_

I looked up, the panic faded and quickly turned to anger. My voice rose louder with every word. "So there's no emergency? So I'm freaking out for nothing? All for a game of hide and seek?"

"Helga. Shut up and go inside." Phoebe said before getting out of the back seat and opening my door. She proceeded to pull me out of the car and take my place in the passenger seat.

"What the fuck Pheebs! I'm freaking out thinking he's dead and…" I screamed, waving my arms frantically.

"Just read the notes and you'll understand…and call me later." She said with a smirk.

"This is not funny at all. Take me home, I don't care….Seriously first I think that the love of my life is dead and now you guys are just going to leave me in this shady area by myself?" I asked.

"You'll be ok. Just call us later." Gerald said before they sped away, leaving me alone.

"Great and if I die it will be all your fault." I yelled to the speeding car and looked around.

In large letters on the building read **The Liberty Hotel**

'_It's odd that_ _this place seems familiar but I don't know why…' _

After pacing back and forth, trying to calm my nerves, I took a deep breath and opened the door to the lobby.

"I wonder where I am anyways." I said aloud.

Another piece of paper was taped on the door.

_I know that by now you're probably pissed off and have that adorable scowl on your face but please go up the first flight of stairs, you'll see a rose… it will bring you to your next clue. Arnold xoxo_

I sighed, saying sarcastically. " Stairs. Great." I then proceeded to walk up the stairs, picking up a light pink rose with a pink bow wrapped around it. Another note was placed under it.

_One of the first things I have ever said to you was that I liked your bow. As we got to know each other, I found so many other things that I liked about you…that turned to love. Follow the petals. Arnold Xoxo_

I looked up to find a trail of pink petals up the next five flights of stairs to see a dozen red roses.

_Each rose represents the kisses we shared, for the passion that we have always had for each other, even when we were too naive to realize it. The love I have for you grows more and more every second and it will never fade. I believe that you are my soul mate and I will always love you. Please take the elevator to the top floor for the next Xoxo_

"Thank god." I opened the door, following the trail of petals to the elevator and pushed the top floor. As the doors opened and I reached a door to the roof, I stood there stunned. Three bold purple letters were faded. That's why it seemed familiar they turned the building into a hotel. I never thought see those letters again but it answered any question I may have had.

F.T.I

My heart began to race faster as I pushed the door to the roof, which was surrounded by candles. I looked around but couldn't find him. I called out his name but never heard a reply and I was beginning to think it was a dream, until I felt strong hands around my waist spin me around to face him. He was wearing a black suit and tie, his hands shaking but desire filled his eyes.

"On this very roof top you confessed your love for me. How you were madly in love with me and I was too immature and oblivious to realize how wonderful you are."

When he let go of me my heart stopped, and I'm trying not to shake.

"Now it's my turn to confess…Helga you are everything I could have ever wish for and you make me want to be a better person. You brought the old Arnold back to life and you mean more to me than life itself…I can't live without you."

My heart sped up faster when I saw him reach in his pocket. He took a deep breath and continued." I know we are young but I know what I want."

He took out a box and grabbed my left hand before kneeling.

"Helga Geraldine Pataki… I love you. Will you marry me?"

* * *

"What happens, next grandma?" A light skinned girl bounced up and down on my lap as we shut the book. Her yellow hair tied in a blue bow as she held the book tight against her chest.

"They lived happily ever after of course." I smiled and touched her nose.

"Bippity bobbity boo." I said and she let out a giggle.

"I wish I could have a fairy godmother." The girl said, as she jumped off my lap and twirled around the room before running back towards me, giving me a hug.

"But I'm so glad I have you grandma." She squeaked.

"Anna." A male voice came from the other room. The little girl ran out of the room passing an old man with a football shaped head. He chuckled as the girl ran by and she mumbled an apology.

He was about to say something when a door slammed and we turned to see a light skinned boy with blonde hair and glasses covered in mud. I ran over to him.

"Tommy…what happened?" I asked.

The boy threw his book bag on the ground and stomped over to the couch, leaving a trail of mud in the process.

"This girl Cindy…she's driving me crazy."

I raised an eyebrow. " What's wrong with her?"

A small tear fell from his eyes. " She's always picking on me. Calling me names and playing mean pranks on me."

I chuckled as Arnold sat next to Tommy.

"Maybe she likes you." Arnold told him.

"Grandpa she would never like me she hates my guts." Tommy said innocently, pouting on the couch.

There was a knock at the door before Phoebe walked in with Gerald behind her.

"Nana!" Tommy yelled as he ran to Phoebe, who hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

" Hi honey. Have you seen your mother?" Phoebe asked sweetly.

Tommy yelled for his mother and left the room.

"Kids" Gerald said shaking his head as he sat next to Arnold on the couch after doing their handshake.

Phoebe and I laughed. " Some things never change."

"And thank god for that." Gerald added.

An African American woman ran into the room. "What's up mom?"

"Lindsay, what's the matter with you? You haven't called me in a week an-" Phoebe asked turning towards the woman.

"Pheebs leave the poor girl alone; she's a busy woman… I should know she has to put up with my son." I said smirking.

"Hey I heard that." A voice yelled.

"Well you know Phillip I- " I began.

"Leave Phil alone he hasn't done anything." Arnold chimed in.

I sighed mumbling 'men', before turning towards Phoebe. "Anna and I made cookies, want to go into the kitchen?"

"Love to." Phoebe replied as we left the room.

"Save me some." Arnold shouted.

"I was just thinking about when we were kids." I said as I put the tea kettle on.

"Yeah Gert, those were good times." Phoebe said grabbing a plate of cookies and sitting at the table.

"Did you ever think you'd be so happy?" I asked turning towards her.

"What do you mean?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I mean have it all…the husband of your dreams, both of our kids grown up and married with kids of their own. Did you ever think you could be so happy?"

Phoebe hesitated for a moment, pondering the question before answering with a smirk. "Yes Gertie. Yes I do."

"Gertie who?" I heard my son ask as he stole a cookie.

"It's a long story dear; the only thing you have to know is that dreams really can come true…"

**The End :) **

* * *

**A/N: Well I am finally finished. I would like to thank all of my fans and anyone that wrote reviews. Please don't hesitate to PM me about this or future stories. **

**Thank you once again…Dark Angel 886. **

**Oh and on a side note..There is a Liberty Hotel in Boston and it was the first hotel I could think of soo…yeah...**

**Also,Arnold and Helga never rented a room at the hotel...the proposal was on the roof. So even though the FTI building turned into a hotel it had nothing to do with that :) **


	20. A New Beginning:DarkAngel886PS Kulas

Hi everyone. I am writing to let you all know that I will be publishing a book on I-Tunes, Amazon kindle and hopefully in paperback format released January 2013.

It will be called

**'A New Beginning' By P.S. Kulas**

_One person can change everything._

Stephanie Lewis has always been a headstrong woman.

The loss of her father at a young age made her distance herself emotionally from everyone, which is one of the main reasons she became a fantastic lawyer. After she wins a media worthy case her life may be in danger. That didn't bother her as much as one person she tried to stay away from.

_'No one could ever understand'_

Tyler Gifford was a well known flirt throughout the office..

even if he didn't work for the same company. He never wanted a serious relationship. It was easier to use women than to actually have feelings for them. But a recent death in the family made him look at things differently. The only woman who could relate…

Could they help each other find a way to stay alive, start over and find a new beginning…


End file.
